Mckinley Love—Un Amor Inesperado
by MyWonderland13
Summary: Quinn luego de su embarazo no logra encontrar a alguien a quien amar,¿pero encuentra ese alguien en Rachel Berry?
1. Cambios de Verano Pov Rachel

Mckinley Love—Un Amor Inesperado (Faberry)

**Cap. 1 | Don't stop Believing**

Otro año comenzaba para Alegría de Rachel que le encantaba la idea de volver a ver a sus amigos sus verdaderos amigos y compañeros del Glee club.

Este año las Nacionales iban a ser en nada menos Que en Nueva York y los chicos estaban muy eufóricos de poder llegar y competir por un primer puesto, ya que el año anterior solo tuvieron una desilusión muy grande cuando Vocal Adrenaline Con Jesse a la cabeza y la directora madre biológica de Rachel Shelby corcoran Ganaban con la canción de Queen Bohemian Rhapsody en un fabuloso espectáculo aseguraba Rachel.

-Hola Rach!-dijo Finn-¿como estas?-Finn y Rachel a pesar de sus diferencias eran la pareja más consolidada del Glee club.

-Hola fiiinn-Dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso tierno en los labios en la puerta de entrada del colegio-Estoy tan contenta-Dijo eufórica mirando hacia el interior del colegio

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Finn ya caminando del brazo con Rachel.

-Estoy contenta porque me encanta volver al club Glee volver a ver a mis amigos a ti.

-A mí me viste ayer-Dijo Finn mientras dejaba los libros en su casillero.

-Ya lo sé, Finn es que verte todo el día y que me cantes o cantemos juntos en club Glee, no es lo mismo que verte un ratito por la tarde ya sabes-Dijo Rachel con mirada de enamorada al 100% o eso creía.

Toda la Tarde Rachel estuvo con mucha energía hasta entrego un trabajo que era para hacer en casa pero parecía que no le importaba hacerlo en clases mientras el profesor explicaba un tema del cual Rachel lo sabía era algo relacionado con el sistema nervioso.

Por fin había llegado el momento que Rachel tanto había ansiado por disfrutar y vivir ya era la ultima hora y era la hora del Club Glee.

Todos se dirigían hacia el salón de música Rachel con Finn, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Puck, Artie, Mercedes y Kurt.

Mr. Shue llego y saludo a todos los presentes y les pregunto cómo había estado su verano y anuncio la ida de matt y les presento a su nuevo compañero Sam

-Les presento a Sam-dijo sonriendo mr. Shue.

-Hola soy Sam-dijo el chico de pelo rubio y desvió su mirada para mirar a Quinn que lo miraba con una mirada muy coqueta.

Todos lo recibieron muy contentos de tener un nuevo compañero.

-El Juega para mi equipo-dijo Kurt al ver al Rubio

- ¿Tú crees?-Pregunto mercedes-Kurt Afirmo con la cabeza mirando a Sam desde su sitio.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te cayó bien Sam, Rach?-dijo Finn luego de salir del colegio y estar acompañando a Rachel hasta su casa-Si, es simpático y muy Gay según Kurt-Dijo sonriéndole a Finn-Tú crees que él...? Por qué pareciera que no…<p>

- No se tal vez no, digo por como miraba a Quinn apenas entro al salón-dijo Rachel

-Pero No lo sé es muy bonito y tierno para no serlo también, pero ya sabes son suposiciones de Kurt, Además lo caracteriza Gay por su pelo teñido-Dijo Rachel sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa

-Bueno llegamos-Le dijo Rachel a Finn que no hablaba desde que dijo que Sam era bonito y tierno-Finn? Que sucede? No hablas desde que…? Espera estas celoso?-Dijo con ternura Rachel

-No, no lo estoy es que no se, nunca me habías dicho algo así a mí y no se-confundido- tal vez si estoy un poco celoso de Sam llego apenas hoy y ya tiene piropos de Ti, la mirada coqueta de Quinn y las suposiciones de Kurt.-dijo Finn como si alguien le hubiera quitado el lugar del chico popular y lindo

-Aaww Finn estas celoso que lindo, Sabes Sam es Bonito y tierno pero tú eres Hermoso y Te amo-Le dijo Rachel abrazándolo para reconfortarlo

-Gracias Rachel tú también eres hermosa y Te amo.

Después de cenar con mis padres y ver la televisión un rato (Dr. House es una tradición verlo con mis padres todas las noches) me dirigí a mi habitación y me dedique a actualizar mi Facebook no lo actualizaba desde que había colgado una foto mía con mi prima Katey en las vacaciones que pasamos con mis padres en San francisco.

Qué raro una notificación de esa foto-Pensó Rachel –Como era de saber la foto le gustaba a Finn, Tina y Kurt pero había alguien más Quinn?-Y había un comentario en la foto` Que hermosa foto' y un corazón al lado de esa oracion.-Woau Quinn comentando mi foto-Dijo exaltada y sorprendida Rachel ya que Quinn solo la había aceptado en el facebook por el club Glee.

_Querido Diario_-escribía **Rachel en su diario Rosa y con un estrella dorada en el centro**-_Hoy fue un día de Mucha energía, hasta logre terminar una trabajo del Sistema Nervioso que se entregaba mas tardar el el día al máximo con los chicos del club Glee y Finn se Puso un poquitín celoso por Sam nuestro nuevo compañero Gay según Kurt ojala lo sea harían linda pareja con El._

_También hoy me sorprendí al ver mi facebook y descubrir que Quinn por así decirlo me presta atención no sé si eso me debería importar o dar miedo pero me hace feliz que por lo menos me tenga en cuenta._-**Eso es raro**-**dijo con firmeza Rachel.**

_Hoy fue un día maravilloso la pase genial y pude ver grandes cambios buenos y malos en mis compañeros, Por ejemplo Tina sale con Mike y dejo a Artie_-**Pobre-se apeno por El**-_Santana parece que recibió una cirugía o algo así por lo que escuche decir a Brittany_-**Es verdad algo raro tiene Santana no me había dado cuenta-Pensó Rachel**-_Y bueno kurt sigue inculcando lo último en moda en mercedes y en el sobre todo, en el-_**Es tan fiel a la moda-Pensó y sonrió mientras lo hacía Rachel**-_Puck pareciera estar más musculoso o mas grandote tal vez estuvo haciendo ejercicios en las vacaciones_ –**Sonrió Rachel**-_Y Quinn bueno ella está igual que siempre pero mas, no se angelical o eso pareciera después de tener a Beth, tiene su misma figura perfecta de toda Cheerio, solo espero que no siga siendo tan mala como lo era conmigo_-**Tal vez cambio pensó Rachel para sus adentros cuando recordó el comentario de la fotografía en la que estaba con su prima Katey**-_Bueno Diario me tengo que despedir ya es hora de dormir Hasta Mañana…*Rach*_

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	2. Una Prenda Pov Quinn

**Cap. 2 | Una prenda (Pov Quinn)**

Quinn caminaba por el extenso pasillo del colegio mckinley con sus dos amigas y compañeras Brittany y Santana una en cada extremo de ella.

-Hola Man-hands ¿como estas?-saludo Santana con una sonrisa divertida, la morena estaba sola buscando algo en su casillero cuando iba a contestar.

-Hola san…

-no me interesa fenómeno- dijo Santana, y Brittany la siguió viendo como la diva solo suspiraba cansada de recibir aquel trato por parte de la latina

-Adiós Quinn -dijo Britt y Santana solo la miro y entro junto con Brittany al aula que les correspondía

Quinn tenía español con mr. Schue para su sorpresa Rach también tenía esa clase

-Hola Quinn-Dijo tímidamente Rachel-sin embargo la rubia solo se dio vuelta puso sus ojos en blanco de forma que termino ignorando a Rachel por completo para poder entrar al salón.

-Ok Hola chicos-La clase de ya estaba comenzando, a Quinn le gustaba estar con Will su profesor del club Glee pero Español no era su materia favorita ni siquiera le gustaba se aburría tratando de conjugar los verbos y repetir siempre las mismas aburridas frases-''Hola ¿como estas?'', ''Yo estoy bien´´.Para alegría y satisfacción de la rubia la clase termino rápido y pudo hacer los ejercicios sin ayuda de su compañero Peter.

Rachel estuvo muy pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Quinn en la clase, ya que la había tratado mal o peor ni siquiera la había tratado en el pasillo, después de ver su comentario en el Facebook pensó que la rubia ya no era esa maldita y egoísta persona que era antes pero tal vez solo tal vez se había equivocado y Quinn siempre iba ser así con cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino.

-Hola, hermosa ¿como estas?-saludo Puck con una sonrisa de galán

-¿Que Quieres Puckerman? Déjame en paz ¿sí?-Dijo Quinn furiosa.

-Ok….Esta bien, ¿Que te sucede? Pensé que íbamos a ser amigos como en el verano. Así lo decidimos ¿no?

-Si…Pero hoy no estoy de humor para hablar está bien, Quiero estar sola un rato-contesto Quinn un poco triste y melancólica

-¿Qué pasa? Sam te anda molestando, según Finn gusta de ti, o es que tienes el periodo…Si es eso no quiero hablarlo de verdad-dijo con asco

-No, no es nada de eso, solo quiero pensar ¿ok?-Dijo Quinn mientras se dirigía a su práctica de Cheerios dejando a puck confundido mirándola desde su casillero.

* * *

><p>-Hola Rach!-llego Finn sonriendo de oreja a oreja<p>

-Hola Finn-saludo amena su novia dándole un pequeño beso

-Que sucede hoy no estás con tantas energías como ayer… ¿Te canso el colegio verdad? A mí también es muy…

-No Finn no es eso, a mí me gusta venir es que… recibir slushies o insultos todo los días no es algo que me agrade-Le dijo con un media sonrisa

-Lo siento Rachel…Ya se debe ser horrible eso, lo había olvidado pero ya vas a ver cuando ganemos los nacionales todo va a cambiar solo hay que aguantar un poco vale?-dijo finn acariciando su mejilla

-Gracias Finn. Te amo-dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a Finn y hacia puntas de pie para lograr alcanzarlo.

* * *

><p>-¿Te acompaño Rubia? ¿Si quieres no se?-cuestiono sonriendole a Quinn<p>

-Está bien-respondió la rubia contagiándose de la sonrisa del chico

-Que te pasaba hoy, y no digas nada porque no te voy a creer-Le pregunto puck que observaba a Quinn que miraba hacia el suelo

-Nada-respondió sin mirar hacia al frente

-Ok, eso de amigos yo me lo tome en serio Quinn, yo quiero ser tu amigo pero si no me ayudas no puedo-espeto colocándose frente a ella tomándola por los hombros

-Nada es que me siento extraña…Nunca… ¿tuviste un amor imposible?-cuestiono con timidez

-No me digas que Sam es gay y te enamoraste de él, no me lo creo, según finn no lo es…Según Rachel tampoco por cómo te miraba...Y bueno Kurt dice que si por su pelo teñido-Quinn sintió algo en su interior mientras Puck nombraba a Rachel y como le prestaba atención a ella-Esto es Raro-Pensó Quinn cuando se fue esa sensación

-¿Te enamoraste?-termino de decir Puck

-¿Qué? No...Puck yo solo pregunto porque Kurt me lo pregunto a mi…Es solo curiosidad-Dijo Quinn inventando una conversación con Kurt sobre Sam que nunca existió

-Oh-Lo tomo por sorpresa a Puck con esa pregunta-Yo no tengo amores imposibles Quinn o si, tal vez tú fuiste ese amor imposible que paso a ser ahora una gran amistad-concluyo con una mirada tierna

-Te tomaste muy en serio…eso de la amistad ¿no?-cuestiono divertida mientras el chico asentia caminando a su lado nuevamente- Me gusta...Ahora que eres mi amigo por lo menos no tengo que ignorarte o despreciarte era muy aburrido-Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

-Pero si tú te pasas la vida ignorando y despreciando gente-dijo Puck se estaba sincerando con su amiga

-eso no es verdad dime una sola persona que yo ignore o desprecie-Dijo desafiante Quinn

-Rachel Berry ella es la persona a la que mas ignoras y desprecias sobre todo el mundo-Quinn volvió a sentir ese retorcijón en su interior cuando Puck la volvió a nombrar a la morocha

-Bueno, es que...

-Te gane

-Vale, si ganaste...Pero solo esta vez

-Te gane así que una prenda

-¿Qué?-reclamo-No, no. Eso no vale no era un juego de prendas

-Oh vamos...Te va a ayudar a ser más amable… solo una-suplicaba

-…Ok... ¿Qué? ojo con lo que pides puckerman-le advirtió

-Vas a estar un día entero sin ignorar a Rachel y a nadie en el colegio y en el club Glee ¿trato?-Estiro su mano

-Trato…Yo nunca pierdo-dijo Quinn apretando su mano con la de puck, cuando se dieron cuenta ya había llegado a su casa y se despidió de su nuevo amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee Ni los Personajes me Pertenecen-<strong>


	3. Cry Rachel

**Cap. 3| Cry**

-Rachel, despierta cariño-la llamaba su padre LeRoy

-Que sucede pa?-Digo risueña Rachel

-Tienes colegio hoy cariño, te espero abajo con tu padre baja a desayunar-Salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Rachel se levanto se alisto para ir al colegio y entro al colegio con Finn de la mano

-¿Estás bien hoy rach? Pareces cansada-pregunto preocupado finn.

-Si es que hoy me costó levantarme no podía dormirme anoche, debe ser por eso-contesto seguido de un bostezo

-¿Ok? Vamos que se hace tarde para la clase de historia y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde con esa nueva profesora-espeto con cara de pánico, Rachel sonrió al verlo y lo abrazo, sobre sus hombros sus cejas cayeron, cuando vio a Quinn apoyada en una columna con una mirada extraña hacia ella como si estuviera por pedirle algo pero no podía….Miro a finn y volvió la vista hacia Quinn pero ya no estaba ahí y entonces entro a clases con su novio.

_Lo que Rachel no le dijo a Finn era que no había podido conciliar el sueño por pensar toda la noche en la rubia porque la trataba tan mal y no solo eso la ignoraba después de haber pasado un año con ella en club Glee y haber sido amable con ella cuando no se lo merecía, y tampoco entendía por qué empezaba a pensar en ella constantemente durante la noche...ademas el cuestionamiento de aquel comentario en su foto rondaba en su mente una y otra vez._

-¿Cómo vamos con la prenda?-pregunto el chico del mohicano

-Bien, creo. no se, no me cruce con Berry hoy.

-Eso no vale Quinn tienes que encontrártela… ¿hoy o no tienen clases juntas?

-No lo sé, no estoy pendiente de ella las 24 horas Puck tal vez si o no-Dijo consternada Quinn y un poco nerviosa.

-Ok tampoco te pongas así porque voy hacer que pierdas

-Ahora eso no vale Puck-se molesto fulminándolo con la mirada

-Ok, vale lo sé-sonrió al ver el rostro de la rubia

* * *

><p>-¿Que clases tienes ahora?-pregunto Finn mientras miraba a su novia guardar sus libros en el casillero<p>

-Tengo…-pensativa-…Arte-contesto con una sonrisa

-Esa materia te gusta, no lo sabía-contesto sin creer que la morena era parte de aquella clase

-¡Finn! Es lindo el arte, solo hay que saber apreciarlo. Además ayuda a descargar mis sentimientos, es lindo pintar-contesto con una sonrisa

-yo tengo matemáticas ahora ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

-Nos vemos-y le dio un beso tierno en los labios que Finn alargo tomándola de la cintura

-Eso no se hace aquí-Dijo Quinn asqueada por lo que veía mientras venia otra vez esa sensación rara en su estomago.

-Hola Q-Dijo finn con mucha confianza

-Hola Finn-lo saludo con una pequeña sonrisa vio a Rachel y la saludo, no iba a perder contra Puckerman-Hola berr…digo Rachel-logro decir en un susurro su nombre pero lo hizo la saludo y el mundo no se había acabado, además le tenía que ganar a puck ella nunca perdía.

-Hola Quinn-dijo sonriéndole a la rubia que la miraba expectante

-Bueno Rach yo me voy tengo una clase, nos vemos en el almuerzo-la abrazo a Rachel

Quinn entro al salón dejándolos solos. La morena se despidió de Finn y miro hacia al frente y Quinn ya había desaparecido como hoy a la mañana parecía un fantasma esa chica.

En la clase de arte tenían que hacer un grupo de dos personas, por causa del destino o algo así a la morena le toco con Quinn Fabray ya que la dos habían quedado solas sin ningún compañero.

La tarea era algo así como tener que ser la musa de Quinn para que ella pudiera captar algo de la diva y lo dibujara. A juzgar por los dibujos que Quinn hacía de ella en su cuaderno no creía que pudiera captar algo necesariamente lindo o tierno. Bueno al menos podría ponerle algo de corazones como tenía el dibujo del cuaderno-Que raro –pensó Rachel mientras se sentaba en frente de Quinn.

Quinn no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y la sensación rara en su estomago no se había ido y eso la molestaba. No quería mirar a Rachel pero tenía que hacerlo, cada vez que lo hacía parecía que su corazón iba a salir de su cuerpo.

La hora había terminado y Quinn tenía un boceto perfecto de la figura de Rachel y el profesor la felicito por el trabajo y dijo que hacían una linda pareja de arte-aclaro el profesor-Mientras Quinn sonreía nerviosa al profesor y Rachel miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad a Quinn.

-Gracias-agradecio Quinn

-De nada, gracias a ti-dijo con una mirada tierna la morena

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confusa

-Por no hacer esos dibujos…feos que hacías sobre mí en el baño o en tu cuaderno-Le sonrió

-Oh! Eso…Yo-Dijo dudosa

-No importa Quinn está bien, tu eres la popular y yo… nada-dijo desilusionada

-Rachel-La agarro del brazo antes de que se fuera y Rachel se dio vuelta mirándola con sus ojos asomando el llanto, Quinn poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Rachel y la morocha se estremeció al contacto y la miro con dulzura. ¿que era o que estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Quinn?-Quinn no sabía ni siquiera lo que iba a decir no podía dejar de sentir esa cosa rara en su interior y su corazón parecía que iba a salir en cualquier momento, solo se le ocurría una cosa pero nunca lo iba a hacer

-Te olvidas tu lápiz, el que me prestaste…-Dijo sacando su mano rápido de la mejilla de Rachel y mostrando el lápiz.

-Oh, Gracias-dijo Rachel desilusionada y faltante de ese calor que producía la mano suave de la porrista.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde estaba finn esperándola con Tina, Mike, Artie y Mercedes.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo para sus adentros Quinn –Que estúpida eres Fabray…

-¿Que te sucede Q?-pregunto una voz familiar, era Kurt

-Nada…-dijo dudando si había escuchado lo que dijo o había pensado.

-¿Ok? ¿Pero por que estas acá sola?... vamos al comedor es hora del almuerzo-La agarro por el brazo y la llevo a la mesa donde estaba Rachel

-Justo a tiempo kurt, Rachel preguntaba por vos, pareciera que ya somos siameses no nos pueden ver separados-comento graciosa Mercedes y todos rieron

-Ahora solo te cambie un ratito por Quinn-espeto Kurt mirándola para que hablara algo, desde que habían llegado solo se había quedado quieta en el lugar

-No te preocupes Mercedes, no te voy a robar a tu siamés-sonrió la rubia haciendo reír a Rachel

-Ok….Igual lo comparto contigo Quinn para algo están las hermanas-dijo Mercedes y levanto su puño para juntarlo con el de Quinn ese saludo que habían tenido meses atrás cuando Quinn necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, cuando tenía a Beth dentro suyo y esos retorcijones no se presentaban constantemente y nada era tan raro como lo era ese año.

-Chicos hoy vamos a practicar con canciones de cualquier tipo que les guste, tanto como ustedes querían-Dijo mr. Schue juntando sus manos

-Quiero que cada uno tenga una canción para mañana y la presente, ¿si Rachel?-cuestiono al ver la mano elevada de la morena

–Puede ser a dúo-pregunto Rachel -por favor-le suplico

-No lo había pensado así, pero bueno hay que pedirle ayuda al sombrero del destino-saco el sombrero y los papeles que tenia los nombres de los chicos solo que ahora se agregaba Sam los mezclo y le pidió a los chicos que vayan pasando.

-Kurt-dijo Sam y kurt sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Brittany-dijo Santana con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Cómo es posible que siempre salgan juntas?-pregunto Artie

-Es el destino-intervino Finn. Se dirigió al sombrero, saco el papel y le toco con-Mercedes-dijo Finn con una media sonrisa dirigida a mercedes.

-Claro el destino-murmuro gracioso Puck

-Artie-dijo puck que le dio un saludo raro con la mano

-Tina-dijo Mike

Santana interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia-Te toco con Man-Hands parece Quinn.

-sorprendida Quinn por lo que le decía su amiga desde delante de ella busco la mirada de Rachel y cuando la encontró mr. Schue hablo y volvió su mirada al frente.

-Bueno repasemos los dúos

Puck-Artie.

Finn-Mercedes.

Kurt-Sam.

Tina-Mike.

Santana-Brittany.

Rachel-Quinn.

- chicos Para mañana el tema de cada pareja, busquen algo que los conecte que tengan química mientras cantan y logre llegar al espectador que en este caso soy yo-dijo Sonriendo

Sonó la campana de salida y mr. Schue se despidió

-Hasta mañana.

Todos salieron o eso parecía porque Quinn se había quedado en el salón de música mirando hacia ningún lado no sabía cómo iba a poder soportar ese dolor en su interior mientras cantaba en frente de todos una canción con Rachel porque el mundo se ponía en contra de ella.

Quinn se acerco al piano y se puso a cantar una canción de Rihanna

Con cada tecla salía un sonido relajador y melancólico la canción era aun más triste se trataba sobre no tratar de enamorarse, pero no lo había logrado…Ella no sabía porque esa canción la hacía recordar a Rachel y cada vez que lo hacía lloraba.

-Ya vuelvo, finn me olvide mi cuaderno en el salón de música-espeto la morena

-Vale. te espero-sonrió Finn

Rachel recorría el pasillo caminando ya no había nadie en el colegio o eso parecía cuando escucho una melodía muy triste y una voz angelical que provenía del salón de música.

-¿Quinn?- se pregunto Rachel para sí misma mientras se escondía detrás de la puerta y la miraba expectante con una mirada dulce y serena.

_**IM NOT THE TYPE TO GET MY HEART BROKEN**__**  
><strong>__**IM NOT THE TYPE TO GET UPSET AND CRY**__**  
><strong>__**COS I NEVER LEAVE MY HEART OPEN**__**  
><strong>__**NEVER HURTS ME TO SAY GOODBYE**__**  
><strong>__**RELATIONSHIPS DON'T GET DEEP TO ME**__**  
><strong>__**NEVER GOT THE WHOLE IN LOVE THING**__**  
><strong>__**AND SOMEONE CAN SAY THEY LOVED ME TRULY**__**  
><strong>__**BUT AT THE TIME IT DIDNT MEAN A THING**_

_**MY MIND IS GONE**__**  
><strong>__**I'M SPINNING ROUND**__**  
><strong>__**AND DEEP INSIDE**__**  
><strong>__**MY TEARS ILL DROWN**__**  
><strong>__**I'M LOSING GRIP**__**  
><strong>__**WHAT'S HAPPENING**_

Rachel no pudo controlar sus impulsos y entro a cantar en el salón donde solo se hallaba Quinn tocando el piano y cantando una canción muy bella de Rihanna.

_**HOW DID I GET HERE WITH YOU**__**  
><strong>__**I'LL NEVER KNOW**__**  
><strong>__**I NEVER MEANT TO LET IT GET SO PERSONAL**__**  
><strong>__**AND AFTER ALL I TRIED TO DO**__**  
><strong>__**TO STAY AWAY FROM LOVE WITH YOU**__**  
><strong>__**I'M BROKEN-HEARTED**__**  
><strong>__**I CAN'T LET YOU KNOW**__**  
><strong>__**AND I WON'T LET IT SHOW**__**  
><strong>__**YOU WON'T SEE ME CRY**_

_**THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT**__**  
><strong>__**FELT LIKE I WAS JUST A VICTIM**__**  
><strong>__**AND IT CUT ME LIKE A KNIFE**__**  
><strong>__**WHEN YOU WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE**__**  
><strong>__**NOW I'M IN THIS CONDITION**__**  
><strong>__**AND I GOT ALL THE SYMPTOMS**__**  
><strong>__**OF A GIRL WITH A BROKEN HEART**__**  
><strong>__**BUT NO MATTER WHAT**__**  
><strong>_

Las dos voces se unían para ser una sola, Quinn siguió cantando aunque se había sobre exaltado al ver a Rachel cantar con ella y sentarse a su lado ayudándola con las teclas del piano, y la sensación rara volvió cuando la canción término y sus dedos se rozaron por casualidad después de haber tocado esa canción.

_**YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY…**_Quinn tomo la última estrofa y sus ojos se posaron en la morocha que estaba a su lado._**  
><strong>_

Rachel se sentía intimidada ante la porrista no sabía si irse quedarse o solo decirle la voz hermosa que tenia.

Quinn no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esos color chocolate que decían algo que no podía descifrar. Quinn desvió la vista cuando Rachel miro por un mini segundo los labios de la rubia.

Rachel se preguntaba por qué sentía que no quería irse o no quería moverse del frente de la rubia.

Quinn le quería decir lo que le pasaba pero si ella no lo entendía cómo iba a decírselo, quería abrazarla, pedirle perdón… ¿besarla? Eso de verdad deseaba desde que la tenía en frente de ella

-Rachel…-Dijo mirándola a los ojos a la morocha

-¿Quinn?-dijo Rachel con su respiración acelerada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-N...o...no puedo-y Quinn se alejo por la puerta dejándola a Rachel sola sentada en el banco que hacia un momento había compartido con Quinn.

-¿Lo encontraste?-Pregunto Finn

-¿Al qué?-dudo Rachel sobresaltada

-A tu cuaderno, no era que te lo habías olvidado. Acá esta mira…-Rachel no contesto seguía sentada sin entender lo que había pasado, que no podía hacer Quinn, si ella podía hacerlo todo. Por que se había ido así.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee Ni los Personajes me Pertenecen-<strong>


	4. Negación a la Realidad

**Cap. 4 | Negación a la realidad**

Era jueves el día de la muestra de canciones en club Glee mr. Shue explico que cada pareja debía tener su canción, pero Quinn no había hablado con Rachel de la tarea después del encuentro en el salón de música. Quinn trataba de evitarla a toda costa no podía mirarla, no sabía si por vergüenza o tristeza, pero sabía que ella no quería sentir esa sensación que la invadía cada vez que estaba cerca de la morocha.

Rachel buscaba a Quinn por todo el colegio quería decirle que ya había encontrado la canción perfecta para presentar pero no la encontraba, incluso fue a los vestuarios de las Cheerios pero solo estaban Santana y Brittany que la intimidaron con sus burlas diarias.

Hasta que la encontró. Quinn Fabray estaba sentada cerca del aula de español en un banco apoyando su espalda sobre la pared y respirando serenamente como si algo la tuviera aturdida.

-Quinn por fin te encuentro-se sentó Rachel a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres Berry?-pregunto incrédula la rubia sin mirarla

-Tenemos que ensayar nuestra canción, hoy es la presentación en club Glee, te acuerdas ¿vedad?

-Sí, lo sé… ¿qué canción elegiste?-dijo sin ánimos

-Bueno encontré la perfecta canción que podría complementar nuestras voces…y bueno es de _Marianas Trench_ se llama _Good To You ¿_la conoces?

-Si se cual es-miro Quinn los ojos de la morocha-está bien me gusta esa canción

-Ok… ¿Quinn puedo hacerte una pregunta?-cuestiono tímidamente mientras Quinn la miraba confundida por lo que quería preguntarle.

-Eey hola Quinnie, hola Rachel-Puck llegaba interrumpiendo aquella conversación para alivio de la rubia

-Hola puck-dijeron casi a dúo

-Ya tienen la canción que había que elegir-pregunto

-Sí, es una canción de _Marianas Trench_ -afirmo Rachel mirando a Quinn que no hablaba.

-Wuuauu me muero por escuchar un dúo de ustedes-espeto puck con cara de interesado

-Y tú ¿elegiste la canción?-cuestiono Rachel

-Oh si ya la elegimos con Artie es una de One Republic-afirmo sonriéndole a la morocha

-Ok…me muero de ganas por escucharlos-afirmo sonriendo Rachel-bueno, Quinn antes de la ultima hora búscame así no ponemos de acuerdo-dijo parándose de al lado de Quinn dándole el lugar al chico

Quinn solo asintió y la miro con una media sonrisa.

-ok nos vemos-dijo Rachel que ya se alejaba entre la multitud de alumnos.

-¿Que te sucede rubia? Ya sé que no soportas a Berry, pero no hablaste ni un solo segundo, parecías que estabas en otro mundo

-Nada puck, es que estoy un poco cansada y malhumorada hoy, es eso.

-Ok…te acompaño hoy hasta tu casa

-Bueno, está bien pero sin prendas.

-Vale, sin ninguna prenda, ya aprendí que tu siempre ganas-bromeo sacandole una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga

* * *

><p>La clase del club Glee fue muy entretenida los chicos hicieron lo mejor que saben hacer cantar, bueno no tanto para Mike y Brittany que son los mejores bailarines pero hicieron su mejor esfuerzo y les salió muy bonito. Al momento de cantar con Rachel lo único que quería Quinn era desaparecer, pero no podía debía cumplir con la tarea y así lo hizo.<p>

_Rachel comenzó a cantar la primera parte de la canción mientras se acercaba a Quinn que estaba mirando al frente y estaba cerca del piano._

**Everyone's around, no words are coming now**  
><strong>And I can't find my breath.<strong>  
><strong>Can we just say the rest with no sound?<strong>  
><strong>And I know this isn't enough,<strong>  
><strong>I still don't measure up<strong>  
><strong>And Im not prepared;<strong>  
><strong>Sorry is never there when you need it<strong>

**And I do want you to know**  
><strong>I'll hold you up above everyone<strong>  
><strong>And I do want you to know<strong>  
><strong>I think you'd be good to me<strong>  
><strong>And I'd be so good to you<strong>

**I would**

_Quinn comenzó a cantar sin mirar a Rachel todavía solo se balanceaba en su propio peso_

**I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines**  
><strong>But maybe it's me; maybe I only see what I want<strong>  
><strong>Or I still have your letter,<strong>  
><strong>Just got caught between<strong>  
><strong>Someone I just invented,<strong>  
><strong>Who I really am and who I've become<strong>

_la rubia canto junto a Rachel el estribillo y Quinn fijo su mirada en los ojos marrones y se acerco hasta llegar a un espacio limite en el cual ninguna podía dar un paso hacia delante_

__**And I do want you to know**  
><strong>I'll hold you up above everyone<strong>  
><strong>And I do want you to know<strong>  
><strong>I think you'd be good to me<strong>  
><strong>And I'd be so good to you<strong>

**Whoaa ohh...**

**Yeah**  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

**I would**

**And now I do want you to know**  
><strong>I'll hold you up above everyone<strong>  
><strong>And I do want you to know<strong>  
><strong>I think you'd be good to me<strong>  
><strong>And I'd be so good to you<strong>

_Rachel agarro las manos de Quinn con las suyas y cantaron juntas el final de la canción con sus manos entrelazadas._

**I'd be good to you**  
><strong>I'd be good to you<strong>  
><strong>I'd be good to you (I'd be so good to you)<strong>  
><strong>I'd be good to you<strong>  
><strong>I'd be good to you<strong>  
><strong>I'd be good to you (I'd be so good to you)<strong>

_La canción termino y Quinn y Rachel se habían quedado paradas una en frente de la otra mirándose intensamente con las manos todavía entrelazadas y todos los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y Quinn dejo de mirar a Rachel y soltó la mano de la morocha._

-Genial chicas! Ya tenemos nuestras ganadoras! tomen su boleto para Breadstix.

Rachel lo agarro y le sonrió a Quinn.

El día había terminado y Quinn se dirigía en su auto con Puck hacia su casa

-¿Que química que hay con Rachel no?

-¿Que dices?

-En serio, parecía tan real, como en las películas.

-Bueno eso se llama actuar

-Claro. Se llama Negación de la realidad

Quinn se detuvo en la casa de puck y lo miro enojada

-Adiós Quinn!-dijo mientras salía del auto con una sonrisa picara

La rubia arranco el auto y se fue hacia su casa.

Quinn había terminado de comer y se dirigió a su cuarto y encontró su celular con un nuevo mensaje era de Sam por lo que decía el mensaje.

_Hola, Quinn soy Sam ¿como estas? Me encanto tu canción de hoy._

_Cantas muy lindo, Rachel también pero tú te destacas_-**Eso es mentira-**Pensó Quinn, porque se criticaba a si misma cuando eso era un cumplido.

_Sabes estaba pensando en que podríamos ser el próximo dúo ya que es de parejas chico/chica_

_Si te interesa hablamos mañana en el almuerzo vale. Adiós Quinn. Que descanses._

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee Ni los Personajes me Pertenecen-<strong>


	5. Sam & Quinn

**Cap. 5 | Sam & Quinn**

Quinn había estado pensativa toda la noche con la propuesta de Sam, no sabía si aceptarla o no pero tal vez era el único remedio las parejas ya estaban formadas por lo que había escuchado.

Así que en el almuerzo se dirigió a la mesa del chico rubio y lo saludo.

-Hola Sam…-dijo Quinn mirando sus ojos y su pelo rubio.

-Hola Quinn-contesto Sam, nervioso de hablar con la rubia-pensé que no ibas a aceptar cantar conmigo, ya que ni hablamos.

-Bueno lo pensé toda la noche y me gustaría cantar contigo-dijo Quinn con una mirada coqueta

-Bueno te parece que ensayemos hoy en el salón de arte, hoy está libre nadie lo va a usar.

-Ok… si está bien, me encantaría te veo en el salón de arte. Adiós-y Quinn se alejo.

-Estoy enamorado de sus ojos-susurro Sam al viento mientras veía como se alejaba por la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Pareces que tenemos una nueva pareja-dijo triste kurt<p>

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto mercedes que estaba sentada en la mesa con Finn, Rachel, Puck, Tina, Artie y Mike, y ahora Kurt.

-Sam y Quinn-Dijo desilusionado

-Oh…no es gay el rubio al final.

-No, no lo es, está enamorado de Quinn desde que llego al colegio.

Rachel sintió algo una sensación en su estomago que no supo descifrar pensó que tal vez la comida le estaría cayendo mal.

-Porque tengo tanta mala suerte, al buscar el amor-dijo desesperanzado kurt apoyando el codo en la mesa, y mercedes lo abrazo.

-Ya vas a encontrar a alguien Kurt te lo aseguro, solo deja de buscar, tal vez el te va a encontrar-Dijo con una sonrisa Rachel.

-Gracias Rachel, gracias…-dijo kurt con una media sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Bueno aquí estoy, que canción piensas que podríamos cantar juntos-pregunto Quinn sin dejar de mirarlo coquetamente<p>

-Bueno, pensé que podríamos cantar ''Lucky'' de Jason Mraz con Colbie Coillat

-Bueno, está bien me gusta esa canción

-Bien practiquemos-dijo Sam agarrando su guitarra-Ponte detrás mío-dijo sonriendo coquetamente Sam

Quinn lo miro confusa

-¿Sabes tocar?-pregunto el chico rubio

-No, no se-Negó Quinn con la cabeza

-Bien entonces, ven ponte detrás mío-Quinn se acerco a el

-Ahora agarra aquí y aquí y mantienes-La miro Sam con una sonrisa

-Bien-La melodía era muy lenta y salía a la perfección a pesar de que Quinn no sabía tocar pero no era nada difícil lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo que pasaba después fue incierto para ella estaba besando a Sam, no sabía cómo había dejado que pasara pero Sam parecía un buen chico y ella tenía que tener una distracción de esa sensación que lograba hacerla estremecer cuando estaba cerca de la morocha.

Al salir del colegio Quinn se cruzo con Sam que la invito a una fiesta en la playa que había mañana a la noche, los chicos del club Glee iban a estar también ahí era en la casa de Santana, Quinn ya sabía de la fiesta pero sin embargo, acepto ir con el cómo su pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee Ni los Personajes me Pertenecen-<strong>


	6. La fiesta en la Playa

**Cap. 6 | La fiesta en la playa**

-Rachel…vamos di que si-insistía finn-van a estar los chicos además es para celebrar la bienvenida de Sam por favor-Suplicaba el chico alto mirando a Rachel.

-Bueno está bien…Pero si me trata mal Santana me voy, no voy a aguantar toda la noche-Lo miro de reojo a finn que estaba a su lado, en el banco de la plaza

-Ok…Muy bien, te prometo que Santana no va a molestarte hoy, te paso a buscar a las diez en mi auto ¿quieres?-pregunto

-Bueno está bien…nos vemos esta noche-dijo Rachel levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a su casa

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos esta noche.

Rachel se inclino y le dio un beso dulce en los labios a Finn y se fue caminando hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien?-pregunto con obviedad santana<p>

-Bien ¿qué?-pregunto confusa Quinn

-Aay vamos, porque no me dices que estas saliendo con el rubio de boca grande.

-Aaah eso- que rápido se entera la gente de las cosas-pensó Quinn

-Bueno si estoy saliendo con Sam, no es algo formal todavía pero bueno hoy me invito como su pareja a tu fiesta.

-Obvio que vienes ¿no?-Pregunto la morena

-Si voy a estar en tu fiesta, voy a ir con él.

-Ok me alegro de que empieces otra vez, y te olvides de Finn y Puck que son inservibles-Dijo furiosa santana

-Pero si tú sales con Puck-dijo Quinn confundida

-Acostarse no es salir-aclaro santana

-Es verdad si no santana y yo seriamos pareja-agrego Brittany desde la cama de Quinn. Mientras Quinn buscaba algo que ponerse la regla era que todos debían llevar ropa blanca quien sabe porque eran ocurrencias santana.

-Ok…está bien-dijo casi sorprendida mirando a santana, que no la miraba, sino que miraba con una mirada fulminante a Britt.

* * *

><p>-Que me pongo-pensó Rachel sentada en su cama mirando el closet-Que idea estúpida la de llevar todos algo blanco-dijo en voz alta<p>

-¿Rach?-Pregunto Hiram su padre-¿Que sucede cariño?

-Nada papi es que no se que ponerme no encuentre nada blanco en el closet

-Pero que hay de esta camisa-sacándola del closet

-Papi ¿eso?...-Pregunto asqueada

-Ok…a ver algo tienes que tener mira…aquí…el vestido que te regalo Kurt para tu cumpleaños y jamás usaste.

La cara de Rachel se ilumino al ver el hermoso vestido blanco con algunos detalles de color crema.

Me había olvidado totalmente de ese vestido-dijo sorprendida Rachel-Gracia papi eres mi héroe-Dijo mientras abrazaba a su papa.

* * *

><p>-Bien me pongo este ¿que te parece?-pregunto Quinn a su mamá que la miraba expectante con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas que se había comprado en el shopping.<p>

-Me gusta ese te quedaría bien con tu pelo suelto, Quinnie-dijo Judy mientras le soltaba el pelo que siempre tenía atado con esa coleta distinguida de las Cheerios.

Quinn sonrió cuando se miro en el espejo, se acordó un momento de Beth, cuando su mamá le preparaba el vestido blanco y Beth estaba dentro de ella, haciéndola engordar un poco con los antojos momentáneos que tenia.

* * *

><p>-Ok ya bajo-le dijo Rachel a Finn que estaba del otro lado del celular<p>

-Adiós papis, los quiero-se despidió mientras se alejaba por la puerta.

-Bien preparada-Dijo Sam que miraba a Quinn con ternura

-¿Tú estás preparado? es tu fiesta ¿no?-Pregunto Quinn

-Sí pero tu ahora eres mi pareja eso es importante para mí.

Quinn beso a Sam y se dispusieron a bajar del auto para entrar a la casa de Santana.

-¿Bien lista?-cuestiono Finn

-Estoy nerviosa, pero si estoy lista-Contesto Rachel con una sonrisa

-Bien vamos-bajaron del auto y finn agarro la mano de Rachel y entraron a la fiesta.

Estaban todos los chicos del club Glee bailando con otra mucha gente desconocida pero parecía que Finn conocía a la mayoría a cada paso que daba saludaba algún que otro chico de su equipo y algunas porristas.

-Bailemos esta canción me encanta!-Le dijo Sam a Quinn con alegría agarrándola de la mano

Quinn no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando ya estaba bailando con Sam muy acaramelados en una punta.

Rachel estaba sentada tomando jugo de naranja mientras veía a la multitud bailar, Finn se había ido al baño hace 5 minutos y la había dejado allí.

Quinn asomo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sam y vio a Rachel sentada con un vaso en la mano y sus piernas cruzadas sin Finn, Rachel vio a Sam y después presto atención a la mirada de la rubia que la estaba mirando hacia bastante tiempo. Rachel la vio desvió su mirada y se fue a buscar a finn, no sabía por qué razón cuando vio a Sam abrazando y bailando de esa forma con Quinn la molestaba tanto y le daba retorcijones en el estomago, tal vez, no era la comida del colegio.

-¿Qué pasa Quinn?-le pregunto el chico rubio

-Nada quiero ir al baño, ya vuelvo-le contesto

-Ok…yo voy a estar con los chicos por si me buscas-le sonrió mientras se lo decía.

-Está bien-Y Quinn se dirigió al baño que quedaba en la primera planta de la casa de santana, al lado de su pieza.

Quinn subió las escaleras y su corazón se encogió y el dolor fue en su pecho esta vez, Quinn vio a Rachel besando apasionadamente a finn que tenía sus manos en la cintura de la morocha mientras que los brazos de Rachel se enredaban en el cuello del chico alto.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y bajo corriendo escaleras abajo y se dirigió a las playa, Rachel la vio y se alejo de Finn, le dijo que iba a buscar algo para tomar el chico la miro confundido y asintió bajaron juntos pero Finn se quedo hablando con Puck.

Rachel se escapo de la casa y fue a buscar a Quinn, no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo pero quería preguntarle que le pasaba, y que no podía hacer, esa frase que le había quedado resonando en la cabeza cuando Quinn la dejo sola en el salón de música.

La playa estaba vacía no había nadie ya que era muy tarde, la noche estaba estrellada aunque anunciaba una tormenta pronta con nubes amenazadoras. Quinn caminaba lejos de la casa de Santana con los zapatos en su mano, su vestido y su pelo volaban al compas de la brisa del mar.

Rachel observo a lo lejos una chica rubia con su pelo al viento y supo que era ella así que se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la porrista. Quinn estaba parada mirando las olas del mar cuando una mano se poso en su hombro haciendo que se exaltara del susto.

-¿Berry qué haces aquí? La fiesta es allá fenómeno…-Dijo señalando en dirección a la casa, hiriendo tanto como podía a la morocha.

-Quinn porque me tratas así, hace un año nos conocemos y yo siempre me comporte bien contigo.

-Berry no tengo tiempo para estupideces-dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la fiesta.

-Espera…Quinn-dijo Rachel agarrándola por la muñeca, Quinn sintió esa sensación una vez más cuando sintió el contacto de la morocha

-¿Que no puedes hacer?-Cuestiono la morocha

-¿Qué?-dijo confundida la líder de las porristas.

-Tu…la otra vez en el salón de música me dijiste que no podías, ¿que no puedes?-Pregunto la morocha soltando la muñeca de Quinn.

-Yo no puedo…-La lluvia de repente la sorprendió, estaba lloviendo con fuerza y un trueno se escucho al fondo.

Rachel abrazo a la rubia por el susto que tuvo y Quinn se estremeció al contacto tibio del cuerpo de la morocha. Rachel levanto la mirada y vio los ojos verdosos de la rubia que la miraba atenta.

Quinn prosiguió estando todavía cerca de Rachel en ese abrazo que las puso una frente a la otra

-Rachel yo no puedo…-seguía mirando a Rachel a los ojos con la lluvia que caía y recorría el perfecto rostro de la morocha-Yo no puedo con esto-dijo Quinn confundida

-¿Qué es esto Quinn?-pregunto Rachel mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Quinn se refería a la sensación que tenía cuando solo la miraba o cuando la rozaba sin querer a la cantante. Ella sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca siempre, incluso soñaba con ella todas las noches, lloraba con canciones que la hacían recordar a la morocha cantante, pero ella no quería, no podía tener sentimientos por Rachel Berry , no podía tener esos sentimientos por una mujer, si podía, pero ella no quería.

Rachel mantuvo la mirada y Quinn poso su mano en la mejilla de Rachel, la morocha no sentía la necesidad de moverse y no lo hizo, Quinn la miro y cerro el espacio entre sus dos rostros, Quinn se había atrevido a besarla, lo que nunca pudo haber adivinado era si Rachel le iba a devolver el beso y así lo hizo, Rachel tenía las manos en la cadera de Quinn que la acercaba a su cuerpo y se movían por su espalda, la rubia sin embargo tenía las manos enredadas en el pelo de Rachel y la besaba apasionadamente como si ese beso fuera el último, la lluvia lograba ser el complemento perfecto en esa escena, hasta que Quinn se separo de Rachel y logro respirar con normalidad.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto confundida y consternada Rachel.

-Lo siento, no sé porque lo hice. De verdad lo siento-Quinn se disculpo y se alejo de Rachel una vez más, dejándola sola con interrogantes en su mente y una confusión que generaba en su interior.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee Ni los Personajes me Pertenecen-<strong>


	7. ¿Por Que?

**Cap. 7 | ¿Por que?**

Rachel se despertó en su cama, con los primeros rayos del sol, se levanto y se dirigió al baño para bañarse, había vuelto sola de la fiesta a eso de las 2 de la mañana porque no se sentía bien, no podía creer lo que había sucedido con Quinn no entendía porque no tuvo el accionar de querer alejar a la rubia de su cuerpo y porque había respondido a aquel beso bajo la lluvia.

Rachel bajo las escaleras y vio a sus padres desayunando y los acompaño.

Quinn se levanto de su cama, y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando toda la noche, porque tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Se dirigió al baño se lavo la cara, se miro al espejo y rompió a llorar una vez más, no quería hacerlo pero no era capaz de parar.

Quinn se miro una vez más al espejo y se dijo a si misma

-Tu Quinn Fabray no estás enamorada de Rachel Berry-Cuando termino de repetírselo dejo de llorar, se baño, se maquillo y bajo a almorzar con su madre.

El día paso muy rápido para Quinn había estado paseando con Sam y le había pedido disculpas por haberse ido sin avisar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste anoche de la fiesta?-cuestiono a la rubia, con la cual se dirigía a la plaza.

-Es que mi mama me llamo urgente, le había bajado la presión, pero ya está bien no era nada-Lo miro los ojos-Lo siento, de verdad-Esas palabras justificaban lo que había hecho con Rachel lo que había sucedido esa noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no el irse sin avisar, pero claro Sam no lo sabía.

-Está bien, Quinn es tu madre, me alegro que este bien-este la miro, y la beso tiernamente.

-¿Rach? ¿Qué paso anoche que te fuiste? ¿Santana te molesto? ¿Te hizo algo?-Dijo finn preocupado, mientras caminaban hacia la plaza.

-No, Santana no me hizo nada-Respondió recordando el beso con Quinn- Solo que no me sentía bien, ya te dije será la comida del colegio.

-Sí, me imagino esa comida, se ve tan rara-dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, Rachel le sonrió y asintió mientras sostenía la mano de Finn.

Quinn caminaba en la plaza de la mano con Sam, hablaban sobre la canción que iban a cantar juntos, y lo contento que estaba el por cantar con la rubia. La Cheerio lo escuchaba sin prestarle mucha atención solo asentía y le sonreía…No podía dejar de pensar en cómo iba a ser el día de mañana cuando viera a Rachel y cuando cantara al frente con Sam su novio, porque algo que se aseguraba Quinn era que ya todos en el colegio sabían de su relación con el rubio.

Finn y Rachel llegaron a la plaza, y Rachel mientras caminaba clavo la mirada en una pareja realmente familiar, eran Sam y Quinn, para su agrado Quinn no la vio y Rachel le pidió por favor a Finn si podían volver a su casa, porque no sentía muy bien, esta vez era verdad, sentía una vez más un retorcijón en su estomago y dolor en el pecho, como si algo la estuviera atravesando en aquel momento, como cuando Kurt en la cafetería se hizo cargo de esparcir la información de que Sam y Quinn eran una pareja.

La noche llego y Rachel busco el anuario del colegio, mientras lo miraba se quedo mirando la foto de las Cheerios ahí estaba la rubia que la había besado, que había logrado que le sea infiel a Finn, que le hacía esparcir una sensación en su interior cuando la veía con Sam o cuando nombraban su nombre.

Ahí en la foto estaba ELLA la capitana de las Cheerios, la chica que cualquier persona joven de la secundaria quiere ser y que cualquier hombre quiere tener, ¿pero porque con ella?- se preguntaba Rachel mientras miraba la foto-¿por qué Rachel Berry podía tenerla?, ¿Por qué ella sí?, ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta estaba repetidamente en la mente de Rachel, hasta que logro conciliar el sueño, todavía con el anuario en sus manos, en la misma página donde se encontraba Quinn Fabray La Líder de las porristas.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>


	8. Los Sueños

**Cap. 8 | Los sueños**

Una nueva semana empezaba en el instituto Mckinley, y todo cambiaba para Quinn y Rachel.

Lo que había pasado bajo la lluvia era el accionar de un cambio rotundo en sus vidas. Ahora comenzaba lo difícil para ellas.

-Hola Quinn-Saludaba Puck apoyado en unos de los casilleros mientras la rubia buscaba los libros de historia

-Hola Puck-contesto con una media sonrisa

-Oye… ¿por qué te fuiste el sábado por la noche?

-Me había aburrido y quise irme a mi casa-resumió Quinn mientras cerraba su casillero

-Clarooo…-Puck la siguió y se puso en frente de ella-Me vas a decir la verdad o ¿no?

-Que verdad, ¿de qué hablas?

-Sabes Sam es mi compañero en el equipo y siempre hablamos, me dijo que te habías ido por Judy.

-Si me fui por mi mama y también porque estaba aburrida…-dijo furiosa-además porque te tengo que dar explicaciones a vos.

-Porque soy tu amigo más fiel-le dijo burlón

-Claro, está bien me fui porque tenía ganas de estar en mi casa ¿ok?

Mientras Quinn le explicaba que se había aburrido en la fiesta, Rachel cruzo por al lado de ella rozándola sin querer haciendo que la rubia le agarre un escalofrió en la espalda y quede un segundo sin habla mientras veía la espalda de Rachel que se dirigía a un salón.

-¿Quinn? Tierra llamando a Fabray-se burlaba mientras le hacía señas con la mano- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tengo clases, nos vemos-dijo apresurada y le dio un beso en la mejilla a puck

-¿Ok?-Puck una vez más quedaba confundido por las actitudes que tenia la rubia y entonces comprendió que el problema no estaba en su aburrimiento esa noche, había algo mas, pero no se acordaba mucho de la fiesta, porque solo se la paso con Finn y los chicos del equipo hablando y bebiendo.

-Muy bien clase, buenas tardes-Dijo Will Schuester que daba a comenzar la clase del Glee club-Hoy tenemos el dúo de-miro su carpeta-Sam Evans Y Quinn Fabray-dijo sonriendo a los dos chicos que se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Bien, vamos a cantar ''Lucky'' de Jason Mraz, espero que les guste-dijo mientras empezaba la canción.

La letra de la canción era muy linda y estimulante y las voces de Sam y Quinn eran muy complementarias hacían un dueto magnifico.

-¡Bravo chicos!-Aplaudía Mr. Schue y los chicos-Muy bien Quinn tus dúos son magníficos, muy bien Sam te felicito.

Rachel fue indiferente en todo momento no quería mirar el dueto, ni tampoco a la rubia que siempre que cantaba el estribillo miraba a su fila o a ella, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero no quería sentir esa sensación una vez más y no quería recordar lo que había pasado la noche del sábado.

Rachel se dirigía a la biblioteca a buscar unas partituras para cantar un solo la clase que viene, cuando vio a parada frente a la misma sección donde se dirigía La morocha a Quinn.

Quinn miraba atenta las partituras tratando de encontrar una canción que pudiera justificar ese sentimiento que le producía la morocha, ese sentimiento hermoso, aterrador y tan confuso.

La morocha se dirigió al lugar donde tenía que ir, quedaba del lado izquierdo de la rubia que seguía mirando una canción que no lograba, Rachel saber cual era.

Quinn movió su brazo para agarrar otra partitura cuando rozo con la piel morocha y suave de la cantante, la morocha se exalto y solo se corrió de ahí dirigiéndose a otra sección que no era en la cual ella quería estar pero se sentía mejor ahí que cerca de la porrista.

Una chica que quedaba en la biblioteca se fue dejándolas solas en un silencio de confusión y preguntas.

Rachel quedo en frente de la rubia cuando estaba en el estante muy distraída.

Quinn levanto la vista y se encontró con ella una vez más.

Rachel levanto la vista y su vista se fijo en los ojos de la rubia que la miraba con cara de ''Soy Una Estúpida, en verdad Lo Siento''

-Rachel, lo siento-hablo Quinn

- Quinn déjalo así, no quiero hablar ahora.

Quinn se dirigió a la vuelta de esa estantería y se puso en frente de la morocha.

-¿Quinn? No sé qué es lo que quieres pero no es gracioso lo que haces conmigo, en verdad-dijo Rachel mientras miraba el suelo, no podía mirar al frente.

-Rachel yo no hago nada contigo, solo es que no puedo mantener la distancia entre tú y yo, no sé que me sucede-dijo la porrista mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que querían salir, pero Quinn no lo iba a permitir.

Rachel levanto su mirada y la vio- Quinn esto no está bien, tú no puedes sentir eso, está mal tú lo sabes.

-Ya lo sé, Rachel, es que no se va esa sensación.

-Quinn yo no puedo con esto, no puedo estar contigo, no hagas de mi vida una confusión, estoy bien con Finn y tu eres Quinn Fabray-dijo Rachel nerviosa y tan rápido como ella hablaba.

-Eso que tiene que ver, digo yo tampoco puedo estar contigo-dijo Quinn afirmándoselo a Rachel.

-Bien, me alegro que sea así como piensas-contesto la morocha mientras su corazón se encogía y sentía ganas de romper a llorar.

-Berry….Si le cuentas a alguien-dijo amenazándola.

-Tú eres Quinn Fabray te acuerdas, y yo soy nada ya te lo había dicho o ¿no?, ¿quién me creería?-Contesto mientras se volteaba para irse.

-Tú eres demasiado, lo sabes ¿verdad?-dijo mientras Rachel se alejaba

Rachel se volteo a mirarla y se acerco, le corrió un mechón de pelo de su rostro perfecto.

-No puedo estar sin ti Fabray, no entiendo porque me pasa esto a mí yo soy feliz con Finn-Afirmo mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Rachel…yo tampoco lo entiendo.

-Es raro-dijeron a dúo y rieron juntas.

Rachel miro a los ojos verdosos de Quinn y la beso arrinconándola sobre la estantería de atrás de su rubia, Quinn respondió a su beso pidiendo mucho más pero Rachel se separo, y apoyo su frente sobre la frente de Quinn mientras sonreía con tristeza. Quinn le sonrió y le acaricio su pelo ondulado y brilloso.

-No entiendo lo que nos pasa Quinn-dijo Rachel mientras quedaba frente a su rubia.

-Yo ya lo entendí-afirmo Quinn, mirando a la cantante con ternura-Te amo, Rachel Berry.

Rachel se despertó, estaba algo alterada, por el sueño. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y trató de aclarar su cabeza.

''Qué rayos te pasa Berry es solo un sueño''- Pensó la morocha.

-¿Yo amo a Rachel?-se preguntaba la porrista en su cama después de el sueño compartido que habían tenido Rachel & Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>


	9. Te amo

**Cap. 9 | Te amo**

Eran las 6.00 de la mañana ni Rachel y Quinn habían podido dormir bien después del sueño que habían tenido. Rachel había dado vueltas en su cama sin encontrar una respuesta al sueño que había tenido por que soñaba con la rubia, porque en ese preciso momento en el que despertó se desilusiono de que eso no fuera real, porque tenía la necesidad de sentir a Quinn cerca de ella y poder abrazarla y jamás soltarla.

Quinn no había podido dormir y solo se quedo pensativa en su cama mirando hacia el techo, repitiendo en su cabeza cada una de las imágenes del sueño, ella no podía a amar a Berry su Némesis, necesitaba hablar con la morocha y aclarar una vez por todas lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Rachel, pero sabía que al día siguiente en el colegio la iba a enfrentar.

La rubia se dirigía a su casillero cuando vio pasar a Rachel a su lado, entonces lo decidió sin pensarlo tenía que hablar con ella.

Rachel se dirigía al salón de naturales a buscar algo parecido a una maqueta que estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor Barnett.

-Rachel tenemos que hablar-dijo sin respirar la rubia y cerró la puerta detrás de ella

-Ahora no puedo Quinn, tengo que entregarle esto a Puck, luego ¿vale?

-Luego no sé si voy a poder decirte esto, ¿por favor?

-Guau debe ser importante para que digas ''Por favor''-Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y la miro

-Rachel yo no entiendo, ni sé porque hice lo que hice la noche en la playa

-Eso ya está olvidado Quinn, solo estabas confundida y no te sentías bien

-No era eso Rachel, yo no-decía Quinn nerviosa las palabras no lograban articularse

-Entonces quisiste besarme aquella noche-contesto sorprendida la morocha

-No no quise besarte, jamás quisiera hacer eso contigo Berry-explico con una mueca Quinn

-no entiendo entonces, ¿qué quieres decirme? Dilo y ya!

-Es que no lo entiendo

Rachel se acordó de su sueño tuvo que pellizcarse para saber si lo que pasaba era real y si lo era

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la rubia

-Esto ya lo viví-explico Rachel-como un Deja vu

-Yo también creo que ya lo viví

-Hoy soñé con esto-dijeron a dúo la porrista y la cantante

-¿Qué?- dijo confundida Rachel

-Tú también soñaste lo mismo que soñé yo.

-Eso no puede pasar, sería como una conexión extraña entre dos personas que se odian, bueno por tu parte, la verdad es que yo no te odio.

Quinn levanto la vista del suelo y la miro-Rachel, ¿qué es lo que soñaste?

-Bueno era un sueño, no se Quinn, no recuerdo ¿ok?, ¿y tu recuerdas el sueño?

-No!...un poco

-Tal vez si lo recuerdas y quieres que se haga realidad-decía Rachel mientras acomodaba la maqueta en sus manos

-Rachel, deja esa maqueta yo tengo que decirte algo

-Por qué no lo dices. se me hace tarde-contesto enfurecida dejando la maqueta en el escritorio-Vamos Fabray no eres una cobarde o ¿sí?

-No me provoques Rachel

-Yo no lo hago, solo dime de una vez lo que quieres decirme-dijo casi gritando la cantante

-Te amo!...-Quinn lo dijo y se quedo mirando la reacción de Rachel

Rachel sintió una sensación extraña invadiendo su cuerpo, las palabras de la porrista resultaban tan verdaderas y no era un sueño, esta vez era real la desilusión que había sentido Rachel en la mañana había desparecido por completo después de haber escuchado a la porrista declararse.

Rachel la miro y solo camino hacia la puerta del salón quería salir de allí adentro, no podía contestarle a Quinn Fabray algo tan ilógico para alguien como ella después de haber tenido dos relaciones y una tercera con Sam nada le salía muy bien en el amor y Rachel no podía confiar en ella, era su enemiga y ahora quería ser su amante.

Quinn se quedo parada en la puerta sin moverse viendo como la morocha se acercaba hacia ella, su cuerpo temblaba con cada paso que la morocha hacia su dirección, no sabía si irse o decir que era una broma, o solo no ser una maldita cobarde.

Rachel estaba en frente de Quinn miro los ojos de la rubia que brillaban le corrió un mechón de su pelo rubio, lo acomodo detrás de su oreja y con su otra mano desocupada atino a abrir la puerta del salón para salir de allí adentro.

Quinn se movió a un costado y vio como la puerta se cerraba cuando la morocha ya había terminado de salir.

-No puede ser!-dijo Quinn mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se sentaba contra la puerta llorando.

Rachel salió corriendo del salón hacia el baño y se encerró en uno de ellos y comenzó a llorar, las palabras de la porrista resonaban cada segundo en su cabeza y ella estaba tan confundida.

Quinn salió del salón con su mejor cara para aparentar que no había llorado y vio a Sam que la esperaba en su casillero con una sonrisa en su cara y una rosa roja en la mano.

Quinn se acerco a su chico y lo saludo.

-Hola Sam-dijo sonriendo

-Hola Quinn-miro la rosa en su mano y se la dio a la rubia-Toma es tuya

-¿Por qué?-dijo confundida

-Porque… creo que Te amo-contesto Sam sonriéndole a su chica

Quinn lo abrazo y sobre los hombros de su chico pudo ver a Rachel mirándola con una mirada de desilusión y tristeza, Quinn quería ir corriendo hacia Rachel pero sus piernas no le respondían porque ella no podía estar con Berry.

Rachel vio toda la escena de Sam y Quinn y sintió ganas de romper a llorar una vez más en el día, pero se contuvo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Quinn la vio correr y mantuvo el abrazo con el rubio hasta que vio desaparecer a Rachel entre la multitud.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>


	10. El juego de la Verdad

Cap. 10

Habían pasado ya 2 meses de lo sucedido en el salón de naturales aquella mañana con Rachel, aquella mañana en que Quinn había decidido no ser una cobarde y decirle lo que sentía a la morocha, ella la amaba.

Los 2 meses habían sido muy duros para Rachel y Quinn ninguna de las dos había articulado palabra alguna en esos meses después del episodio que habían vivido.

Rachel estaba con Finn y Quinn estaba con Sam, La relación de Quinn con Sam era la más rara a veces no se saludaban, Quinn a veces negaba su relación con el rubio pero todos sabían que ella estaba con él.

**-**_La situación de acoso entre Kurt y Karofsky está fuera de control__**-**_**decía la morocha hablando con Tina, Brittany y Quinn-**_Kurt está abatido, está perdiendo peso... y no en el buen sentido_**-****Seguía explicando, articulando cada palabra con tanta rapidez como siempre lo hacía-**_y prácticamente ya no lucha por los solos, Alguna vez se han reído de todos nosotros, pero lo que Karofsky está haciendo es mucho peor_**-Rachel miro a las tres chicas que estaban en frente de ella y junto sus manos-**_Tenemos suerte de que nuestros novios estén en el equipo de futbol, Yo digo que nos unamos y les pidamos que confronten a Karofsky._

**-**Vale, lo primero de todo, no estoy saliendo con Sam**-explico Quinn mirándola, Rachel bajo su mirada y la escucho-**_Segundo, Pienso que colocas el movimiento feminista 50 años atrás Pero chicos como Karofsky solo responden a los músculos, Así que, ¿vamos a combatir violencia con violencia?_

**- **_¡No!-_**contesto Rachel mirando a Quinn-**_Mira,_no estoy diciendo que ellos deberían pegarle

Lo que estoy diciendo es que necesitamos defender a Kurt.

Esa conversación fue la única que habían tenido después de 2 meses Rachel con Quinn y Quinn con Rachel.

Los 2 meses de Rachel fueron de confusión, por las noches lloraba recordando a la rubia y durante dos semanas Rachel no había participado en ningún solo o dúo para el club Glee, a todo el mundo le parecía extraño hasta que la morocha cantante volvió a cantar y ser como antes, Rachel se había prometido a si misma que se iba a olvidar de todo lo sucedido con Quinn y que solo se iba a preocuparse por acabar el instituto y poder entrar en la universidad.

Quinn tampoco la había pasado nada bien, ya no participaba tanto en el Club Glee y siempre estaba sola en la cafetería, Santana y Brittany se daban cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su líder pero no entendían que era, ella sacaba buenas notas, tenía un cuerpo esplendido, tenia al chico más lindo del instituto y era líder de las porristas, nada era tan deprimente para que ella no sonriera como antes o solo hablara con santana o moleste a Berry.

-Hola Quinn!-saludo Kurt

-Hola-saludo dedicándole una media sonrisa

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro siéntate-dijo Quinn señalando su lado derecho en el cordón de la vereda, Kurt y Quinn eran vecinos y se conocían desde los 7 años, Quinn nunca lo había dicho por miedo a los molestos del colegio, pero Kurt aceptaba que sea así, desde que estaban en el Club Glee juntos, ellos se habían acercado más, como cuando tenían 7 años y jugaban con las muñecas y a Quinn se le hacía raro verlo con una Barbie y hacer los mejores vestidos para las muñecas, pero con el tiempo ya lo había captado su amigo era Gay y a ella no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Hace un poco de frio o ¿no?-pregunto Kurt mirándola

-Sí creo-dijo riendo-ya se acerca el invierno-dijo levantando la vista del piso mirando a su amigo

-Hace mucho que no te veía sonreír-le dijo Kurt sonriendo

Quinn no contesto, no era una pregunta tampoco, era una afirmación que ella ya sabía, Quinn apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de kurt y el chico la abrazo y se quedaron unos minutos sin hablar mirando la vereda del frente.

-Vamos a hacer un juego Quinn- dijo recomponiéndose, Quinn levanto la cabeza y lo miro expectante con una ceja levantada

-¿Te acuerdas ese juego de la Verdad que teníamos a los 11 años?-dijo Kurt mirando a Quinn

-sí, me acuerdo ese día me dijiste que eras Gay, como olvidarlo-dijo riendo Quinn

-bueno, ahora que volvimos a retomar nuestra amistad tú tienes que contarme el mayor secreto que tienes este año y yo te cuento uno mío-decía Kurt entusiasmado por escuchar a su amiga.

-¿Bien? Empiezas tu-dijo Quinn antes de que Kurt se adelantara

-Eso no vale siempre empiezo yo, y después tú no me cuentas nada

Quinn lo miro con cara de enojada

-Ook empiezo yo-Kurt se aclaro la garganta-Me gusta alguien y estamos a punto de empezar algo-conto Kurt sin dar nombres.

-¿Quien?-pregunto la rubia, suplicándole que le diga

-No te digo hasta que tú me digas tu secreto

-Bien-Quinn reemplanteo la idea de decírselo a su amigo o inventar algo, Kurt era la única persona en la que podía confiar y jamás iba a ser juzgada por que le gustara una mujer, lo había decidido Kurt iba a ser la primera persona que lo iba a saber y Quinn por fin iba a poder sacarse un peso de encima y tener un consejero y un verdadero amigo-Me gusta alguien, no, amo a alguien

-Quinn eso no vale ya sé que es Sam-Quinn miro hacia otro lado y Kurt se dio cuenta de que no era Sam

-Oh!-se sorprendió su amigo-Bien eso está bien mientras él te corresponda y no lastimes a Sam

-Sabes a veces pienso que tu serias mejor pareja que yo con Sam

-Si lástima que le gusten las mujeres

-Ey!-exclamo pegándole suave en el hombro a su amigo, los dos reían

-¿Bueno y quién es esa persona tan especial?-Pregunto Kurt

-Dime el nombre del chico primero, fueron tus reglas

-Ok, su nombre es Blaine y es uno de los cantantes principales de los Warbless

-guau, fuiste en busca de nuestro enemigo

-Yo no soy como Rachel, Blaine no es como Jesse él es una maravilla

-Lo sé, me parece genial que estés con alguien y te brillan los ojitos cuando lo nombras-dijo riendo Quinn

-¿En serio?-saco un espejito de su bolsillo y se miraba mientras Quinn se reía de el-Bueno no me cambies de tema, ¿quién es el chico que ha ganado tu corazón? Quinn-dijo enfatizando el nombre de la rubia

Quinn sabía que esto iba a ser de verdad y que no había vuelta atrás después de haberlo dicho.

-Es una chica, Kurt-dijo mirando la expresión de su amigo que abrió los ojos muy grandes y su boca se abría y cerraba y de pronto volvió a hablar

-Guau, Quinn parece el mismo día como cuando teníamos 11 años y yo te dije que era Gay y que veía Dirty Dancing porque me gustaba Patrick swayze no Jennifer Grey-Dijo sonriendo Kurt a su amiga que bajo la vista y miraba el suelo

-¿Y quién es?-pregunto poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia

-Ella es… Rachel…Rachel Berry

-¿La mini diva?-pregunto con un tono gracioso Kurt

-Si, Kurt la Mini-Diva

-Bueno, en realidad es que no me sorprende tanto esta relación Fabray/Berry-dijo Kurt mirándola a Quinn, que lo miraba sorprendida-Es decir era más que obvio siempre la molestas y los últimos meses las dos estaban tan cambiantes de humor, Rachel dejo de hacer solos por dos semanas y bueno tu no parecías muy feliz a pesar de tenerlo todo-Termino de hablar y abrazo a su amiga que tenía cara de tristeza-Te quiero Quinn, y esto ya va pasar y si no pasa buscare una forma de que Faberry triunfe

-¿Faberry?-pregunto Quinn separándose del abrazo

-es tu apellido y el de Rachel juntos-explico Kurt y Quinn sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar-Yo también te quiero Kurt y ya sabía que te gustaba Patrick Swayze

-Yo nunca me di cuenta de que te gustaba Jennifer Grey-Dijo riendo

-Ey! A mí no me gustaba, digo no me gusta-reclamo Quinn

-Ok-contesto con tono irónico y los dos rieron.


	11. Karofsky

**Cap. 11 | Karofsky**

El invierno ya había llegado en la ciudad de Lima. El último mes había pasado rápido Quinn podía contar con su confidente y amigo Kurt y el también lo hacía.

Kurt ya había establecido una relación con Blaine e iban a cumplir un mes de novios, Karofsky había sido expulsado de la escuela después de haber amenazado una vez más a Kurt en el que su amiga Quinn había sido testigo.

-A que le tienes miedo Karofsky vamos dímelo ¡No eres mi tipo!

Kurt se había decidido por enfrentar a Karofsky luego de que lo había empujado en los pasillos, Quinn quiso detener a su amigo y entro con él al vestuario y trataba de calmarlo.

- ¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, yo no voy a estar con niños gorditos que sudan mucho y van a ser calvos para sus 30 años.

-No me provoques, Hummel.

-Déjalo ya Kurt!-suplicaba su amiga

-¿Me vas a pegar? Hazlo.

-No me provoques-respondió Karofsky cerrando la puerta de su locker.

-Pégame, pero no va a cambiar lo que soy. ¡No puedes quitarme a golpes lo gay en mi, más de lo que yo puedo quitar lo ignorante en ti!

Quinn se adelanto a Kurt y recibió el golpe de Karofsky y cayo desmayada al suelo, Kurt solo gritaba que lo ayudaran y Karofsky solo decía que no quería que eso pasara.

Finn entro y vio la escena por detrás había entrado Will, Puck y Artie.

Puck solo atino a pegarle a Karofsky mientras que Will trataba de separarlos Finn no reaccionaba y Kurt llorando pedía que lo ayudara.

-Ayúdame Finn!-

-Vamos Finn hay que llevarla la enfermería-dijo Artie mientras le gritaba a Finn

-Claro-Finn reacciono y agarro a la rubia desmayada y la llevo hasta la enfermería a upa con sus brazos, Kurt iba detrás de él y Artie también de pronto aparecieron las chicas estaban Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mercedes y Rachel.

-¿Que le paso?-pregunto Santana

-Karofsky-Respondió Artie, Mercedes atino a abrazar a su amigo que lloraba y se echaba la culpa

-Es mi culpa, le tenía que haber hecho caso

-No es tu culpa Kurt, tu no le hiciste nada, fue Karofsky-Lo animaba mercedes mientras lo abrazaba y tina se unía al abrazo

-San, no se va morir Quinn verdad-Pregunto Brittany con lágrimas en sus ojos

-No, no Britt-dijo la morena abrazando a su amiga-Voy a matar a Karofsky!-Dijo santana enojada

Finn salió de la enfermería sin Quinn que ya la había dejado ahí dentro

-¿Como esta Quinn?-pregunto Rachel apenas salió su novio de la habitación

-Esta desmayada-contesto mientras abrazaba a su novia y rompía a llorar.

-Lo siento Kurt-decía Finn-No sé porque me quede congelado en una situación tan difícil.

-Está bien Finn por lo menos reaccionaste, gracias hermano-Kurt se abrazo con Finn

Quinn había sido traslada al hospital del centro solo porque su mama Judy lo había pedido no confiaba en la enfermería del instituto y el golpe de que había recibido su hija era de alguien mucho mas grandote y musculoso que cualquier otra cosa.

Los chicos iban a visitarla ella estaba en el hospital por su desmayo y sus mareos después del golpe de Karofsky y además tenía una fisura en su muñeca derecha por haberse golpeado con una banca del vestuario al caerse y tenía que llevar un yeso.

Los chicos iban a visitarla a menudo, Kurt iba todos los días y siempre le pedía perdón por no haberle hecho caso , la única persona que no había ido a visitarla era Rachel, Finn venía a menudo con Puck y Artie, pero la morocha cantante desde lo ocurrido no había ido a visitarla nunca.

-Lo siento Quinn-decía Kurt desde su silla

-Deja de disculparte o voy hacer que no te dejen entrar mas-dijo riendo Quinn

Kurt le sonrió.

-¿Rachel está bien?-Pregunto la rubia mirando a su amigo

-Si ella está bien, como siempre un poco Demasiado Diva-dijo enfatizando la palabra demasiado- ¿Ella no vino a verte verdad?

-No, no lo hizo-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y miro por la ventana

-Ella te quiere Quinn-dijo su amigo acariciando su brazo

-No Kurt ella no me quiere, ella ni siquiera vino a verme y sus padres me mandaron hasta flores-dijo limpiando su cara

-No lo sé entonces Q, tal vez está confundida y me tenga que pegar a mi

-Ella no es Karofsky,… ¿tú como estas?

-Bueno, bien… Genial ahora que Karofsky se fue-dijo sonriendo

-Me alegro por ti Kurt, ¿y Blaine?

-El es maravilloso bueno tu ya lo conoces

-Los dos lo son

-Gracias-contesto sonriendo Kurt

-5 minutos para finalizar la visita joven-dijo la enfermera

-Ok, Gracias, bueno Quinn nos vemos mañana en tu casa ya

-Si por fin vuelvo a mi casa-contesto feliz Quinn

-Cuídate. Te amo hermanita

-Yo también Te amo hermanito-Kurt salió por la puerta saludando con la mano a Quinn y la puerta se cerro Quinn tenía que aguantar una vez más estar en esa habitación sola.

Quinn se durmió por un momento y se despertó cuando escucho un ruido.

-¿Rachel?

-Hola Quinn-contesto la morocha.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>


	12. Habitación 206

Cap. 12

**Pov Rachel**

La tarde había sido tranquila las chicas en el salón de música se preparaban para el viaje a Europa que ya se acercaba.

Las chicas planeaban las cosas que haríamos en Francia-Paris para ser más exacto, la única que faltaba era Quinn, Santana había dicho que la había visto con Kurt, desde hace tiempo desde que nos alejamos se había hecho muy amiga de él.

Un ruido de afuera de los chicos hizo salir del salón de música a todas las chicas, cuando abrieron la puerta Kurt estaba llorando y santana pregunto qué había pasado_**-Karofsky-dijo Artie**_, Rachel logro salir del salón y vi a Quinn en los brazos de Finn desmayada o eso parecía, eso deseaba.

Rachel Abrazo a Finn que lloraba y luego el abrazo a su hermano Kurt que se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido.

Los chicos se quedaron sentados esperando que saliera la enfermera, ella salió y dio la noticia de que estaba muy bien Quinn, los chicos se relajaron y Brittany saltaba de alegría en los pasillos y todos empezaron a reír.

Mr. Shue aviso de que ya tenían que ir a sus respectivas casas que la mama de Quinn iba a llegar, todos se dirigían a sus casas pero Rachel entro a la enfermería para ver a Quinn.

Ella estaba acostada todavía dormida la enfermera no estaba allí dentro asique Rachel aprovecho para sentarse a su lado mientras agarraba su mano, le saco un mechón del perfecto rostro de Quinn y la beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Quinn…-decía Rachel mientras le acariciaba la mano-no vuelvas a asustarme así por favor te lo ruego…me muero si te llega a pasar algo en verdad Quinn, aunque no me escuches y yo este enojada contigo no aguantaría perderte-Los ojos marrones de la morocha asomaban el llanto pero se contuvo-Te amo Quinn Fabray, y aunque no podamos jamás estar juntas siempre voy a recordar nuestro primer beso y el ultimo-Rachel se levanto y miro a Quinn-No puedo vivir sin ti Quinn-Rachel se fue de la habitación y se dirigió a su casa, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Rachel se había quedado en el colegio.

Rachel pensó todo el día en la rubia en como estaría si la había escuchado aunque pareciera que no su dormir era muy profundo para despertarse.

Los padres de Rachel le sugirieron si quería ir a visitar a Quinn pero ella negó rotundamente ir a visitarla, no porque no quería, en realidad no deseaba otra cosa que saber cómo estaba Quinn pero su orgullo pudo con ella y los padres de Rachel solo le enviaron flores y la fueron a saludar y ver como estaba.

Ya era de noche y la luz de la luna daba en la habitación de Rachel, ella estaba en la ventana de su cuarto pensando en lo ocurrido con Quinn antes de que Karofsky la noqueara, se sentía culpable por no haber ido a visitar en el hospital, así que tomo una decisión iba a ver a Quinn en el hospital.

Llego al hospital de la ciudad y se dirigió a recepción

-¿Hola en que habitación se encuentra Quinn Fabray?-pregunto Rachel mientras una chica se daba vuelta y sin mucha atención le contesto

-En la habitación 206-la chica siguió hablando por su celular

-Gracias-Rachel se dirigió a la habitación y encontró la puerta de la habitación, la morocha no sabía si girar el picaporte o solo irse, sus padres la iban a castigar si se enteraban de que se había escapado de su casa a medianoche sola, Rachel a agarro el picaporte y lo dio vuelta la puerta hizo ruido en cuanto se cerro y Quinn despertó.

-¿Rachel?-pregunto confusa la rubia

-Hola Quinn-contesto la morocha

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Quinn mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Vine a verte, un poco tarde creo… pero lo hice

-Si demasiado tarde-sonrió Quinn al ver el reloj de la pared

-lo siento, en verdad yo quería venir a verte

-No tenías que hacerlo si no querías

-Lo sé, es que pareciera que tú le ganaste a mi orgullo

Quinn sonrió-si quieres puedes irte

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No…quiero que te quedes-Quinn la miro-*_**para siempre***_-pensó la porrista

Quinn le conto lo ocurrido con Karofsky y kurt antes de que él le pegara accidentalmente porque ella defendió a kurt, Rachel la admiraba por semejante gesto a Kurt y se quedaron toda la noche hablando, Quinn le dijo si quería acostarse a su lado y Rachel afirmo que si quería y se quedaron durmiendo hasta la mañana en la habitación 206 abrazadas.

Rachel se despertó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, ya eran las 5.00 de la mañana en 1 hora los padres de ella irían a su habitación a despertarla, Rachel se dio la vuelta y descubrió a una rubia que la acercaba a su cuerpo con su brazo en la cintura de la pequeña.

Quinn se hacia la dormida ya que no había dormido nada desde que Rachel había aceptado acostarse con ella, Quinn la vio dormir toda la noche y se enamoro del olor a vainilla del pelo de la morocha.

-¿Qué haces Rach?

-Tengo que irme Quinn-dijo agarrando su bolso y tratándose de acomodar el pelo-me van a matar cuando se enteren de que no pase la noche allí.

-¿No les vas decir dónde estabas?

-si…inventare algo Quinn-dijo mirándola

-Ok-afirmo la rubia

-Adiós Quinn-la morocha se acerco a Quinn y cuando iba a darle un beso en la mejilla Quinn le corrió la cara y la beso y Rachel sonrió sobre los labios de la rubia que la miraba con esos ojos verdes.

-Adiós -sonrió Quinn mirándola

-Adiós…nos vemos-la morocha salió de la habitación y se apoyo en la puerta y suspiro de felicidad y salió corriendo del hospital.

Quinn estaba feliz había pasado la noche con su amor y la había besado y Rachel no se había enojado con ella, y ya se acercaba el momento de irse a su casa y luego llegaba el viaje a Europa.

Rachel llego a su casa y sus padres todavía estaban durmiendo, era un alivio para ella así que preparo el desayuno y despertó a sus padres que no habían escuchado la alarma del reloj.


	13. La razón eres Tu

Cap. 13

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde la última vez que Quinn había visto a su morocha y regresaba al colegio ya sin su yeso y el moretón que le había costado el golpe de Karofsky.

Regreso al colegio y no se vistió con su uniforme de Cheerios, se vistió normal como toda la escuela y tenía su pelo suelto y en su cara una bella sonrisa.

-Hola Quinn-saludo Kurt

-Hola Kurt-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa

-¿Estas sin el uniforme?

-Voy a renunciar a las Cheerios

-En verdad-dijo con felicidad-Pero tu reputación no lo era todo-dijo con una mueca kurt

-kurt, eso no me importa ya!-Quinn se dirigió a su casillero despidiendo a Kurt con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós-se despidió kurt

Rachel iba caminando sola en el pasillo con una pila de libros, Finn no estaba así que no podía ayudarla con los libros como siempre él lo hacía, el chico alto estaba con dolor de estomago algo le había caído mal el último fin de semana cuando fue a comer Rachel con los Hummel, la familia de Finn.

-Rachel ¿te ayudo?-le pregunto una voz masculina

-Si, por favor-cuando dejo un par de libros vio que se trataba de Kurt

-¿los llevas a la biblioteca?-pregunto Kurt

-Ajam- respondió la morocha y se dirigieron a acomodar los libros en las estanterías

-¿y Finn como esta?-pregunto la morocha

-Bien…Bueno por lo menos ya no va tantas veces al baño a…-dijo dudoso-tu sabes

-Si claro

-¿Sabías que Quinn Fabray va a dejar su lugar en las porristas?

-No, no sabía, ¿porque lo hace?

-Ni idea, se me hace que está enamorada

-Si… Sam la enamoro de verdad-decía Rachel mirando hacia otro lado

-Claro-dijo con tono irónico

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rachel mirándolo

-Rachel ya lo sé, ella te ama a ti

-¿Que dices Kurt?-pregunto nerviosa-¿cuándo te lo dijo?

-eso no importa-sonrió Kurt

-no le digas a Finn-le suplico la morocha

-No te preocupes su secreto está bien conmigo, soy una tumba

-Gracias Kurt-sonrió Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla y kurt hizo una mueca.

-Pero no lastimes a Finn...El es muy sensible

Rachel lo miro confundida-¿En serio?

-Sí, el me lo cuenta todo cuando le hago chocolatada en la noche

-O guau, gran familia

-Si la mejor

-Kurt, no lo voy a lastimar, te lo prometo.

Ya era la hora de ir al Glee club en el salón de música y los 11 chicos estaban encaminados hacia al mismo lugar, todos se sentaron en sus lugares y el profesor Schuester comenzó la clase.

-Muy bien, chicos empecemos-junto sus manos-saben que ya se acerca el viaje a Europa y bueno pensé que tal vez podríamos ensayar algo para demostrar en el teatro de la ciudad ¿qué les parece?

Rachel sonrió y levanto la mano

-Rachel-señalo el profesor

-Me encanta la idea, creo que ya estoy pensando en que podemos basarnos

-Ok, Rachel-le dijo-pero vamos a tener que hacerlo otro día porque falta uno de los chicos

-Finn-afirmo Rachel

-¿Que le sucedió?

-dolor de estomago-afirmo Kurt

-Bueno espero que se mejore-El profesor se paró de su asiento-alguien quiere cantar o algo, ahora es su oportunidad-Rachel iba a levantar la mano pero Quinn fue más rápida.

-Quinn!-sonrió el profesor y la rubia se levanto de su asiento y quedo en frente de los chicos

-Bien quiero cantar una canción que se llama *The Reason*-le indico a Brad

**I´M NOT A PERFECT PERSON**  
><strong>THERE´S MANY THINGS I WISH I DIDN´T DO<strong>  
><strong>BUT I CONTINUE LEARNING<strong>  
><strong>I NEVER MEANT TO DO THOSE THINGS TO YOU<strong>  
><strong>AND SO I HAVE TO SAY BEFORE I GO<strong>  
><strong>THAT I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW<strong>

**I´VE FOUND A REASON FOR ME**  
><strong>TO CHANGE WHO I USED TO BE<strong>  
><strong>A REASON TO START OVER NEW<strong>  
><strong>AND THE REASON IS YOU<strong>

**I´M SORRY THAT I HURT YOU**  
><strong>IT´S SOMETHING I MUST LIVE WITH EVERYDAY<strong>  
><strong>AND ALL THE PAIN I PUT YOU THROUGH<strong>  
><strong>I WISH THAT I COULD TAKE IT ALL AWAY<strong>  
><strong>AND BE THE ONE WHO CATCHES ALL YOUR TEARS<strong>  
><strong>THAT´S WHY I NEED YOU TO HEAR<strong>

**I´VE FOUND A REASON FOR ME**  
><strong>TO CHANGE WHO I USED TO BE<strong>  
><strong>A REASON TO START OVER NEW<strong>  
><strong>AND THE REASON IS YOU<strong>

**AND THE REASON IS YOU**  
><strong>AND THE REASON IS YOU<strong>  
><strong>AND THE REASON IS YOU<strong>

**I´M NOT A PERFECT PERSON**  
><strong>I NEVER MEANT TO DO THOSE THINGS TO YOU<strong>  
><strong>AND SO I HAVE TO SAY BEFORE I GO<strong>  
><strong>THAT I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW<strong>

**I´VE FOUND A REASON FOR ME**  
><strong>TO CHANGE WHO I USED TO BE<strong>  
><strong>A REASON TO START OVER NEW<strong>  
><strong>AND THE REASON IS YOU<strong>

**I´VE FOUND A REASON TO SHOW**  
><strong>A SIDE OF ME YOU DIDN´T KNOW<strong>  
><strong>A REASON FOR ALL THAT I DO<strong>  
><strong>AND THE REASON IS YOU<strong>

La canción cantada por Quinn sonaba tan dulce con su voz aguda y se parecía que se la dedicaba a alguien según los chicos era para Sam, pero no era para él sino para ella, Rachel Berry, la chica que estuvo sonriendo en toda la canción mientras la rubia se la dedicaba a ella con cada mirada que le daba a su morocha, Kurt lo sabía y se reía de los chicos que miraban a Sam

-Me encanto la canción-dijo Kurt mientras salía por la puerta del salón la clase ya había finalizado

-Gracias-le sonrió la rubia

-Era para Rachel ¿verdad?

-Sí, obvio

-Sam entonces ya no es tu novio

-No… ya no lo es, termine con el este último fin de semana

-Qué raro que nadie se entero.

Los dos salieron por la puerta de salida y se dirigieron juntos a sus casas ya que quedaban cerca.

-¿Tú piensas que a Rachel le gusto la canción?

-A mi me canta Blaine esa canción y me caso-dijo riendo Kurt

-Hoy no hable con ella así que no se

-¿por qué no vas a su casa?-dijo mirándola-tipo Romeo y Julieta

-¿Quieres que suba a su balcón?-pregunto la rubia

-Claro-dijo kurt afirmando

-Tal vez lo haga-contesto Quinn


	14. Romeo y Julieta

Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegran el día! Bueno actualizo este fic solito porque me falta escribir los otros 2 :D

Es cortito el capitulo pero me encanta….

Adelanto: Se viene el viaje a Paris con los chicos del Glee Club :) y muchas cosas van a pasar.

Cap. 14 Faberry

Rachel estaba en su habitación haciendo los deberes de historia cuando escucho un ruido en su balcón, Rachel miro por la ventana y vio a una chica rubia sonriéndole, Quinn estaba en el balcón le había hecho caso al consejo de Kurt.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?-pregunto la morocha sonriendo

-Quería preguntarte algo

-No podías esperar hasta mañana

-No, no podía

-¿Que querías preguntarme?-le sonrió Rachel

-¿Te gusto la canción?, la que cante hoy. Era para vos-dijo Quinn sonrojándose

Rachel sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a la rubia-Eres hermosa-Quinn se puso colorada aunque Rachel no podía notarlo ya que era de noche.

-Tú eres hermosa-le dijo la rubia mientras acomodaba un mechón del pelo de la morocha.

Rachel sonrió y la beso en el balcón a la luz de la luna con las estrellas como únicas testigos de su amor secreto.

Quinn respondió al beso y poso sus manos en la cadera de la morocha.

Rachel logro hacer más efusivo el beso tirando de Quinn para su dormitorio, Quinn entro en el cuarto de Rachel el cual olía a frambuesa.

Rachel y Quinn cayeron en la cama, Rachel acercaba el rostro de la rubia con sus manos mientras Quinn con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de la morocha, cada tanto se separaban en busca de aire pero el oxigeno era lo menos importante en ese momento para Rachel y Quinn, de pronto se escucho que golpeaban a la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Rach?-se escucho preguntar al otro lado de la puerta mientras golpeaban

Quinn salto de encima de Rachel y la morocha le dijo que se esconda en el armario, Quinn hizo caso y Rachel acomodo su cama y su pelo y trato de respirar con normalidad.

-¿Que sucede pa?-pregunto con una sonrisa Rachel

-¿Escuche un ruido en tu balcón?-dijo james abriendo la puerta

-Debe ser el viento-mintió

-Sí. Claro. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, genial. ¿Por qué?

-Por que parecieras que estas nerviosa.

-No, no es nada es que me estaba quedando dormida y me despertaste.

-Bueno-contesto confundido su padre- me voy a dormir, no te duermas tarde…

-No. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-James beso a su hija en la frente y salió por la puerta

Rachel reía en silencio luego de lo que había pasado.

-Ya puedes salir del closet-dijo Rachel chistosa

-jaja, que graciosa-dijo irónicamente Quinn mientras salía

Rachel le sonrió.

-Debo irme-dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba a Rachel

-sí. Nos vemos mañana

-¿mañana?-pregunto confundida Quinn

-colegio mañana-dijo aclarándole

-oh! Si había olvidado que había colegio mañana

Quinn sonrió y se quedo mirando a Rachel

-Ok. Adiós-la saludo estrechándole la mano Quinn

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto ofendida Rachel

-¿Qué?

-Me vas a despedir con…-Rachel no término su oración cuando sintió los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos.

Quinn sonrió en la boca de Rachel.

Adiós-susurro Quinn y se dio la vuelta para bajar por donde había entrado pero volvió a subir una vez más.

-¿Que sucede?-dijo Rachel que estaba en el balcón mirándola

-¿Te gusto la canción?-pregunto Quinn

-¿Tu canción que era para mí?-pregunto y Quinn asintió-La verdad…-Rachel dudo y Quinn miraba preocupada-me encanto la canción, más si era para mí, y tú la cantabas.

Quinn sonrió y volvió a besar a Rachel y luego bajo y se fue hacia su casa, Rachel se quedo en su balcón hasta que la perdió de vista siempre sonriendo y acordándose del beso y preguntándose qué hubiera ocurrido si su padre no hubiera golpeado la puerta.


	15. ¿Cara o Cruz?

**nota del autor: **_Holaa! después de tanto tiempo actualizo! :DD es que no me alcanzan los tiempos con la escuela y las pruebas. Voy a tratar de actualizar los otros 2 el finde, Este lo actualizo hoy porque ya lo tengo escrito pero los otros no. Capaz La chica de al lado actualize primero! sean pacientes!...Los quiero! Gracias por los comentarios :DD...Disfruten y comenten! _

**Cap. 15**

Pov Rachel

Llego el día, hoy en la tarde nos dirigimos a Francia, nuestro primer viaje en grupo y vamos a lograr hacer un show en parís, la ciudad del amor, como la llaman todos los chicos y es cierto mis papis se conocieron allí y desde ese entonces están juntos, a veces pelean pero son muy pocas las veces que los veo discutir, la última vez fue por el decorado y fue la peor pelea estuvieron 2 días sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro, pero se aman y eso me hace muy feliz, la cuestión del amor para mí es muy importante por eso se que este viaje va a ser decisivo, voy a elegir, no quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos Finn y Quinn son muy importantes pero sé que tarde o temprano uno de los dos va a salir herido, no quiero perder a Quinn pero tampoco quiero herir a Finn.

-Hey Rach!-Saludo el chico alto

-Hola Finn!-saludo Rachel con un beso mientras entraban al salón de música donde ya se encontraba Mr. Shue.

-Bien, chicos-junto sus manos-Hoy es el día, como sabrán a las 20.00 sale el avión que nos va a llevar a Paris-dijo imitando el tono francés-Como saben yo tengo que ir con un acompañante y ese acompañante es la señorita Pillsbury, así que los esperamos en el aeropuerto, lleguen temprano si no quieren perder el vuelo y ahora los despido para que se preparen

Todos los chicos gritaban y aplaudían eufóricos por el viaje.

Rachel se dirigía hacia su casa a prepararse para el viaje.

Quinn también estaba terminando de hacer su valija y Judy la ayudaba.

Los Hummel-Hudson estaban repasando todo lo que debían llevar.

Rachel se vistió para ya estar preparada, se puso el mismo vestido blanco que había usado esa noche en la fiesta de Santana, en la cual descubrió que Quinn la amaba y se habían besado bajo la lluvia.

Todavía faltaba más de 1 hora para que sus padres la llevaran al aeropuerto, así que se le ocurrió hacer una lista de los pros y contras de Finn y Quinn.

La decisión de elegir a uno iba a ser tan difícil porque a pesar de que Rachel sabia que amaba a Quinn y que sin ella no podía vivir también sabia por otro lado sabia que el mariscal la amaba con locura y que ella respondía de la misma manera a ese amor, pero ella no sentía la posibilidad de ser la única en el mundo que podía amar a 2 personas al mismo tiempo, eso no estaba bien porque alguno de ellos iba a salir lastimado.

Finn-es atlético-escribió luego lo borro cuando se acordó de que Quinn también lo era porque había sido porrista.

Finn-odia todo lo que amo, por ejemplo los musicales de Broadway lo aburren y no le gusta escuchar a

A Quinn si le gusta Barbra y ama los musicales-No de la misma forma que Rachel

Finn-no se decide por una meta en el futuro

Quinn-decidió que quiere ser estudiar medicina en la universidad.

Finn-Tiene la perfecta voz.

Quinn-le falta practicar un poco más

Esto no puede ser-Pensó Rachel-Todo lo bueno lo tiene Quinn, entonces porque es tan difícil elegir.

-Rachel ya es hora de irnos-gritaba su papa desde la escalera

Rachel tiro el papel a la basura y bajo con su I-pod y su celular y el bolso.

-¿Listo?-pregunto James que estaba en el asiento de acompañante

-Si-afirmo con una sonrisa Rachel.

La llegada al aeropuerto fue lenta y con mucha ansiedad. Rachel iba acompañada de sus padres Michael y james.

En el asiento de atrás cantaba a dúo Don't Rain On My Parade junto a James.

Quinn en el auto con su madre y su padre la rubia vestía una camisa celeste con un pantalón blanco ajustado y los zapatos que su madre le regalo en su cumpleaños.

Rachel llego al aeropuerto y se encontró con Tina, Mike y Kurt Que estaba muy ocupado con su celular en la mano.

-Hola chicos-Los chicos vieron a Rachel y sonrieron y saludaron

-¿Viste a Finn?-Pregunto Rachel a Kurt

-Si fue con mi padre al café-afirmo Kurt sin dejar de mirar su celular

-A quien le mandas tantos mensajes?-cuestiono Rachel

Kurt puso atención en la pregunta-A Blaine, vamos a estar separados por una semana y media es mucho tiempo-Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa triste

-Oh! Ya veo, no te preocupes seguro que Blaine va a seguir amándote-Afirmo Rachel en broma

-Ya lo se-Dijo Kurt sonriendo

Rachel vio detrás de la espalda de Kurt la entrada de Quinn junto a sus padres Judy y Rusell Fabray y sonrió al verla con su pelo suelto sin el uniforme y su cara de chica seria, Kurt se dio cuenta que Rachel miraba embobada detrás de el

-Ajam tu enamorada ya llego-Dijo burlón

-Kurt!...Cállate voy a buscar a Finn

Quinn apenas había entrado al aeropuerto lo primero que hizo fue buscar el cuerpo de la morocha para verla una vez mas y vio a Rachel sonriéndole a lo lejos mientras estaba con Kurt, sus padres se quedaron hablando con la madre de Finn y Puck y Quinn miro una vez más a Rachel y logro ver que se dirigía al baño del aeropuerto.

Quinn se alejo de sus padres con delicadeza y se dirigió al baño.

Rachel sintió abrirse la puerta del baño y vio por el espejo que se trataba de la rubia sonrió al ver a Rachel que se acomodaba su pelo oscuro que caía sobre su espalda con pequeños bucles y se apoyo en la pared mirándola con lujuria y disfrute del momento.

Rachel se dio la vuelta se dirigió a la puerta de salida pero Quinn logro agarrarla por la muñeca pequeña de la morocha y tiro de ella para quedar frente a Rachel.

Rachel sonrío al verla alegremente y se mordió el labio inferior de su boca perfecta Quinn no lo soporto y la dirigió junto a ella adentro de uno de los cubículos del baño fueron directamente al último, Quinn cerró la puerta detrás de ella y Rachel la beso apasionadamente empujándola contra la puerta del baño Quinn ajuiciaba cada parte del cuerpo de la morocha y Rachel trataba de desabrochar la camisa celeste que llevaba puesta Quinn cuando lo logro saboreo el perfecto abdomen de la rubia mientras Quinn arqueaba su espalda y cada tanto lograba emitir un gemido de placer , Rachel la beso una vez más antes de volver a besar el abdomen de Quinn pero fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta en el baño solo estaban ellas pero ahora alguien había entrado

-¿San?-Pregunto Britt con cara de inocente apuntando a uno de los cubículos

-Dijimos que en lugares públicos no B.-Aclaro la morena que se maquillaba

-Ok…-Dijo Britt con voz triste mirando al suelo

Santana se acerco a Brittany y le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso en el cual la rubia respondió alegremente.

-¿Que sucede con los lugares públicos S?

-Al diablo con los lugares públicos B

Brittany rio en los labios de la morena y tiro de ella para meterse en el primer compartimiento

-Me encanta cuando eres así San-Dijo Brittany mientras le sacaba la remera a su morena

Quinn y Rachel seguían en el mismo lugar habían escuchado todo y Rachel reía por debajo mientras Quinn se lograba poner la camisa y le hacía señas a Rachel de que no hiciera ruido

-Hay que salir sin hacer ruido Quinn-explico Rachel que sostenía la mano de Quinn

Antes de salir Quinn la beso y susurro un te amo en la boca de Rachel, la morocha sonrió y solo asintió.

Cuando lograron salir Quinn se dirigió donde estaba Kurt y Rachel fue en busca de Finn.

Will y Emma ya se preparaban para juntar a los chicos para embarcar el vuelo.

-El vuelo con destino a Paris-Francia abordaran en la puerta 5, muchas gracias.

-Bien. Chicos esta la última vez que ven a sus padres, despídanse que van a estar una semana y media sin ellos-Dijo Shue mientras le sonreía a Emma.

Los chicos se saludaban con sus padres.

-Papi cuando llego llamo

-Si obviamente rach, y también cuando vayas a acostarte, trajiste el suéter ese azul, y también trajiste…

-Ok-Hizo una seña Michael para que James se calmara y Rachel rio-Que la pases genial princesa y llama si necesitas algo

-O alguien-agrego James

Era la primera vez que Rachel se iba sin sus padres y nadie iba a poder vigilarla

-¡Adiós papis los amo!-Rachel los abrazo a ambos y se dirigió con el grupo con su maleta Rosa.


	16. Paris

**Cap. 16 | ****París**

El viaje era largo los chicos estaban en la misma sección de asientos que eran de a tres Finn se sentó del lado de la ventana en el medio Rachel y a su costado Quinn.

Brittany y santana estaban con Sam mercedes con Kurt y tina. Puck estaba con Mike y Artie.

El avión ya estaba en pleno despegue y Finn agarro la mano de la morocha, Rachel trato de tranquilizarlo sabía que Finn le tenía miedo a las alturas y mas a viajar en avión después de haber visto ``destino final'' en la última reunión del club Glee en la casa de Puck.

Quinn reía por dentro por la cara del chico que cerraba los ojos y balbuceaba algo por debajo, parecía estar rezando y Rachel volteo a ver a la rubia a quien agarro de la mano y Quinn no tuvo miedo y tomo la mano de Rachel mientras le sonreía.

El avión ya estaba establecido en el cielo y ya no había turbulencias y Quinn soltó la mano de la morocha y miro hacia adelante, Rachel hablaba con Finn sobre su miedo a viajar en avión que el chico alto negaba.

El viaje era largo y cansador ya era de noche por la ventanilla se podía observar la ciudad iluminada ya se estaban alejando, Finn se durmió apoyando su cabeza en la ventanilla y Rachel apoyo cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y se quedo dormida, la rubia no se movió para no despertarla y se durmió.

-Bien tu despiertas a los chicos-Hablo will a Emma

Quinn se despertó al sentir que la despertaba la señorita Pillsbury y le dijo que despierte a Rachel y a Finn.

-Rach-susurro Quinn quien beso la cabeza de la más pequeña

-mm…m-Dijo risueña Rachel acomodándose en el asiento sonriendo de ver a la rubia a su lado

-Despierta a Finn que ya llegamos-explico Quinn y Rachel despertó a Finn

Todos juntos bajaron del avión para dirigirse al hotel de parís ya habían llegado después de tantas horas de viaje.

Llegaron al hotel y Emma separo por parejas al grupo ya que solo había habitaciones con 2 camas.

-Bien Finn vas con puck-finn se saludo con el chico del mohicano

-Mercedes y Tina-ambas se sonrieron

-Kurt y Sam-Sam le sonrió con confianza a Kurt

-Mike y Artie-Artie junto su puño con el del chico asiático que parecía contento

-Brittany y Rachel-Rachel se sorprendió y Santana gruño por debajo y miro con muy mala cara a Rachel.

-Quinn y Santana, bien esa es la lista cada uno tome una habitación y vaya con su respectivo compañero a la habitación, Will y yo estaremos en la 201 si nos buscan-Puck murmuro algo sobre will y Emma y los chicos empezaron a reír

-Bien chicos descansen que luego nos toca recorrer esta hermosa ciudad-explico Will nervioso

Todos los chicos obtuvieron la llave de su habitación, todos estaban en el mismo sector en el sector 200.

Rachel tomo su llave y se sorprendió al ver el numero de su puerta que era la 206 la misma que cuando fue a visitar a Quinn al hospital pero no podía decirlo porque nadie se había enterado de ese encuentro.

-Es esto una señal-pensó Rachel que abrió la habitación y Brittany salto en la cama y empezó a acomodar sus cosas.

Quinn y santana caminaban por los pasillos en silencio encontraron su habitación que era la 204 y estaba en frente de la habitación 206 que ya ocupaban Brittany y Rachel.

Rachel se acostó y se quedo dormida Brittany también se durmió abrazada a su pato.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba la señorita Pillsbury llamaba a las habitaciones de todos los chicos para que se prepararan para recorrer el hermoso lugar que los rodeaba.<p>

-Britt despierta-Llamaba Rachel a su compañera de cuarto

-Deja a mi pato…San-Murmuraba dormida la rubia y Rachel sonrió al escucharla

La puerta sonó alguien llamaba era santana que entro para despertar a la rubia

-Quieres ir a cambiarte a mi habitación…Por...Favor –Dudo santana-Berr…Rachel.

La morocha sonrió al escuchar ese favor y no lo dudo ni un segundo.

En la otra habitación se encontraba Quinn. Rachel entro tranquila y empezó a elegir que ropa ponerse había logrado sacar 3 mudas de ropa antes de que santana empezara a correrla por la fuerza.

-Que rápido despertaste a brittan…-Quinn se sorprendió al ver a Rachel en su habitación y la morocha quedo petrificada al ver a Quinn con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y su pelo mojado a un costado.

-Santana me dijo que viniera-dijo nerviosa Rachel

-¿Por?

-No lo sé, pero quería estar sola con Britt-Sonrió Rachel.

-¿Deberíamos decirles que sabemos lo de ellas dos?-Pregunto Quinn dirigiéndose a su ropero

-No lo sé Quinn, no creo que debamos meternos en su vida privada, además ¿qué le decimos cuando nos pregunten qué hacíamos las dos dentro de un baño?-Contesto la morocha sentándose en la cama

-Si tienes razón mejor no decimos nada-respondió Quinn para luego acercarse a Rachel y besarla.

-Bien mejor bajemos antes de que nos descubran, Quinn

-Pero yo estoy bien así- respondió Quinn besando el cuello de Rachel

-Mmm…Quinn-contesto Rachel separándose-Vamos ahora

-Bien, me cambio y vamos

En La recepción ya se encontraban todos los chicos del club Glee para desayunar y luego dar una vuelta por los distintos lugares de aquella hermosa ciudad.

-¿falta alguien?-pregunto la Srta. Pillsbury

-No, creo que no-Dijo Will

-¿Cada uno tiene su compañero?-Pregunto Emma

-Falta santana-agrego Quinn

-Y Brittany-aclaro Rachel cómplice a Quinn

-Ok, voy a buscarlas-respondió Mr. Schue

-No!-gritaron Quinn y Rachel mientras todos las miraban confundidos

-¿Porque no?-pregunto Schuester

-Porque ahí vienen-respondió Rachel

-Si, por eso-asintió Quinn

-Chicas la próxima vez no se demoren tanto-pidió Mr. Schue

-Ok! Perdón Mr. Schue-pidió disculpas Santana caminando junto al grupo con Brittany unidas por su dedo meñique

En el restaurant del hotel tuvieron que separarse por grupos ya que eran 14 personas.

Los chicos se sentaron en el mismo sector pero se sentaron en grupos de a 3.

Will y Emma se sentaron juntos en una punta para vigilar a los chicos

Sam se sentó con Mike y Artie. Finn con Puck y Rachel. Santana con Brittany y Quinn. Kurt con Mercedes y Tina.

Los chicos desayunaron variadamente mientras conversaban Quinn tenía la mesa de Rachel a un costado y de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Rachel y sonreía sola.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Qué?

-Desde hoy sonríes estúpidamente

-parece que alguien está enamorada-bromeo Britt

-¿te gusta Puckerman otra vez?-pregunto Santana

-¿Qué? No!..No estoy sonriendo-negó Quinn

-Sí, si lo haces-contesto Brittany

-ok? ¿Quieren algo? voy a ir buscarme jugo-contesto Quinn escapando de las peguntas

* * *

><p>-¿Quieren algo? voy a buscarme agua-pregunto Rachel a los 2 chicos que hablaban del Futboll<p>

-No gracias amor-contesto Finn

-Rach, me traes una manzana, por favor

-Ok, ya vuelvo-Rachel se levanto y Finn la tomo del brazo y la beso mientras Puckerman los cargaba Quinn se dio la vuelta y los vio, ese dolor que sentía cuando los veía juntos no era nada comparado al odio que tenia de ver a Finn todos los días.

Quinn se sirvió jugo y se dispuso a ir a su asiento, Rachel se dirigió por donde iba Quinn y rozo su mano con la de ella y le sonrio, Quinn hizo lo mismo y sintió la necesidad de besarla y decirles a todos que ella la amaba pero no podía, tenía que dar tiempo a Rachel.

El Desayuno termino en poco tiempo y los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, se alistaron y llevaban consigo cámara de fotos, celulares, mp3's.

Estuvieron durante el mediodía visitando lugares privilegiados, llegaron a visitar la torre Eiffel y se sacaron miles de fotos y una grupal.

Los chicos parecían niños de jardín corrían por todos lados jugando y riendo y Mr. Schuester siempre iba a buscarlos para que no se le escaparan

Ya era pasado el mediodía era la hora del almuerzo.

-¿bien quien tiene hambre?-pregunto Emma y todos afirmaron con un 'yo'

Llegaron a un Restaurant de lujo y este dejo que todos se pudieran sentar juntos y disfrutaron de delicioso espagueti y otras delicias.

La gente era muy amable y Noah siempre trataba de ligar con una que otra chica y nunca lo conseguía.

Quinn caminaba con Santana y Brittany y siempre volteaba para ver a su morocha y regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Mr. Schuester?

-Sí, Rachel-''me prestó atención'' pensó Rachel con una sonrisa

-No, me siento muy bien ¿puedo regresar al hotel?-explico Rachel

-Claro espera que le avise a Emma y yo te acompaño

-Oh! No Mr. Schue, no hace falta que se pierda todo esto por mi culpa y los chicos jamás me lo perdonarían

-Rachel, es mi deber

-¿Si quiere la puedo acompañar yo?-hablo Finn

-Eso no Finn-negó rotundamente Schuester-no es justo que te pierdas de tu viaje yo voy con Rachel al hotel y me quedare a cuidarla, ustedes disfruten

-mr. Schue?-pregunto una voz Fina y aguda desde el fondo

-Si Quinn?

Si quiere yo puedo quedarme con ella, yo he conocido parís desde los 5 años, mis vacaciones con mis padres siempre fueron en Europa así que no me perdería de nada

-Si Quinn, pero…

-No se preocupe Mr. Schue yo le aviso desde el hotel cuando llegamos, se lo prometo

Todos miraron extrañados por la generosidad de Quinn hacia Rachel Berry y la morocha trataba de ocultar su felicidad

-¿estás segura Quinn?

-Sí, si lo estoy-asintió Quinn

-¿Que dices Emma?

-Me parece que esta nueva Quinn, me va a caer mucho mejor

-Bien Quinn, confió en ti-mr. Schue llamo a un taxi y subieron las 2 chicas con destino al hotel

-¿Desde cuándo tan amigas estas dos?-ironizo Santana

-No lo sé-contesto Brittany confundida

* * *

><p><em><strong>La escena de la cafetería esta inspirada en unos de los capítulos de Pepa y Silvia (Los hombres de paco) como me hicieron llorar ellas 2. Todavía sigo llorando...<strong>_

**-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-**


	17. Your love means everything

Cap. 17 | **Your love means everything**

Quinn y Rachel llegaron al hotel al entrar al mismo Quinn se encargo de avisarle a Schuester de que ya habían llegado, él cual le agradeció una vez más a la rubia.

Las dos subieron juntas hacia la habitación de Rachel y la rubia le abrió la puerta.

Rachel se acostó en su cama, se saco los zapatos y su vincha del cabello mientras Quinn la observaba atenta.

-¿Quieres algo?-le pregunto nerviosa la rubia

-No, gracias Quinn-sonrio Rachel

-Bien-

La habitación quedo en un silencio incomodo, Rachel no hablaba desde que había llegado al hotel y eso Quinn lo notaba extraño.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Rachel

-Las 3 y 15

-¿A qué hora volverán?

-No lo sé, tipo 9-sonrio Quinn sentada a los pies de la cama dándole la espalda a la morocha

-Bien me voy a mi cuarto descansa-dijo mirando a la morocha-si necesitas algo avísame

-Quinn-susurro Rachel antes de que se fuera

-¿Si?

-Quédate conmigo…puedes sola quedarte aquí conmigo-dijo Rachel mientras le dejaba espacio en su cama para que la rubia se acostase.

Quinn camino nerviosa, trago saliva y se acostó a su lado tratando de no rozar su piel con la de Rachel.

La morocha cantante se dio media vuelta mirando a Quinn que miraba el techo y su respiración era un poco acelerada.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto inocentemente Rachel sonriendo

-Sí, si lo estoy-sonrio nerviosa Quinn-la última vez que estuve en una cama contigo me tuve que esconder en un armario-rio Rachel contagiando a Quinn

-¿Quinn?

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Quinn girando su cuerpo a dirección a Rachel quedando a escasos milímetros de su cara, que ya su respiración se combinaba.

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu…porque yo…Finn-Rachel no lograba completar las oraciones pero era entendible que hablaba de el triangulo amoroso que compartían Finn, Rachel y Quinn.

Rachel volteo dándole la espalda a Quinn mientras trataba de que sus lágrimas no comenzaran a hacerse presentes.

-Ey…-susurro Quinn al iodo de la morocha que se estremeció-lo entiendo, no me pidas perdón…es difícil, pero yo voy a esperarte-Rachel se dio la vuelta mirándola mientras Quinn le limpiaba las lagrimas-cuando tu estés lista ok?-Sonrio Quinn

-¿Por que eres así?

-¿Como así?

-Tan…tan dulce y tierna

-Tú me haces ser así-confeso Quinn acariciando el pelo de Rachel

-¿Quinn?

-¿Si? ¿Rach?

-Te…Te amo-susurro Rachel haciendo que la rubia la mirase sorprendida.

-¿Rachel?

-No te lo dije cuando tú me lo dijiste porque yo…no se esto, es tan confuso-Dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama-hace una hora estaba con Finn, ahora estoy contigo en la cama diciéndote que te amo, yo…no quiero lastimarlos…a ninguno de los dos

-Rach?-Quinn la abrazo por detrás-lo sé, sé que no quieres eso, pero eso va a tener que pasar y cuando lo hayas decidido, todo va a ser más fácil-Afirmo Quinn

-Es que yo ya lo decidí-confeso Rachel dándose la vuelta a Quinn que la miraba sorprendida

-¿Que decidiste?-pregunto con miedo Quinn

-Decidí…-Rachel sonrio y miro los labios de Quinn y luego sus ojos verdes almendrados que brillaban y la beso, Quinn correspondió ese beso feliz, sabía lo que significaba ella había sido elegida por la morocha.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto agitada Quinn pegando su frente con la de la morocha

Rachel sonrio-siempre lo estuve-Quinn la tomo del cuello atrayéndola hacia ella cayendo en la cama mientras que Rachel trataba de sacarse su suéter y Quinn su remera

-Rachel, espera-dijo Quinn agitada por la que estaba pasando

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Tú… tú estás segura de esto?-dijo Quinn acomodando un mechón de pelo de la morocha

Rachel sonrio y asintió-Si Quinn, yo quiero esto…Yo quiero mi primera vez contigo-dijo Rachel con una voz ronca sonrojándose por su confesión

Quinn la tomo del cuello y comenzó a besar el cuello de la morocha, mientras que Rachel solo acariciaba la piel pálida de su chica, nunca había sentido tanta excitación por un beso, los besos de Finn no eran malos pero Quinn lograba hacerla temblar, con solo rozar su piel con la de ella.

Quinn la admiro por un momento, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de la morocha y depositando un beso en cada caricia que realizaba, Rachel sonreía mirándola con atención, y a veces suspiraba por la delicadeza que lograba tener la rubia con ella.

Quinn subió a encontrarse con el rostro de Rachel y comenzó a besarla, sus lenguas estaban luchando sin control alguno y Quinn mordía el labio inferior de la morocha.

Quinn comenzó a deslizar el pantalón de la morocha con cuidado mientras Rachel solo la admiraba viéndola.

La rubia comenzó a besar las piernas de Rachel que a pesar de su baja estatura jamás parecían acabar, ese sabor que tenía la piel bronceada de la cantante era una adicción de Quinn, la morocha comenzó a retorcerse ante los besos de Quinn sobre los muslos de ella, y gemía despacio mientras se relamía los labios, la rubia subió hacia la boca de Rachel besando cada espacio del cuerpo de Rachel, beso sus piernas, su abdomen, su cuello hasta besarla nuevamente

-Te amo-susurro Rachel al oído de Quinn

-Yo también Te amo-Quinn deslizo su mano hacia la ropa interior de la morocha y Rachel elevo su espalda mientras cerraba sus ojos y su cabeza se caía hacia atrás, Quinn introdujo con cuidado dos dedos dentro de la morena y Rachel gimió alto y atino a besar a Quinn.

La rubia se mecía sobre Rachel con un ritmo lento y luego comenzó a hacerlo más rápido por petición de la morocha.

-Quinn-susurro contra el oído de la rubia-oh! Dios-Su cuerpo se tenso para luego caer y desplomarse de éxtasis, Quinn cayó a su lado tapando a Rachel y a ella con una sabana.

La morocha trataba de respirar con normalidad y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Eres genial Quinn

Quinn se ruborizo y sonrio-¿Qué?

-He descubierto una mejor sensación a la de estar arriba de un escenario

Quinn rio y la beso-Te amo-susurro

Rachel se acomodo en el pecho de Quinn-Lo sé, Yo también Te Amo-afirmo Rachel quedándose dormida junto a Quinn.

Santana y Brittany seguían con el grupo visitando distintos lugares hasta que se hicieron las 5.00 de la tarde y todos empezaban a regresar al hotel.

En la noche había una fiesta en la discoteca que quedaba al lado del hotel.

-¿Britt me dejas ir a buscar algo a tu cuarto?-pregunto santana mientras subía junto con la rubia en el ascensor

-¿Que te olvidaste ahora?-Dijo Brittany sonriendo y rozando su nariz con la de la latina

-Creo que una remera y algo mas…-Sonrio la latina sonrojándose

-Ok-Brittany la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto, Brittany abrió la puerta y se sorprendió junto con Santana.

-Ok?-Susurro Brittany al ver a Rachel acostada con la rubia

-Amor…mejor vamos, al otro cuarto

-No tengo la llave de ese cuarto, y además en cualquier momento va a venir Finn a ver a Rachel-Susurro para que no escucharan Quinn y Rachel

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-No lo se...Dime tu, siempre tienes un plan

Las chicas cerraron la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ruido.

-Quinn!-grito santana haciendo que Brittany riera

-Qué?..Oh! Santana...Britt...Yo

-Oh! Dios mío-dijo Rachel tapándose con la sabana-No es lo que

-Sí lo es-contesto Brittany parándose junto a santana a los pies de la cama

-Así que Quinn y Rachel son la nueva pareja del Mckinley, ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde...-contesto Quinn y Rachel la golpeo en el hombro-Auch!-

-Ok?, miren esto es, es lo que es ok?...Solo…no le digan a Finn-Hablo Rachel

La puerta comenzó a ser golpeada por el chico alto-¿Rach? ¿Estás ahí?

-Oh! Oh!-Susurro Brittany

-Mierda!-dijo Rachel mientras santana se reía

-¿Puedes ayudar en vez de reírte?

-OK…Nos sabes de la que te salvas Fabray...Además me tienes que contar muchas cosas tu... ¿Porque te ayudaría?

-¿Porque yo no le dije a nadie que estabas con Brittany?-Dijo Quinn seria-Ayúdame-susurro Quinn-por favor

-Bien, bien Fabray…Vete al baño

-Rachel?-golpeo más fuerte la puerta

-¿Que sucede Hudson?-pregunto santana con la puerta cerrada

-¿Esta Rachel? ¿Quiero verla?

-Si… espera que esta vomitando en el baño-

Rachel le pego un almohadazo mientras se vestía

-Auch!-grito santana

-¿Como vomitando?

-No es nada Finn, solo un ataque al estomago, algo le cayó mal…al menos que este embarazada-Rio santana ante su comentario haciendo enojar a Quinn que le arrojo un almohadón y Santana lo esquivo mientras le hacía burla

-Santana me abres ya!-dijo Finn

-Ya va...Que impaciente eres...-Santana abrió la puerta y Rachel apareció por el baño ya cambiada y con su mejor actuación de dolor de estomago y se recostó en su cama

-Amor!-Finn abrazo a Rachel-¿Como estas?

-No me siento muy bien-fingió Rachel

-Te traigo agua-Finn se levanto para ir al baño

-No!-gritaron Brittany y Rachel mientras santana se moría por reirá

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que, mejor no entres ahí-dijo con cara de asco Brittany-es algo realmente espantoso

-Si, Finn además ya me estoy mejorando-sonrio Rachel

-¿segura?

-Sí, segura

-Ok!-sonrio Finn-yo solo quería saber ¿cómo estabas?, ¿y Quinn?

-En su habitación-afirmo Rachel

-Yo creía que te iba a cuidar

-Y no sabes como la cuido-susurro santana

-¿Qué?-pregunto Finn ante el comentario de santana

-Que me cuido, en verdad, solo que yo me quede dormida y ella se fue-contesto Rachel mirando con odio a santana

-Ok…voy a verla necesito agradecerle

-No creo-murmuro Brittany-Mejor te preparas para hoy en la noche

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Rachel

-hoy hay una fiesta en la discoteca de aquí al lado y nosotros somos invitados Vip, pero no creo que vaya a ir quiero estar contigo

-Aaww, que tierno-susurro irónicamente santana, mientras Quinn escuchaba atenta todo lo que decían

-Yo creo que quieres quedarte por la Psp3 que hay en la sala de juegos, escuche de un torneo de Futbol-Dijo Santana sonriendo

-¿Qué?..-Finn sonrio nervioso y se acomodo el pelo-¿dónde queda la sala de juegos?..No se nada de eso

-Oh! Claro…Finn tu eres el líder del grupo de Puckerman y Sam ¿cómo no los sabes?

-Está bien, está bien, si lo sé…pero cambie de parecer

-No amor, no lo hagas-hablo Rachel acariciando su mejilla mientras Finn sonreía-ve, además conmigo te aburrirías-Sonrio Rachel

-¿En serio?

-Si-asintió Rachel y Finn la beso, Rachel lo aparto con suavidad-Suerte

-Gracias, adiós Brittany y Santana-

Finn se fue del cuarto directo a la sala de juegos que quedaba en planta baja.

-Ok, Quinn ya sal!-grito santana

-Gracias-dijo Rachel-es decir…no tenían por qué hacerlo, gracias de verdad

-Si lo que sea Berry-murmuro santana mientras Brittany la miraba enojada-Ok…de nada

-Así está mejor-susurro Brittany haciendo sonreír a la latina-De nada Rachel, además Quinn es nuestra amiga y está enamorada de ti desde 7mo grado y siempre hablaba de ti

-Ok Britt- interrumpió Quinn mientras Rachel sonreía de felicidad

-Ok nos vamos a preparar para la fiesta Quinn?-pregunto la latina

-Claro,¿ pero tú vienes Rach?-pregunto Quinn tiernamente

Rachel sonrio y asintió

-Bien!- grito Brittany abrazando a Rachel


	18. La terraza

**Cap. 18**

Santana y Quinn llegaron a la habitación, apenas llegaron al cuarto Quinn comenzó a gritar y sonreír como una loca mientras se agarraba su pelo y abraza a la latina que la miraba incrédula y sonreía.

-¡Dios!..No puedo creerlo-dijo efusivamente Quinn cayendo en su cama

-Quinn?-Santana se acostó a su lado-sabes que debes contarme todooo ¿verdad?

-Si-asintió Quinn sonriendo-Todo empezó en tu fiesta

-Quinn eso fue hace meses-dijo santana molesta

-Lo sé-afirmo Quinn mordiéndose el labio inferior recordando aquel día

-Sabes tendría que enojarme contigo, pero no lo voy a hacer-dijo santana un poco ofendida

-Lo siento San…No sabía cómo?..Perdón, ¿me perdonas?-dijo Quinn recomponiéndose en su cama ya que la latina estaba sentada.

-Sí, si Quinn te perdono, no me mires con esa cara de perro mojado-bromeo santana mientras Quinn la empujo suavemente

* * *

><p>-Wow Rachel!...desde cuando estas con Quinn?-pregunto Brittany ayudando a Rachel a elegir ropa<p>

-Desde, bueno empezamos en la fiesta de Santana pero luego nos separamos y volvimos cuando ella le dieron el alta y se reintegro al instituto-sonrio Rachel

-¿Como no me di cuenta? Es decir Quinn estaba rara, pero pensé que era su mal humor, como cuando tenía a Beth, los primeros meses esa rubia era insoportable-rio Brittany-y Luego estaba Feliz cuando se había reintegrado al instituto

* * *

><p>-Bien yo me pondré este-dijo santana agarrando un vestido rojo y unos zapatos negros<p>

-¿Sabes? ¿Debería tener una primera cita con Rachel? ¿No te parece?-dijo Quinn mientras se maquillaba

-Sí, sí me parece, ¿no la tuvieron?

-No, Rachel me eligió a mí, y cuando estemos en Ohio le va a decir a Finn la verdad

-¿Tú crees en eso?-pregunto seria Santana

-Solo quiero creer en eso

* * *

><p>-¿Que vas a ser con Finn? –pregunto Brittany<p>

-Lo voy...le voy a decir la verdad apenas lleguemos a Ohio-confeso Rachel

-¿Tú estás segura? Es decir ¿amas a Quinn?

-Claro que la amo, ella es-Rachel sonreía embobada-Es mi novia

* * *

><p>-¿cómo me veo?-pregunto Santana<p>

-En verdad-Quinn sonrio-creo que soy lesbiana-dijo la rubia mirando de arriba abajo a latina

-Quinn!-dijo santana riéndose mientras se ruborizaba

-Te ves linda, y tu cuando ibas a decirme lo de Britt?

-Ya sabía que ibas a preguntármelo, te lo iba a decir luego de este viaje…pero sabes tenía miedo de que podías llegar a pensar de mi o de ella y en el instituto ya sabes cómo es

-Sí, te entiendo…Es decir, Rachel va a dejar a Finn por mí, pero todavía no se cómo lo va a hacer…Si le va a decir la verdad o solo no lo se

-No te preocupes por eso, Berry va a consultarte primero-sonrio santana

* * *

><p>Brittany se puso un vestido violeta que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y Rachel opto por un vestido negro, que dejaba ver sus piernas bronceadas y largas a pesar de que era de baja estatura.<p>

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto Quinn

-Estas muy linda Fabray -respondió santana mientras se acomodaba su cabello

-Gracias-agradeció Quinn mientras se miraba al espejo

-lista?

-Sip-contesto Brittany saliendo del baño con su pelo recogido

-Bien vamos!-

-Bien!

Las chicas salieron de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo. Se encontraron en el pasillo que unía las habitaciones.

-San estas hermosa-confeso tímidamente Brittany

-tú también lo estas amor-agradeció santana mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Bueno te dejo Quinn-sonrio santana al ver a la embobada de su amiga mirando a Rachel-cuídala Berry

Rachel rio tímidamente

-Estas…-las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron

-Estas Hermosa-confeso Quinn

Rachel se ruborizo y bajo su mirada-Tu estas preciosa-sonrio Rachel

-Gracias-dijo Quinn mirándola con ternura

-Tengo que decirte algo Rachel

-Si dime

-Acá no es el lugar creo-sonrio Quinn viendo el pasillo

-tienes razón

-¿Tienes la llave de tu puerta?-pregunto Quinn

-No-contesto rápidamente-¿y tú?

Rachel negó con la cabeza

-Ven hay un lugar mucho mejor

-¿Cual?

-la terraza-sonrio la rubia tomando la mano de la morocha y dirigiéndola hacia la terraza

-Wow es muy lindo aquí arriba-se sorprendió la morocha al ver la gran vista que se lograba ver desde la terraza

-Si es hermoso

-¿ya lo conocías?

-Si-confeso Quinn-mi padre me traía a este hotel cuando eran nuestra vacaciones, y él nunca estaba de noche y mi madre salía con sus amigas entonces yo me aburría y venia a despejar mi mente a la terraza

Rachel le sonrio con dulzura y la beso lentamente enredando sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia mientras Quinn la tomaba de la cintura, el beso se estaba volviendo cada vez mas efusivo y Rachel acariciaba el pelo rubio de Quinn con suavidad mientras la empujaba hacia la pared, Quinn se apoyo contra la puerta con esta misma cerrándose y sorprendiendo a las dos chicas que se separaron riendo.

-La cuestión era que querías decirme algo-dijo Rachel avergonzada

-Si-Quinn pensó-pero ahora tengo decirte otra cosa

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida

-La puerta se abre desde afuera-contesto nerviosa Quinn

-¿Cómo? ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Ok, no te preocupes… voy a llamar a santana-dijo Quinn sacando su celular, intento llamarla pero el celular siempre entraba la contestadora

-genial-dijo Quinn frustrada

-¿a qué hora terminara la fiesta?-cuestiono Rachel

-No lo sé-contesto Quinn mandándole un mensaje a Santana

-Bien, entonces nos quedaremos en la terraza- Sonrio Rachel tomándola de la mano

-¿No estás enojada?

-No-contesto rápidamente-hay algo mejor que quedarse en la terraza encerrada con mi-Rachel la miro-con mi novia

Quinn sonrio nerviosa esas palabras sonaban tan bien

-Que era lo que querías decirme?

-Bueno, ya que eres mi novia-sonrio Quinn- no hace falta que te pida una cita-bromeo Quinn

-Obvio que hace falta Fabray, además no me lo has pedido todavía-sonrio Rachel sentándose en un banco de madera junto con Quinn que la abrazo por la cintura mientras Rachel enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la rubia

-Entonces tendré que sorprenderte

-Me gusta eso-rio Rachel dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello –Como es eso que gustabas de mi desde 7mo grado

-Desde 8vo-aclaro Quinn mirando a Rachel

-Claroo, según Brittany no es así-rio Rachel

-Ahora le crees a Brittany?

-Sí. Además Britt jamás miente

Quinn rio-Esta bien. Es verdad desde 7mo grado me gustas

-¿Como nunca me di cuenta?

-Jamás hubiera dejado que te dieras cuenta-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres Rachel Berry y yo Quinn Fabray. Para toda la escuela me va mal en el amor porque soy una maldita con todas mis parejas. Y yo pensaba y pienso que no te merezco, que tú necesitas a alguien mucho mejor

Rachel la miro atenta-no digas eso. Yo me merezco cada centímetro de ti Quinn y Tú eres hermosa, jamás serias mala con alguien, esa son pavadas del instituto

-Gracias-Sonrio Quinn besándola con tranquilidad mientras Rachel acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia.

Un sonido de música las separo lentamente mirándose la una a la otra

-La Fiesta ya empezó-sonrio Rachel mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN<strong>

**Ok! Hace mucho no actualizaba este fic, pero hoy me dedique a escribir. no se preocupen que el próximo capitulo sigue con mass..**

**Espero que les haya gustado..en la noche actualizo la Chica De Al Lado.**

**Gracias por los comentarios. Espero mas comentarios!**

_**Nos leemos Beluh**_


	19. Quinn'Rachel'Finn

Capitulo 19

Quinn; Rachel; Finn

* * *

><p>Kurt bailaba como loco junto con mercedes y tina en una punta de la disco, mientras las chicas reían por tratar de imitarlo.<p>

La latina estaba junto con Brittany bailando una pegada a la otra mientras se hablaban al oído de manera sensual y poco sutil para la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, pero no les importaba.

Los chicos estaban en una competencia de videojuegos y la terminaron antes de tiempo dándole la victoria al equipo de Mike.

Puck como excusa de festejo les hablo de la fiesta y se encaminaron a las 2 de la madrugada a la disco.

Rachel estaba junto con Quinn abrazadas y tapadas por la chaqueta de la rubia, escuchaban la música o más bien el retumbar de la misma.

Quinn la levanto a Rachel de su asiento y la acerco a su cuerpo bailando lo poco que se escuchaba de la música en la fiesta.

Rachel rio por el gesto de la rubia-¿Qué haces?

-Bailar contigo-murmuro con la voz ronca

-Sabes que se escucha electrónica en la fiesta, no una balada verdad?-Murmuro Rachel en el cuello de la rubia

Quinn sonrio-ya ni escucho la música desde acá arriba-Aclaro Quinn viendo todo el paisaje que se le presentaba desde la terraza

-A mi me un poco de miedo estar acá arriba-confeso Rachel

-En verdad. Creía que Rachel Berry no le temía a nada-bromeo Quinn

-Bueno descubriste algo nuevo sobre mí, le tengo miedo a las alturas así como a las abejas y los conejos

Quinn rio y Rachel la miro molesta-Lo siento, pero a los conejos, son los animales más lindos

-Bueno pero les tengo miedo y no te burles, fue tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa?-pregunto sorprendida la rubia

-Si tú culpa, en 7mo año en el campamento tú pusiste un conejo en mi carpa, y cuando desperté el conejo estaba al lado mío mirándome y comenzó a morderme-confeso Rachel

-¿Como sabes que fui yo?-pregunto Quinn

-Porque Britt me lo dijo-

-Lo siento-contesto Quinn cabizbaja

-Está bien-susurro Rachel tomándola de la mano

-Porque me quieres si fue una mierda contigo Rachel-espeto la rubia soltando la mano de Rachel y dándole la espalda

-No digas malas palabras-advirtió la morocha mientras la abrazaba por detrás - y yo te quiero por lo que eres cuando actúas como ahora que te arrepientes sin vergüenza alguna-

Quinn sonrio y la beso delicadamente-eso no basta, creo que viviría pidiéndote perdón-Rachel rio

Los chicos llegaron a la fiesta y ubicaron a Kurt con las chicas y comenzaron a bailar mientras Finn buscaba a su novia por todos lados, sino estaba en la disco era mejor ir a cuidarla en lo que restaba de la noche al cuarto, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Hey chicos!-llamo la atención del grupo Finn-¿vieron a Rach?-pregunto ante la negativa del grupo

-Mira Finn, barra libre, ¿qué te parece?-pregunto Puck acercándose a su amigo

-¿Viste a Rachel?

-No amigo, debe estar en su cuarto

-Tendría que estar con ella-advirtió Finn-¿no te parece?

-Si eso creo-afirmo Puck

-Además Quinn ya la cuido demasiado, espera… ¿la viste a Quinn?-pregunto Finn

-No-negó puck confundido

-debe estar con ella, voy con Rachel

Puck solo asintió y se fue a la barra a pedir algún trago mientras se acercaba a una chica del boliche, mayor que él con una mirada sugestiva.

-Espera Finn, Rachel y Quinn-pensó Puck en voz alta mientras la mujer lo miro confundida, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

**FLASHBACK**

_La playa estaba vacía no había nadie ya que era muy tarde, la noche estaba estrellada aunque anunciaba una tormenta pronta con nubes amenazadoras. Quinn caminaba lejos de la casa de santana con los zapatos en su mano, su vestido y su pelo volaban al compas de la brisa del mar._

_Rachel observo a lo lejos una chica rubia con su pelo al viento y supo que era ella así que se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la porrista. Quinn estaba parada mirando las olas del mar cuando una mano se poso en su hombro haciendo que se exaltara del susto._

_-Necesito aire-advirtió Puck saliendo de la casa un poco mareado su vista se encontraba un poco nublada, el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto, pero su vista se poso en dos chicas que se encontraban en la playa, la curiosidad pudo con el chico del corte mohicano y se acerco hasta unas arboleadas, se trataba de Quinn y Rachel discutiendo como era costumbre._

_-Genial, estas dos peleando-pensó puck al verlas, la lluvia comenzó a caer y con eso cayó en la realidad cuando su ojos vieron el beso de Quinn con Rachel y la escapatoria de la rubia dejando a una Rachel en shock con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, la morocha suspiro profundamente y siguió el camino hasta la casa de santana, puck salió de su escondite-Que carajo-dijo Puck al viento confundido mientras se iba a su auto para dejar de mojarse y aclarar su cabeza que le daba vueltas, tal vez no recordaría nada después de todo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Mierda!-grito puck y salió disparado hacia la habitación de Rachel, vio a Finn golpeando la puerta y supo que tenía que actuar o iba a encontrar a Quinn y Rachel en una situación incómoda.

-¿Finn?-cuestiono Noah asustando al chico alto

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Finn mirándolo confundido

-Debe estar durmiendo Rachel, volvamos a la fiesta

-Solo quiero compartir con ella esta noche, me aburro en la fiesta-confeso Finn-¿Rachel?-golpeo la puerta con su puño cerrado mientras la llamaba-¿Quinn?

-¿Porque no la llamas?

-Claro, que inteligente amigo-sonrio Finn-No hay señal acá

-En nuestro cuarto, en el balcón había señal

-Tienes razón-Finn se encamino casi corriendo hasta su habitación igual a un niño

Puck saco su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Quinn desde el baño de su habitación

-Atiende, vamos rubia-murmuraba puck nervioso

-No atiende-advirtió Finn desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Intenta de nuevo Finn-espeto Puck

-Hola-Dijo Quinn al mismo tiempo-Puck

-Rubia, ¿donde estas?

-En mi habitación

-Si, claro, si empezaras sin mentir sería mucho mejor-murmuraba puck

-Creo que no lo escucha Puck!-Alego Finn

-¿Estas con Finn?-cuestiono Quinn

-Si-contesto Puck a Quinn-Bueno, Finn ya te va a atender Rachel-enfatizo el nombre de la morocha para que escuchara la rubia al otro lado de la línea

-Ok, voy a intentarlo una vez más

-Tu estas con ella, dile que atienda el teléfono-murmuro molesto Puck

-No sé, de carajo hablas-mintió Quinn

-Quinn!

-¿Que sucede?-cuestiono Finn escuchando mal

-Nada, ¿te atendió?

-No llame todavía, ¿estás bien?-cuestiono Finn-¿Qué haces en el baño?

-No te interesa Hudson

-Bien, Ok no te enojes-rio Finn-no hagas nada raro

-jaja-rio irónicamente-¿Donde estas? ¿Quinn?

-En la terraza-confeso en un susurro Quinn

-Bueno vente rápido, Finn busca a Rachel

-Estamos encerradas, en la terraza-espeto Quinn nerviosa

-Genial!-Grito Puck ignorando que Finn se encontraba fuera de la habitación-Voy a buscarte pero que Rachel entretenga a Finn, me vas a deber una muy grande Fabray, solo lo hago porque...Te mereces ser feliz -confeso Puck

-Gracias-sonrio Quinn

Puck corto la comunicación con la rubia, se puso frente al lavabo y solo miro hacia el espejo-Perdóname Finn-susurro triste

-Hey! ¿Te sucedió algo en el baño?-sonrio Finn

-¿La llamaste?-pregunto ignorando el comentario de su amigo

-No, la voy a llamar-aclaro Finn perdiéndose detrás de las cortinas que daban al balcón, Puck solo asintió y salió rápidamente hacia la terraza

-Hola!-saludo Finn feliz de escuchar a su Rachel

-Hola Finn

-Amor. ¿No escuchas el teléfono? Te llame como cinco veces

-Lo siento-respondió apenada la diva

Puck subió las escaleras y vio la puerta cerrada abrió con cuidado y vio a Quinn parada dándole la espalda mientras veía a Rachel hablar con Finn

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Puck acercándose a la rubia

-Puck-sonrio Quinn y lo abrazo

-Quinn, mira esto lo hago porque..

-Lo sé, debe ser horrible hacerle algo así a Finn, te prometo que se lo voy a decir…tu no tuviste nada que ver. En verdad siento ponerte en estas condiciones

-Está bien rubia, de los cuernos nadie se salva, menos Finn-rio Puck

-Si también te amo, adiós-sonrio triste Rachel-Puck-saludo Rachel

-¿Que tal con Finn?

-Quiere que vaya con él a la fiesta

-¿Vas a ir?-cuestiono Quinn

-Si me espera en la fiesta, tengo que irme-Rachel camino hacia afuera de la terraza

-No sé si voy a poder soportar todo esto-murmuro Quinn

-Mujeres-resoplo Puck-Lo siento, son muy complicadas-rio Puck-vamos a la fiesta

-¿vieron a Finn?-pregunto Rachel a Tina y mercedes

-A que juegan ustedes, a las escondidas-rio Tina

-¿Porque?

-El recién te buscaba-respondió Kurt –Ahí esta-señalo mientras entraba Finn con una sonrisa enorme al ver a su novia en la fiesta

-Hola-murmuro Finn al oído de Rachel-¿Cómo te sentís?

Rachel asintió-bien-sonrio, Finn la beso despacio mientras la morocha respondía nerviosa con los ojos abiertos y detrás de su chico vio a Quinn junto con Puck, se separo riendo-¿vamos a bailar?-Finn asintió no muy convencido

-¿Vas a poder con esto toda la noche?-cuestiono Puck mirando a Quinn que asintió triste y se iba a la barra seguida por el chico del mohicano

-Quinn!-grito Brittany mientras la abrazaba-¿dónde estabas?

Quinn sonrio-larga historia Britt

-¿Que sucedió con la enana?-cuestiono santana en susurro para que escuchara Quinn

-Nada, te aviso que Puck lo sabe-exclamo Quinn mientras Puck sonreía a santana

-Oh! Bueno pero no le iras a contar a Finnocencia ¿verdad?

-No, Quinn es mi amiga y no voy a hacer eso

-¿Pero Finn es tu mejor amigo?-cuestiono Brittany jugando con sus manos

Puck solo asintió-Si, pero él lo va a entender Britt

-¿No van a pelear otra vez? Como esa vez en el pasillo-pregunto la rubia

-No, no vamos a pelear otra vez-sonrio puck dándole seguridad a Brittany que lo abrazo

-Ok, suéltala ya Puckerman-exclamo santana alejando a Brittany

-Déjala es un abrazo amistoso celosa-rio Quinn mientras santana se enojaba

-Ok. A bailar!-grito Brittany mientras Rihanna resonaba en la pista de baile

-¿Como logras calmarla?-grito Puck a Santana

-Tengo mis métodos-sonrio Santana mientras bailaba con su novia y puck bailaba junto con Quinn que no dejaba de regalarle sonrisas a la morocha que reía descontroladamente viendo a Brittany bailar desaforadamente.

La noche siguió igual o peor para Quinn, Finn estaba pegado a Rachel y toda la noche era igual bailaban juntos, se reían, iban a la barra juntos y pedían lo mismo mientras Quinn miraba con celos y desaprobación cada vez que el chico alto la besaba o la abrazaba.

-Voy al baño-sonrio Rachel

-¿Te acompaño?-cuestiono Finn

-¿Al baño?-pregunto Rachel

-Es una broma, Rachel-rio Finn

-¿Ok?-contesto confundida, le dio un pequeño beso y se dirigió al sanitario seguida por una rubia que no soportaba estar mucho más tiempo lejos de aquella morocha

Rachel entro al baño y vio por el espejo a Quinn, esta escena le hizo recordar la vez en aquel sanitario en el aeropuerto y sonrio.

Unas tres chicas que estaban en el baño salieron dejando solas a Rachel y Quinn.

-Eres hermosa-sonrio Quinn

-No hagas eso-sonrio Rachel

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Quinn

-Mirarme así-Rachel se dio la vuelta mientras se apoyo en el lavabo-es incomodo, de una forma encantadora

-¿Entonces porque quieres que deje de hacerlo?-sonrio Quinn acercándose a la diva

-Porque entonces tendría que salir de esta fiesta contigo y terminaríamos-Rachel se ruborizo y bajo la vista riendo nerviosamente

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Quinn levantando el rostro de la diva quedándose a pocos centímetros de su boca.

-Quinn-murmuro Rachel-esto está mal, aquí estoy contigo y ahí afuera con Finn, yo sé que esto te hace mal

Quinn la callo con un beso lento-No lo arruines-susurro mientras la tomaba de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo un ruido imprevisto hizo que se alejaran

-Perdón-se disculpo Tina que se dio media vuelta para irse

-Genial-resoplo Rachel-todos se están enterando

-Una menos ¿no?-bromeo Quinn, Rachel sonrió

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	20. Gracias Papi

**Cap. 20 | Gracias Papi**

* * *

><p>La mañana del último día en Francia – Paris había llegado, el atemorizante día de presentarse en el teatro de la ciudad todo el club Glee había comenzado.<p>

La semana fue tranquila y apacible, para todos los chicos excepto para Quinn que siempre debía estar escondida con Rachel en alguna parte, sino era el baño, era su habitación, sino la terraza o incluso el ascensor. Rachel seguía con la idea de no querer estar así hasta aclararlo con Finn porque sabía que a la rubia le dolía cuando la veía con Finn tan acaremeladamente, pero la rubia se negaba a que la diva se alejara de ella, la verdad era que la ex -Cheerio tenía miedo de perderla y si debía aguantar al chico alto con sus bobadas iba a soportarlo porque no quería perderla en absoluto.

Rachel esperaba impaciente el ascensor hasta que escucho el ruido que indicaba que debía entrar, Quinn entro junto con ella y dos personas más que se hospedaban en el mismo hotel.

La morocha estaba apoyada en una esquina sonriendo sin mirar a la rubia que la miraba anonadada de lo tierna que podía llegar a ser, el ascensor se detuvo y la pareja salió rápidamente dejando a las dos chicas solas en ese pequeño espacio.

Quinn toco el botón de Stop y Rachel levanto la vista confundida.

-¿Qué haces? debo llegar al vestíbulo, hoy hay practica con el club Glee-explico rápidamente Rachel mientras se acercaba al tablero de botones del ascensor que tapaba Quinn.

-Rach, puedes tranquilizarte

-¿Y si alguien nos encuentra?, Quinn en verdad, yo no quiero que todo el mundo en el hotel nos descubra

-¿porque? –Cuestiono preocupada-¿te arrepientes de estar conmigo?

-¿Qué? No, yo no dije eso, pero ya Tina lo sabe y eso significa que Mike y Mercedes también

-Rachel si quieres dejar esto ahora, no te culpo. Debe ser difícil aceptar que estas saliendo con la chica que te hizo la vida imposible siempre que pudo

-No, no quiero dejarlo-Contesto rápidamente Rachel tomando el rostro de Quinn entres sus manos-Pero no quiero lastimarte, sé que no te gusta verme con Finn y yo no hago nada por alejarlo

-Eso no interesa, sé que no lo haces apropósito y también se que en Lima todo va a cambiar-sonrio Quinn mientras se inclinaba a besar a la morocha que enredo sus manos en el cabello de la rubia mientras que la rubia la tomaba de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Hay que parar-susurro Rachel separándose lentamente mientras pegaba su frente con la de Quinn que sonreía-En verdad hay que ir al ensayo-dijo Rachel tocando el botón para descender al vestíbulo, se separo de la rubia dándole un pequeño beso y llegaron al vestíbulo donde todos los chicos del club Glee los esperaban.

-Hey aquí están!-sonrio Emma-vamos al ensayo que llegamos tarde

Rachel y Quinn se sonrieron cómplices y cada una fue a su grupo de ensayo. Finn tenía el dueto con Rachel como era lógico, mientras que Quinn era la encargada de la introducción del primer número grupal que era Control y luego finalizaban con Somebody to love con la gran voz de Mercedes en el final de la canción.

-bien chicos, una vez mas y terminamos-espeto Mr. Schue mientras que comenzaba a sonar Faithfully y Finn comenzaba a cantar mientras todos los demás chicos estaban parados detrás y luego salía Rachel con su voz tan magnífica a acaparar toda la atención, el dúo terminaba y Quinn quedaba al frente para lograr la gran introducción de Control, Rachel sonrio como tonta sin impedírselo cuando Quinn cruzo por delante de ella tan concentrada en la canción, el final llegaba Somebody to love era la canción favorita de todos ya un himno para algunos, era una magnifica canción con una gran interpretación por parte del grupo.

Mercedes se llevaba todos los aplausos gracias a su gran voz con ese final que quedaba estupendo.

Al finalizar la canción todos juntos aplaudieron y se abrazaron en conjunto, en la noche ya estaban preparados para el teatro de la ciudad.

Quinn caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con tina que estaba entretenida con su celular.

-Hey!-saludo Quinn

Tina levanto su vista para focalizarla en la rubia y sonrio-Hola Quinn

-¿Qué haces?

-Mike, está jugando conmigo, mandándome mensajes de incógnitas para que lo encuentre-explico rápidamente

-oh! Ok, te dejo que lo encuentres entonces-respondió Quinn mientras se alejaba

-¿Quinn?-la llamo la asiática

-¿Que sucede?

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no te preocupes-sonrio Tina y Quinn asintió felizmente mientras dejaba a la chica con su celular

Rachel entro a su habitación un poco agobiada de tanto ensayo y solo se dispuso a acostarse a descansar por lo que restaba del día.

Brittany y santana entraron en la habitación riendo sin esperar la presencia de la morocha, Brittany se saco la remera tirándola por la habitación y cayó sobre Rachel haciéndola despertar confundida

-Heeey estoy aquí-exclamo Rachel tapándose los ojos

-Berry! Tapate Britt-le pidió a su novia que tomo la remera que tenia Rachel en su mano

-Oh por dios que vergüenza-rio la rubia

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono enojada santana

-Es mi cuarto, vine a descansar

-Vete con Quinn a descansar

-No, quiero descansar en mi cuarto

-¿Que sucede te peleaste ya con la rubia?-pregunto interesada la latina

-No!, no me pelee, solo quiero estar aquí y descansar es mucho pedir

-Está bien Rach-respondió Brittany-vamos San

-Gracias Enana

-¡Santana!-la reto la rubia saliendo de la habitación

Rachel tomo su celular y marco a su padre Leroy necesitaba sus consejos, necesitaba hablar con él antes de apresurarse, no quería lastimar a Finn pero a la vez amaba a la rubia sin poder impedirlo de alguna forma.

-Hola Hija!-saludo Hiram contento-¿estás bien?

-Hola papi-hablo Rachel con su voz pausada

-Hey cariño, ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque esa voz? ¿Peleaste con Finn?

-No, no nada de eso-respondió-papá en verdad te necesito-Rachel rompió a llorar

-Tranquila amor, tranquilízate ok. ¿Qué te sucedió? cuéntame todo ¿ok?

-Amo a otra persona papá y no es Finn-explico Rachel entre sollozos-no sé qué hacer con él, no quiero lastimarlo-hablo rápidamente

-A ver si entiendo, estas con otra persona y no es Finn, es de allí

-No, no papi, no es de aquí, es…es Quinn-respondió escuchando una larga pausa de silencio por parte de Hiram

-¿Quinn Fabray? ¿La Cheerio que siempre te hostiga? ¿Esa que escribes cosas horribles en tu videos de MySpace? ¿Esa Quinn?

Rachel suspiro recordando todo aquello-si papá, esa Quinn

-Rachel-murmuro Hiram

-Mira lo sé, se que ella no es el gran ejemplo, pero creí que ibas a preguntarme ¿una mujer? o ¿ahora eres lesbiana?, no lo sé-respondió

-Cariño, trato de analizarlo ok. ¿Eres lesbiana?

-Papá!-rio Rachel

-Extrañaba tu risa cariño, y desde cuando es todo esto?

-Desde que ella...Desde la fiesta de Santana

-Oh! A esa fiesta que no querías ir-sonrio Hiram

-Sí. No sé que estoy haciendo

-¿La amas? –pregunto tajante

Rachel se sorprendió y sonrio-Si, ella me hace sentir algo que nunca había logrado sentir con Finn ni con nadie

-Eso es lo que importa cariño. Luego lo demás se verá ¿ok? Y Finn va a comprenderlo, le va a costar asimilarlo pero él es un buen chico y lo va a entender, como yo lo estoy haciendo en este momento-agrego Hiram

-Eso espero, en verdad lo quiero mucho a Finn, no quisiera hacerlo sufrir como lo estoy haciendo y lo siento papá pero los que se pelean se aman verdad?

-Bueno voy a tener que acostumbrarme a decirme esa frase 3 veces al día-rio Rachel

-Papá tampoco es para tanto, Quinn cambio luego de que su embarazo y ahora que Russel volvió con su madre

-como van a ser con él, sabes que es un homofóbico y mala persona

-Papi ya no creo que sea tan así, por algo Judy regreso con el-sonrio la morocha

-Las personas no cambian Rach. No quiero que te lastimen

-Démosle una oportunidad ok?, además se que Quinn nunca quiso ser mala conmigo

-Está bien-espeto Hiram

-Gracias Papi por estar siempre ahí escuchándome

-Siempre cariño siempre-sonrio Hiram-¿qué tal tu ultimo día?

-Nerviosa en 2 horas es nuestra presentación en el Palacio Garnier, es demasiado ese Teatro para mí o New Directions

-Pero ustedes lo merecen, se que van a deslumbrar a los franceses

-Gracias papi

-De nada cariño, solo estate tranquila que todo irá bien, cuídate te extrañamos. Adiós

-Adiós

Rachel sonrio relajada todas las confusiones abandonaron su mente gracias su padre que siempre tenía consejos útiles y una palabra de aliento.

Quinn toco la puerta de Rachel antes de adentrarse y la vio en la cama sentada con una sonrisa mientras la veía.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono Quinn sentándose en los pies de la cama mientras la miraba

Rachel se arrastro sobre la cama hasta llegar a Quinn y tomo su rostro-Te amo Quinn-sonrio y la beso como si fuera el ultimo. Tomo con fuerza del cuello a Quinn la diva y la atrajo hacia a ella cayendo lentamente en la cama mientras los besos no se detenían, cada una exploraba con sus manos sus cuerpos, la respiración se entrecortaba y los suspiros colmaban la habitación.

Rachel se separo lentamente y miro a Quinn que estaba sobre ella con una sonrisa la morocha sonrio al verla y la abrazo, podía jurar que escuchaba el latir de sus corazones.

Quinn se acomodo a su lado aun abrazándola por la cintura mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de la morocha que trataba de respirar tranquila, cerro sus ojos y murmuro-Te amo Rachel-mientras la morocha solo sonrio feliz y beso la parte superior de su cabeza mientras el sueño las venció a ambas. Ya habían dormido unos 30 minutos hasta que Santana las despertó con sus gritos la latina ya entraba a la habitación con los trajes que debían usa en la presentación y como si fuera poco estaba un poco molesta con Rachel y nerviosa.

-Vamos, levántense o llamo a Finn para que las despierte?-Pregunto irónicamente molesta mientras se retiraba de la habitación y entraba Brittany ya vestida

-Bien, voy con Santana a cambiarme-espeto Quinn levantándose rápidamente

-Rachel, vamos levántate, aquí está tu ropa-apunto a la ropa que yacía en su cama-Ya solo falta una hora!-explico Brittany emocionada

-Luego te veo Rach-Quinn la beso rápidamente mientras esta sonrio y se levanto para cambiarse rápidamente.

La hora había llegado ya todos los chicos estaban listos y cambiados. Finn practicaba junto con Puck y Mike una parte de la coreografía, a pesar de que esta era una presentación amateur sin importancia los chicos querían dar lo mejor y el chico alto quería mejorar su habilidad con el baile eso hacia sonreír a Rachel que estaba sentada tranquila junto con Kurt y Mercedes.

-Bien, chicos en 5 minutos salen-aviso el presentador y salió dirigido al escenario

-Bien, Finn y Rachel vayan tranquilos que son los primeros, tienen que entrar por las puertas de entrada al teatro ¿ok?

Finn y Rachel asintieron nerviosos

-Rómpanse una pierna-exclamo santana con una sonrisa divertida, los dos chicos solo sonrieron y salieron juntos, Rachel cruzo por a lado de Quinn y la rubia no pudo contenerse en mirarla-Brilla-Susurro Quinn al verla pasar a su lado-Mi estrella

-Bien, ustedes entran ahora para ya estar en el escenario, vamos!-

-Suerte!-grito Emma y los chicos la miraron confundidos-o lo que sea!-rio nerviosa y fue detrás de Will

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me pertenecen<strong>


	21. Je t'aime

**Cap. 21**

La última canción llegaba Somebody To Love se hacía presente con el ''Can'' extendido de Finn y luego Rachel cantaba junto con él, el momento había llegado Mercedes alzo su voz y logro sorprender al público con su increíble voz, la multitud aplaudía y juntos terminaban Somebody To Love el telón bajo y todos se abrazaban, a pesar de ser una presentación amistosa, al publico les había gustado, eso daba a entender que estaban listos para las Nacionales en New York.

Rachel encontró la mirada de Quinn entre los chicos y sonrio, iba a ir a abrazarla cuando Finn la tomo de la mano haciendo que lo mirara.

-Estuviste increíble, Rach-sonrió Finn

-Tú también Finn, te luciste

-Gracias-contesto el chico para luego regalarle un beso corto

-Bueno Chicos!-exclamo Mr. Schue-Estuvieron Impresionantes

-perfectos-exclamo Emma

-Pero llego la hora de despedirnos de Paris y volver a Lima-dijo triste Mr. Schue con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Podemos festejar al menos?-cuestiono Puck

-¡Claro!-exclamo Emma-pero antes deben empacar, salimos mañana en la tarde-sonrio la pelirroja

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a salir de aquel teatro, Quinn quedo detrás entretenida mirando como aquel teatro se desocupaba de tanta gente que había, la morocha la siguió dejando a Finn junto con Puck.

-¿Qué haces? Hay que volver-exclamo Rachel

Quinn sonrio al escucharla y se dio la vuelta para ver a la morocha-Me despedía. Es hermoso este lugar-Quinn miro al frente

-Sí, sí lo es-afirmo Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn quedándose a su lado

-¿Y Finn?

-¿Que tiene?

Quinn suspiro-puede vernos-hizo una mueca

-él se fue Quinn, y deberíamos ir nosotras antes de que nos busquen-sonrio triste

-Hoy brillaste-sonrio Quinn quedando frente a la diva

-¿Qué?-cuestiono confundida

-Tú, naciste para estar arriba de un escenario, eres una estrella, Rachel Berry-sonrio Quinn acariciando la mejilla de la morocha- y hoy brillaste

Rachel sonrio ampliamente y unió sus labios con los de la rubia besándola despacio sin miedo, solo estaban ellas dos a escondidas detrás del telón.

Rachel se separo lentamente mientras Quinn la miraba con dulzura como siempre lo hacía

-¿Vamos?-cuestiono la diva

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Quinn

-¿de qué?-sonrio Rachel

-¿Estás segura de lo nuestro?

-¿Tú lo estás?

Quinn asintió-siempre lo estuve

-Entonces no hay nada que temer, yo estoy cien por ciento segura de lo que siento y quiero en este momento-sonrio Rachel enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia-¿cómo es que no te vi antes?

-Sera porque jamás deje que me vieras-contesto Quinn rozando su nariz con la de Rachel

-¿Falta alguien?-cuestiono will a Emma que estaba contando

-Sí, falta Rachel y Quinn-respondió Emma

-Ok. Voy a buscarlas

-Mr. Schue!-llamo Santana

-¿qué sucede Santana?-cuestiono

-Britt necesita ir al baño antes de salir

-¿Ahora?-cuestiono Emma y Brittany asintió

-Bien, vamos tengo que ir a buscar a Quinn y Rachel

-Yo puedo buscarlas-exclamo santana-y acompaño a Britt

-Bueno, pero que sea rápido chicas-respondió Will-

Santana y Brittany entraron nuevamente al gran teatro y fueron donde hacia minutos habían actuado.

Entraron sin hacer ruido y se encontraron con Rachel y Quinn besándose.

-Ok, Fabray se acabo el tiempo!-espeto santana mientras Britt sonreía

-¡Santana!-contesto a coro junto con Rachel que se separaron rápidamente

-¡Hay que ir ya! Vamos! Luego en la fiesta siguen…muévanse-las chicas fueron juntos con la latina y Brittany

-Gracias-murmuro Quinn-te debo una

-Sí, que va, ya me las voy a cobrar-sonrio la latina mientras las cuatro chicas salían al encuentro de el profesor y Emma que las esperaban para volver al hotel.

Todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a empacar y prepararse para volver a lima mañana en la tarde.

Todos quedaron en encontrarse en el Lobby del hotel para ir a una fiesta organizada por Puck en la azotea del hotel con permiso del gerente que también estaba invitado.

-¿Donde vamos Puckerman?-pregunto Santana

-Ya verán-sonrio Noah mientras el ascensor se abrió dejando bajar al gerente que amablemente dijo que todo estaba preparado para que disfruten de una pequeña reunión en la azotea.

Los chicos se separaron entre los ascensores y subieron al último piso para reencontrarse.

Quinn fue separada de Rachel que subió junto con Finn mientras Kurt trataba de hacer sonreír a la rubia que se encontraba callada y seria.

La rubia no aguantaba más debía ser fuerte, tenía que soportar ese dolor atravesándola cada vez que el chico alto besaba o abrazaba a la morocha que le correspondía sin ningún problema, amaba a Rachel de eso estaba segura, quería llegar a Lima y empezar con ella esa relación que tenían a escondidas, Quinn tenía que soportar, solo faltaban horas para viajar a Lima y allí todo sería distinto, Rachel se lo había dicho, dejaría a Finn apenas llegar solo para no lastimar al chico.

-¿Bien que les parece?-cuestiono Noah entrando detrás de sus amigos

-va a ser la mejor fiesta Noah-sonrio Brittany

-Esta azotea es mágica-bromeo haciendo sonreír a Rachel y Quinn que se miraron por un segundo

-a Bailar-exclamo Mike mientras la música comenzaba desde unos grandes parlantes, todos los chicos comenzaron a bailar excepto Quinn que se había sentado en aquel asiento-hamaca donde había estado aquella noche con Rachel, que bailaba junto con Finn un tanto incomoda.

-Hey-la llamo santana sentándose a su lado-¿qué sucede? ¿No vas a bailar?

-No tengo muchas ganas hoy-sonrio forzadamente la rubia mientras veía a Rachel que se perdía con Finn dentro del hotel

-No será por Berry ¿No?

-Ya no se qué sucede, ahora se va con Finn a no sé donde, y yo que hago me quedo como idiota mirando a ustedes bailar-contesto enojada Quinn mientras tapaba su rostro con amabas manos tratando de no llorar

-Hey-La latina acariciaba la espalda de su amiga-tranquila, tal vez se le olvido algo a Rachel o al estúpido de Finn

-Ni siquiera sé porque estoy así, si ni siquiera tengo derecho de quejarme, Finn sigue saliendo con Rachel-exclamo Quinn levantándose del asiento y yéndose de aquella reunión dejando a la latina un tanto preocupada

-Cierra los ojos-exclamo Finn llegando a su habitación-no miras ¿verdad?-pregunto el chico mientras hacía señas cerca del rostro de la morocha-No, no estoy viendo-sonrio Rachel

Finn abrió la puerta lentamente y se puso detrás de la morocha guiándola mientras la tomaba por la cintura-Bien, solo abre tus ojos

La morocha abrió los ojos y vio aquello-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Rachel, la habitación estaba con las luces bajas, la luz de la luna se filtraba por aquel balcón dejando a la vista las estrellas, había velas y una música romántica.

-Rach-Finn miro a su novia posicionándose frente a ella-Quiero que tu primera vez sea hermosa y que la recuerdes por siempre. No quiero que me recuerdes a mi-sonrio Finn-sino a todo esto, la luna, las estrellas, las velas, esta habitación y sobre todo en donde estamos en Paris-concluyo Finn tomando su mano

-Es hermoso, Finn-sonrio Rachel y recordó a Quinn, su primera vez con Quinn en su habitación con aquella estúpida excusa de que estaba enferma, ese día donde sintió como su cuerpo temblaba con solo un beso de la rubia-No puedo, Finn-Rachel se acerco al balcón dándole la espalda a su novio que solo se sentó en la cama-Lo siento, Finn-Rachel sollozo-ya no puedo estar contigo

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Finn levantándose de la cama y acercándose a su chica que lloraba silenciosamente

-Lo siento-se disculpo mirando al chico que estaba dolido y confundido-Te quiero demasiado, Finn-Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación

-Rachel?-susurro Finn

Quinn caminaba ya fuera del hotel bajo aquel cielo oscuro que se estaba nublando avisando de una tormenta. Salió del hotel sin ser vista y comenzó a perderse entre aquello edificios, tomo un taxi y llego a su lugar favorito, la torre Eiffel, ese lugar hermoso y esa estructura tan grande que la asustaba de pequeña.

Rachel salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la fiesta buscando a la rubia pero no la encontró y acudió a santana que bailaba animadamente con Brittany y Tina

-Santana!-la llamo

-Que quieres?-contesto molesta mientras se alejaba del grupo con el que estaba bailando

-¿Donde está Quinn?

-En su cuarto

-No, no puede estar ahí, tú tienes las llaves-explico la morocha rápidamente confundiendo a santana

-No sé en donde esta Berry, solo sé que se enojo contigo por irte con Finnesa, vete a divertir con él y deja de hacer sufrir a mi amiga-espeto santana amenazándola con la mirada mientras volvía a bailar con Brittany

Rachel se quedo sentada en aquel asiento donde había estado Quinn, mirando a sus compañeros bailar. Estaban en la terraza donde había quedado encerrada esa noche con Quinn mientras todos estaban de fiesta.

_Flashback_

_Rachel estaba junto con Quinn abrazadas y tapadas por la chaqueta de la rubia, escuchaban la música o más bien el retumbar de la misma. La morocha rompió el silencio._

_-No te arrepientes de perderte este viaje por mi culpa?-cuestiono mirando a su novia que se encontraba pensativa_

_-Ya conozco Paris, no me importa perderme el viaje por ti-sonrio Quinn_

_-¿Que es lo que más te gusta?_

_-Es muy trillado, pero amo la Torre Eiffel de noche, antes cuando era pequeña le tenía miedo era muy grande y lo sigue siendo, pero ahora creo que podría enfrentarla-rio Quinn haciendo sonreír a Rachel que la abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia._

_Fin del Flashback_

-La torre Eiffel-recordó Rachel y salió en busca de la rubia tomo su abrigo y una llovizna comenzó a caer afectando a la pequeña reunión de Noah.

Rachel tomo el primer taxi que pasó por delante y fue en busca de Quinn mientras el cielo se alumbraba por los relámpagos.

La morocha bajo del automóvil y vio a una persona que no podía divisar muy bien.

Así que solo grito su nombre.

-Quinn!-la llamo mirando a aquella chica que le daba la espalda mirando la torre Eiffel.

-Quinn!-grito y la chica de cabellera rubia se dio la vuelta no pudiendo ver muy bien de quien se tratara pero al escuchar es voz y esa forma de nombrar su nombre la hizo temblar, la morocha sonrio cuando la reconoció y corrió a su encuentro quedándose frente a ella mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Quinn

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? Vas a enfermarte

-Estoy bien-dijo Quinn fríamente-solo déjame sola

-No, no puedo-susurro Rachel-No puedo y no quiero dejarte Quinn, así que no me obligues-Quinn la miro confundida-¿Y Finn?-cuestiono la rubia evitando mirar a los ojos de Rachel

-No lo sé, en su cuarto

-Ahí te llevo a ti ¿verdad?-cuestiono Quinn molesta

-Si-afirmo la morocha-pero no es lo que tu...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que me imagino?-interrumpió Quinn-Vamos dime!. Sabes espero que hayas disfrutado con Finn ahora Vete!

-¿Porque estas tan molesta?-cuestiono Rachel

-No lo se, dímelo tu. Te pregunte si querías terminar con estoy te lo pregunte para que nadie sufriera. Pero aquí estoy bajo la lluvia, frente a la torre Eiffel, Gritándote y tu no haces nada, mientras me muero por dentro y tu eres la culpable!-respondió duramente Quinn mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer-Vete! No quiero verte! Solo vete!-grito Quinn y la morocha la miro dolida.

-Vete!-Quinn grito y Rachel la interrumpió uniendo sus labios con torpeza mientras la tomaba de la nuca y la rubia solo no podía reaccionar, Quinn la alejo rápidamente mirándola enojada-¿Que haces?

-Vas dejar que hable!-Contesto Rachel y Quinn asintió

-Sí, fui con Finn a su dormitorio y si él quería lo que tú piensas-Quinn solo negó con una mueca de molestia-pero no ocurrió nada, ¿sabes porque?-Quinn le hizo seña de prosiguiera-Porque no eras tú-contesto Rachel

-¿Qué?-murmuro Quinn confundida

-No eras tú, Quinn tú fuiste mi primera vez, lo recuerdas-Quinn asintió-Jamás en mi vida voy a volver a sentir eso que sentí con otra persona que no seas tú-sonrio Rachel-Luego te busque en la fiesta y santana me dijo que te habías ido, y el recuerdo de tu diciéndome tu lugar favorito llego a mi cabeza y aquí estoy-Concluyo Rachel-Aquí estoy bajo la lluvia, frente a la chica que amo, pidiéndole que deje decir estupideces y me deje aclararle todo-Quinn sonrio

-Lo siento-se disculpo la rubia-me siento tan estúpida ahora

Rachel sonrio y volvió a acercarse a Quinn para besarla pero esta la alejo-¿Ahora qué?

-No puedo, no aquí. Mi sueño es besar a la persona que amo frente a esta torre, de noche con esta llovizna molesta-rio Quinn

-Entonces déjame que lo cumpla

-No, tú tienes a Finn. Tú también lo quieres a él y yo no soy la segunda en mi beso de ensueño

-Quien dijo que estoy con Finn-Quinn la miro confundida-Quinn…lo deje a Finn, mira sé lo que es sufrir, es decir ver a esa persona que amas con otra persona**.** Tú lo hiciste conmigo, cuando estabas con Sam y ahora lo hice yo. Pero hay un dicho que dice que no hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan y no voy a volver a perderte, por no decirte que te amo, o porque este con Finn…No pienso perderte otra vez Fabray y no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente-sonrió Rachel enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia que sonrió-Recuerdas, que te dije que eras una estrella?-cuestiono la rubia

-Si

-Eres una constelación entera Berry-sonrió Quinn

-Te amo Quinn Fabray

-Je t' aime, Rachel-respondió la rubia besándola pegándola a su cuerpo mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>

**Nota de Autor**: Este capítulo se me hace muy empalagoso pero me encanta! :) Espero que les guste...Gracias a los que leen esta historia y los que comentan se los agradezco :)


	22. ¿Me seguirás amando?

**Cap. 22 | ¿me seguiras amando?**

Quinn y Rachel corrieron en busca de un taxi, la lluvia no cesaba. Juntas llegaron riendo al hotel mientras el conserje las veía algo antipático pero sin advertirles nada.

Quinn entro al ascensor junto con Rachel las carcajadas no cesaban, parecían una película de amor con aquel final ''felices para siempre''

Quinn la beso dentro del ascensor tomando su rostro entre sus manos, se sentía feliz y completa nada la detenía y tenia consigo a su gran amor Rachel Berry.

Rachel la besaba con hambre nunca podía despegarse de los labios de la rubia, era una adicción en su persona.

Ambas se separaron cuando el ascensor se abrió descubriendo a una pareja de ancianos que les sonrieron amablemente.

Rachel rápidamente abrió la puerta de su habitación se sorprendió al ver que santana no estaba allí con Brittany seguro que se encontraba con la rubia en la otra habitación como siempre lograba escabullirse.

Quinn la tomo desde atrás mientras besaba su cuello con pequeños besos, la morena solo sonreía tontamente mientras gemía ladeando su cabeza para que la rubia tuviera más acceso a su cuello.

Rachel se dio la vuelta quedando frente a la rubia que sonreía feliz enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia mientras comenzaba a besarla con pasión tratando de desnudar a su chica.

Puck termino de ordenar junto con los chicos la azotea luego de aquel diluvio que ya se alejaba.

El chico del mohicano se dirigía a dormir a su habitación la cual compartía con Finn pero la puerta se encontraba trabada desde adentro.

-Finn!-llamo a la habitación golpeando con su puño-Abre amigo

El silencio fue la única respuesta desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La rubia tiro de Rachel cayendo delicadamente en la cama de la morena que sonreía acariciando el cabello rubio y ondulado de su novia.

-¿Crees, en el para siempre?-cuestiono Rachel mirando a su novia que entretenida en desnudar a su chica la miro con una sonrisa dulce

-Creo en nosotras-susurro Quinn-creo que lo nuestro no tiene un límite… ni siquiera un para siempre-concluyo la rubia uniendo sus labios con Rachel

-Finn!-golpeo puck tratando de abrir la puerta como podía-Ábreme Finn!-se alerto el chico al no escuchar ningún tipo de sonido dentro de la habitación

Quinn comenzó a besar cada espacio desnudo del cuerpo de la morena bajando por su abdomen donde Rachel se retorcía de placer, el transcurso de los besos fue avanzando hasta llegar a los muslos de la morena donde ya Rachel gemía sin omitir los sonidos ni las incoherencias que decía

-Mierda Finn!-se enojo el chico corriendo a la habitación del Mr. Schuester para avisar sobre la ausencia de Finn en su habitación. Su llave estaba dentro ya que el chico la tenia consigo.

-Te Amo-murmuro la morena sintiendo como la rubia se entretenía con su cuello para luego mirarla feliz con aquella mirada brillante que reflejaban sus ojos avellana

-Yo también te amo-respondió besando con ternura a su chica que sonreía feliz por fin podía disfrutar de estar con esa persona que ocupaba su corazón y mente desde el día que le confesó su amor, le había causado mucho dolor haberla alejado de su persona por la confusión que sentía en aquel momento, pero lo supo en el momento en el que sintió que podía perderla, algo que no iba a soportar, ese día en el que Karofsky la dejo en aquel hospital.

-Mr. Schue!-lo llamo llamando su atención el profesor se encontraba entrando a su habitación

-¿Qué sucede, puck?-se alerto al ver el chico un tanto asustado

-Finn. Finn no me abre la puerta-contesto-tiene que venir

-tranquilo, avisa a recepción voy a llamar a Finn

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono Emma abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-Finn no abre la puerta de su habitación, ve a buscar a Rachel-le indico Schuester mientras se dirigía junto con Noah caminando a distintos puntos del pasillo

-Amo cuando haces eso-sonrió la morena al sentir las yemas de los dedos de la rubia jugando con su abdomen-me haces cosquillas-rio

-Eres hermosa-espeto la rubia mirando a los ojos marrones de su chica mientras la tapaba con la sábana blanca de la cama

-Tú lo eres mas-sonrió Rachel besando la nariz de su chica para acomodarse en su pecho sintiendo cada latido acelerado de su chica y su respiración, amaba estar de esa forma sin nada que la molestara o algo que le hiciera daño, sabía que Finn la iba a odiar, sus dos ex juntas era algo muy dramático para un hombre, pero la morena solo quería vivir ese momento junto con ella, el ultimo año junto con Quinn Fabray. O tal vez mucho más.

-Hola-saludo Puck al recepcionista que tecleaba en su computadora

-sí, dígame-le indico sin mirarlo

-necesitaría que me de la llave de la habitación 208

-Claro en un momento-sonrió el chico mientras seguía embalsamado en su computadora ante la mirada de Noah que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Mire!-exclamo puck golpeando el mostrador-tiene que abrirme la habitación 208 porque mi amigo no responde. Si le llego a pasar algo va a ser su culpa y de todo su Hotel!-grito ante la mirada asustada del recepcionista que asintió rápidamente levantándose para hablarle a la ama de llaves

-Acompaña al chico a su habitación

-Como diga, acompáñeme-le indico la mujer acompañando a Noah al ascensor para subir a la habitación de Finn

-Finn-golpeo Schuester unas cuatro veces sin respuesta mientras veía abrirse el ascensor donde Puck salía apurado en abrir la puerta

Emma se encamino a la habitación de Rachel, golpeando inocentemente la puerta mientras esperaba que le abrieran desde el otro lado

-Golpean-susurro Quinn al ver que la morena se había dormido sobre ella-Rach-le murmuro sin recibir respuesta solo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para seguir durmiendo, la rubia se coloco el albornoz de la morena que descansaba cerca de la puerta para acto seguido abrir y encontrarse con Emma un tanto sorprendida

-¿Quinn?-hablo mirando el número de la habitación para comprobar que no se había equivocado

-Señorita Pillsbury-se sorprendió la rubia abrazándose para cerrar con fuerza el albornoz mientras la pelirroja seguía un tanto confusa-oh, yo estoy en esta habitación porque Brittany quería cuidar a San, estaba un tanto descompuesta-mintió nerviosa mientras Emma asentía con una sonrisa-¿busca a Rachel?

-Rachel?-cuestiono-sí, claro puedes llamarla-le indico para que la rubia cerrara la puerta a despertar a la morena que seguía adormecida sin percatarse de nada.

-Amor-susurro Quinn removiéndola mientras Rachel solo balbuceaba en sueños-Rachel despierta-murmuro mientras comenzaba a vestirse y la mirada de su chica se posaba en ella un tanto sorprendida y confundida

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señorita Pillsbury te busca-le explico rápidamente alcanzándole su ropa-levántate-le sonrió

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono vistiéndose ante la mirada de Quinn que solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta de no saber de qué se trataba.

Puck llego rápidamente a la habitación mientras esperaba que la mujer abriera la puerta con su llave maestra que parecía había perdido

-Podría apurarse-se molesto Noah

-Tranquilo, Puck-espeto Will mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico que estaba realmente nervioso

-Ok. Aquí esta-la encontró, abrió la puerta rápidamente mientras noah salía disparado a entrar rápidamente y descubrir un clima de soledad absoluta, Finn no estaba en la habitación y tampoco había rastro alguno de que hubiera estado con Rachel como lo tenía previsto, la música lenta seguía su curso, la luz tenue que entraba por el balcón era igual.

Noah entro prendió las luces y se dirigió al baño para descubrir a su amigo desmayado en el suelo con un tarro de pastillas tirado a su lado

-No!-grito puck al ver a su amigo en ese estado-Finn-toco su rostro para luego tomar el frasco y ver que solo unas pocas pastillas para dormir se encontraban dentro-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-susurro Puck con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras Will avisaba al hombre que llamara a emergencias rápidamente

-Noah levántate

-No!-grito sentado al lado de su amigo mientras buscaba alguna señal de vida

Emma se encamino con ambas chicas, Rachel no quería dejar a Quinn sola en la habitación, se habia preocupado por un momento al ver que se dirigían a la habitación de Finn pero tenía fuerzas mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia que se sorprendió ante aquel gesto frente a Emma que comprendió todo rápidamente mientras una sonrisa de compresión se formaba en su rostro

-Will!-lo llamo Emma al ver que médicos entraban a la habitación y salían

Las tres mujeres entraron a la habitación donde Puck lloraba desconsolado en la cama mientras Will lo abrazaba con fuerzas tratando de mantener la compostura algo que le estaba costando.

-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono Emma

-Finn-murmuro Puck mirando a Rachel dolido mientras veía las manos unidas de ambas chicas

-Finn intento suicidarse-explico brevemente Schuester ante la mirada sorprendida de Rachel que soltó la mano de Quinn sentándose en el suelo mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos y comenzaba a sollozar.

-Esto es mi culpa-murmuro la morena mientras la rubia se sentaba a su lado tratando de calmarla

-Rach

-Es nuestra culpa, Quinn-sollozo ante la mirada de todos lo de la habitación

-No, esto no es nuestra culpa-le espeto-mírame-le indico poniéndose al frente de la morena tomando sus manos con la de ella-esto que sucedió no es culpa de nadie

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?-cuestiono consternada mientras soltaba a la rubia

-Finn estará en el hospital del centro-exclamo uno de los médicos que llevaba el frasco de pastillas que había ingerido el chico alto

-Necesito ir ahora-exclamo Noah levantándose ante la mirada de Schuester que asintió

-Ok. Solo vamos a organizarnos-espeto Will-Emma tu tendrás que quedarte para mañana salir a Lima con los demás chicos, yo vendré en la mañana a explicarles lo ocurrido. ¿Rachel tu querrás venir?-cuestiono mientras la morena seguía absorta mirando a la nada

-sí, yo voy con ustedes-exclamo levantándose del suelo ante la mirada de la rubia que solo miraba a la morena, como sentía la culpa en cada parte de su cuerpo, no quería tener a la rubia cerca, ni tampoco quería tocarla, a pesar de que aquello no era la culpa de ninguna de las dos.

Quinn se levanto del suelo colocándose al lado de Emma

-Bien. Noah y Emma acompáñenme a mi habitación-les indico al ver aquella escena de tensión entre las dos chicas que no se miraban.

Salieron de la habitación mientras que la morena se sentaba en la que debía ser la cama de Finn, la rubia solo miro a su alrededor nerviosa, había velas, rosas, la música lenta que detuvo, ver todo aquello le dio un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

Finn se había esforzado en hacer sentir especial a la morena con todo aquello, mientras que ella solo renuncio a él por ella.

-Finn me odia-espeto la morena mirando a Quinn que seguía parada en la habitación-¿Por qué se haría eso?

-Rachel-la nombro acercándose a ella para ponerse en cuclillas mientras la miraba-todo lo que dijiste hoy, sigues segura de todo eso?-cuestiono con miedo en su voz

-Quinn-murmuro-no es tiempo para preguntar por mis sentimientos, Finn está muriendo por mi culpa-se molesto levantándose de la cama

-Rachel-la llamo-¿me seguirás amando mañana?-se volteo cuestionando aquello con tristeza mientras sus ojos brillaban producto de las lagrimas que no deseaban salir en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>

Nuevo capitulo, este fic tiene mucha mala suerte, Quise actualizarlo antes pero la tormenta me dejo sin Luz...

Pero Aquí esta SOBREVIVIO!

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a los que comentan, GRACIAS por ese tiempito que se toman en leer y comentar :3<strong>

** y también les agradezco a quienes leen esta historia :)**


	23. Regresar a Lima

**Cap. 23 | regresar a Lima**

El sol comenzaba a salir, eran las siete de la mañana, el sol que se había escondido durante la mitad de la estadía de los chicos pero ahora se asomaba por las cortinas de la gran habitación, donde Brittany dormía abrazada a Santana en su cama, tranquila, sin haberse percatado del altercado de la noche anterior.

Quinn por su parte se encontraba en un gran sofá que daba al gran balcón de la habitación mientras veía el ultimo amanecer en Francia, no había podido conciliar el sueño tranquila, ni tampoco había querido molestar a sus amigas, se había quedado en aquella habitación de cuatro paredes en la soledad y en silencio absoluto, Rachel había acompañado a Puck, Kurt y Schuester al hospital, Emma fue la única que se preocupo indagándole sobre su estado emocional pero Quinn solo le agradeció con una sonrisa para encerrarse en la habitación que pertenecía a la morena, recordar que hacía solo unos momentos había estado con Rachel en aquella cama desecha le generaba escalofríos y dolor.

Rachel no había contestado a su pregunta ante la interrupción de Puck, que la había llamado para que bajara para irse al hospital donde Finn se encontraba internado luchando por su vida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente sin que la rubia que sentada en el sofá se percatara del sonido, su mirada estaba vacía y apagada desde que la morena se había retirado del hotel.

-Quinn-murmuraron mientras que la rubia se exaltaba por aquel llamado viendo a Rachel sentarse a su lado con la mirada triste

-Rachel-susurro antes de que la chica la tomara de la mano

-Voy a seguirte amando, hasta que tú me obligues a lo contrario-contesto Rachel mientras le veía a los ojos que mostraban aquella felicidad que se había esfumado en la noche

-Rach-hablo confundida

-Shh- la silencio mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo y se apoyaba en su pecho para que Quinn la abrazara en silencio mientras dentro de su sistema su corazón volvía a sentir y vivir.

-¿Cómo se encuentra…Finn?-cuestiono con dificultad

-Está delicado, los médicos hacen todo lo que pueden-murmuro mientras la rubia suspiraba pesadamente.

El que muriera Finn no significaba la satisfacción para ninguna de las chicas, la rubia adoraba a aquel chico luego de haber mantenido una pequeña relación en los primeros años de la secundaria, era su amigo, él la había ayudado en todo lo que pudo con Beth, con Puck, con Sam; El siempre la había apoyado. Pero todo perdió su circuito al aparecer la morena.

La rubia se dio cuenta que todo lo que siempre había buscado y esperado era a ella, a Rachel Berry no era Sam, ni puck, ni ningún chico que pudiera superarse en algo, solo era la morena quien la hacía sentir feliz consigo misma, la que siempre volteaba para preguntar si se encontraba bien, aquella que aguantaba los insultos de su grupo y los de ella misma.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir con lo nuestro?-cuestiono con miedo la rubia mientras posaba su mirada en la morena que se alejo para ver el rostro de su chica

-Va a tener que parar en Lima-susurro-necesitamos hablar con Finn

-Sabes que no puedo alejarme de ti-sentencio la rubia

-Lo sé y no va a ocurrir…solo necesitamos que Finn se recupere para poder hablar con él-le aseguro Rachel acariciando la mejilla de Quinn que sonrió-Vamos a superarlo juntas

-Nuestra relación está llena de obstáculos-recordó Quinn triste

-Pero siempre los superamos-le sonrió Rachel mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos-Quinn, yo te amo a ti…Jamás lo olvides-aclaro antes de cerrar la brecha que la separaba y darle un beso tierno que comenzó tranquilo dejando que las manos de Quinn se perdieran en la cintura de la morena y las de Rachel en aquel cabello dorado de su chica, el beso se volvió apasionado mientras el sol ya reflejaba toda la habitación hasta que la interrupción llego en forma de Santana y Brittany.

-Santana!-grito Rachel mientras Quinn se sentaba recta a un lado-¿No golpeas?-se molesto

-Nunca se dejan de besar-declaro con asco

-¿tú nunca dejas que Britt duerma sola?-murmuro Quinn volteando a ver a la latina

-¿Qué hacen levantadas tan temprano?-cuestiono Brittany mirando a ambas chicas que ya se levantaban del sillón

-¿ustedes?-pregunto Rachel

-Emma nos levanto, Mr. schue va hablarnos…otra charla de idioteces

-Santana-la reto Quinn al ver que no sabían de que se trataba

-¿Qué?-se defendió

-Finn está en el hospital-hablo Rachel sentándose en su cama

-¿Por qué?-se preocupo Brittany sentándose al lado de la morena

-Quiso suicidarse-espeto Quinn viendo seriamente a la latina que se sintió un tanto culpable

-pero... ¿está bien?-cuestiono Brittany

-Esta delicado aun no se encuentra del todo bien-respondió la morena

-Lo siento-se disculpo la latina al percatarse de que aquello era algo serio

Las cuatro chicas se prepararon para bajar rápidamente al restaurante de aquel bello hotel, Quinn bajo junto a la morena que la tomo de la mano sentándose a su lado, mientras algunos de los presentes se percataban de la cercanía de ambas y sobre todo de aquella acción de Rachel que sorprendía a Quinn de una forma agradable.

-Buenos Días-saludo el profesor desde la punta de la gran mesa-desayunen tranquilos-les pidió con una sonrisa forzada

-¿y Finn?-cuestiono Sam buscándolo con su mirada

-Está en el hospital-le murmuro Puck al rubio que se sorprendió mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-se preocupo al ver a su amigo tan entristecido

-Tomo un frasco de pastillas-le resumió-quiso suicidarse

-¿Qué?-se alarmo el rubio

La última mañana de los chicos se estaba acabando de manera triste al enterarse por voz de su profesor, el accidente de Finn en las horas de la noche el día anterior, donde todos se encontraban de fiesta.

El silencio permaneció en cada una de las habitaciones nadie podía creer que aquel chico hubiera hecho aquello, el interrogante era ¿porque? Aunque algunos ya lo entendían cuando vieron a Rachel junto con Quinn tomadas de la mano, aunque todavía no creían que él lo hizo por esa razón, ¿donde quedaba su dignidad?

Los chicos preparaban ya los últimos detalles, en dos horas despegaba el avión que los llevaría de regreso a Lima, Quinn guardo sus últimas cosas mientras su amiga se maquillaba.

-San-la llamo Quinn sentándose en su cama

-Dime-espeto mirándola por el espejo

-Lo que hizo Finn es mi culpa ¿verdad?-cuestiono con dolor

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió santana-No! Lo que haga Finn, no te incumbe. Si él quiere matarse es su problema-le explico acercándose a la rubia-no te eches la culpa, no es tu culpa. Ni siquiera sabe por quién lo deja Rachel-recordó

-Sí, pero creo que es bastante obvio, desde que llegamos aquí no me he separado de ella-le indico mientras santana asentía

-Finn tiene el cerebro de un mosquito, tú crees que sabe que Quinn Fabray le saco su novia.

-Puck debe odiarme-exclamo la rubia recordando a su amigo que la había ayudado con Rachel

-Quinn, nadie te odia-le aseguro abrazándola por los hombros-solo están sorprendidos por todo este escándalo tele-novelesco-sonrió la latina bromeando-deja de torturarte con lo que piensan los demás-espeto levantándose de su lado para terminar de maquillarse

Quinn salió de su habitación mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando la habitación de Puckerman necesitaba hablar con él, la culpa le invadía; a pesar de que eran amigos, noah era el mejor amigo de Finn y por ella no iba a dejarlo de lado.

-Permiso-murmuro la rubia entrando a la habitación con algo de vulnerabilidad

-entra-respondió Puck viendo a la rubia que se acercaba a su altura sentándose a los pies de la cama

-lo siento Puck-espeto con dolor mientras le daba la espalda al chico, se sentía con mucha tristeza-tú me das tu amistad y yo siempre arruino todo-murmuro mientras sus lagrimas caían sin control alguno

-Hey-susurro el chico abrazándola con fuerza mientras la rubia rompía en llanto escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico-no es tu culpa-espeto-¿entiendes?-cuestiono levantando el rostro de la rubia para que lo viera a los ojos-esto que ocurrió no es tu culpa, no es de nadie ok? Aunque me duela ver a Finn mal se que tu amas a Rachel y ella te ama, por eso se que cuando despierte ustedes van a decidir lo mejor para ambas partes-le explico-además tu eres mi amiga y tanto como a Finn, a ti también debo cuidarte-le sonrió

-te quiero tanto-susurro Quinn mientras limpiaba su rostro-pero no dejo de sentir esa culpa invadiéndome, todo el día pienso que hubiera ocurrido si Rachel no estaría conmigo-le comento-y siempre tiene un final hermoso

-Quinn, si Rachel no estuviera contigo en este momento tú no existirías en esta vida-espeto-ambas son el complemento perfecto, cuando veo como se aman tengo tanta emoción y envidia de la buena-aclaro-por no tener a alguien a quien amar con esa locura que lo hacen ustedes

-Gracias-sonrió Quinn abrazando con fuerza al chico

La morena caminaba indecisa hacia la habitación de Kurt, siempre le había prometido que no lastimaría a Finn y a la primera lo había dejado dejando que su hermano quisiera suicidarse, se sentía devastada con aquello que había ocurrido.

La noche en el hospital fue amena, kurt jamás le dirigió la palabra a Rachel ni siquiera la miro, siempre la evitaba, el único intermediario era Puck en aquel momento de tensión entre ambos.

Golpeo la puerta decidida mientras le dejaban pasar, kurt abrió la puerta ya tenía su maleta preparada sobre la cama.

-Hola Kurt-saludo con nerviosismo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono su amigo con su rostro un tanto dolido

-Kurt yo-comenzó la morena con su disculpa

-dijiste que no lo lastimarías, te creí…

-kurt-lo nombro viendo la mirada de dolor de su amigo

-casi muere ayer en la noche Rachel-exclamo

-lo sé, pero esto no es mi culpa y lo sabes Kurt

-¿de quién es?

-yo no le pedí que se tomara un frasco de pastillas, yo solamente termine con él

-¿porque aquí? No podías esperar hasta llegar a Lima

-NO!-grito la morena-no podía, porque no quería seguir mintiéndole y porque tú sabes que iba a ocurrir lo mismo aquí o en Lima, amo a Quinn, Kurt y no puedes obligarme a que tenga que pensar distinto

-yo no te obligo, solo ponte en su lugar por un momento-le respondió acercándose-Rachel, Finn te amo desde el principio; siempre lo hizo, no crees que el se merecía simplemente una explicación ¡por dios! Quinn te hizo la vida imposible siempre y ahora la amas, yo la adoro, ella es mi amiga pero no puedo entender esta locura de ambas

-Kurt, yo se que Finn me amo y me ama pero yo…jamás pude sentir lo mismo, jamás pude sentirme cómoda y feliz a su lado como lo hago cuando estoy con ella-murmuro con emoción-tal vez me odies tu, luego Finn pero yo amo a tu amiga y la elegí porque ella es todo lo que siempre necesite y nadie va a cambiar eso-finalizo mientras una lagrima caía en su rostro, kurt la abrazo con fuerza, a pesar del dolor no podía dejarla sola en aquella situación era su amigo y siempre iba a estar para Rachel era una promesa la cual jamás iba a romper.

La tarde llego a parís donde ya todos los integrantes del club Glee se agrupaban para embarcar su vuelo de regreso a su ciudad, de vuelta al instituto Mckinley y de regreso con sus familias.

-Vuelo con destino a Lima-Ohio abordar en la puerta 5, por favor. Muchas gracias-se escuchaba la voz de una joven en el aeropuerto

-Bien, chicos llego la hora de volver-sonrió Emma guiando a su grupo

-Rachel-la llamo Quinn quedando retrasada en el camino-¿tu maleta?-cuestiono al verla sin su valija rosa a su lado

-debo quedarme, hasta que Finn se recupere. Creo que será lo mejor

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Quinn!-la llamo Emma

-Quinn ve, prometo llamarte

-Rachel dímelo-exclamo sin prestarle atención al llamado de Emma

-no pude, no quería que estuviéramos peleadas, además el profesor Schuester me aviso luego del almuerzo-se excuso tomando el rostro de la rubia en sus manos-te amo-murmuro antes de besarla con intensidad no quería despegarse jamás de aquella rubia pero debía hacerlo

-je t'aime mi estrella-susurro Quinn al separarse algo emocionada de tener que dejarla allí

-pronto volveré con Schuester-explico con una media sonrisa-ve, antes de que llore-le apunto hacia Emma que tenía un pequeña sonrisa y se encontraba algo emocionada por aquella escena

-ya te extraño-sonrió Quinn dándole un beso corto para alejarse con la señorita Pillsbury que la guiaba al embarque de su viaje

-pronto volveremos-le aseguro Will colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica mientras Kurt llegaba con tres cafés en sus manos

-¿alguien quiere café?-pregunto con una sonrisa para la morena que acepto su café tratado de contener el llanto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ni Glee Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>_

**_Perdón por dejar de actualizar este fic, es que no podía terminar el capitulo; se me hacia demasiado corto para subirlo pero lo termine y aquí esta! gracias por la paciencia :)_**


	24. Volver al comienzo

**Cap. 24 | volver al comienzo**

Una semana ya se cumplía luego de aquella vuelta a la realidad. Una semana en la cual Quinn no pudo dejar de extrañar a la morena, creía que iba a morir de locura, extrañaba su voz, su aroma, sus besos, extrañaba a Rachel Berry y ya no lo podía ocultar, su mal humor la acompañaba los últimos días lo demostró peleándose con Santana que solo hizo una broma sobre la morena y su estadía en Francia con Finn.

No había club Glee, no tenía a las porristas, solo se tenía a ella misma sin nadie que pudiera escucharla en aquel momento donde solamente se sentía abatida, no tenía a Kurt y santana no estaba al labor de escucharla aquella semana luego de una discusión con Brittany que duro unos días, su familia no sabía su relación con la morena y eso era algo que le molestaba, además de sentirse decepcionada de ella misma, nuevamente mintiéndole a sus padres como en el comienzo.

-¿puedes cambiar tu cara?-cuestiono Puck sentándose a su lado en la cafetería

-no molestes Puckerman-contesto viendo su plato

-ella va a regresar

-lo sé, vale-se molesto-todo el mundo me lo dice y ya lo entendí

-entonces porque reaccionas así cuando la nombro

-porque no me ha llamado desde hace días, porque no me atiende y porque por alguna razón se que se olvido de mi-murmuro la rubia conteniendo el llanto

-Quinn-susurro su amigo-sabes que eso no es verdad, debe de estar ocupada-le advirtió-tal vez debe de estar preparando todo para regresar-sonrió el chico

-si no es así, si en verdad me olvido?-cuestiono tapando su rostro con ambas manos

-yo sé que no lo haría-la abrazo con fuerza-ella te ama-afirmo con sinceridad

-eso no significa nada Puck-sollozo

-yo sé que si-le susurro

El día era ameno, las clases eran más lentas de lo normal y para locura de Quinn aquel día era el que más odiaba, ninguna materia llamaba su atención como para dejar de pensar en aquella morena, no podía creer lo que le ocurría jamás había estado pensando en una persona muchas más veces de lo que pestañeaba, si aquello era amor no era divertido para la rubia.

Llego a su casillero guardando sus libros, una nueva semana acababa dando la bienvenida al fin de semana tan ansiado por sus amigas ya que era la fiesta de las porristas, a la cual habían invitado a toda la escuela incluyéndola en aquella lista.

-Quinn-la llamo Brittany mientras corría hacia su posición-vendrás mañana ¿verdad?

-no lo sé britt-contesto viendo como la chica se desilusionaba de a poco-no estoy de ánimos para una fiesta

-pero estaremos todos-agrego dándose cuenta de su error rápidamente-lo que quiero decir es…-se corrigió

-lo sé-la interrumpió-voy a pensarlo ¿ok?

-está bien, espero que vayas-sonrió-adiós Quinn-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia los vestuarios para la práctica de las Cheerios

La llegada a su casa fue igual que siempre, su padre trabajando en su oficina mientras Judy miraba la televisión con un vaso de whisky en su mano, jamás hacían algo distinto todo era parecido e incluso tal vez igual si no fuera por la ropa distinta de cada día.

-Quinnie llegaste temprano, ¿no tenias entrenamiento?

-mamá abandone a las Cheerios hace meses-contesto molesta por la poca atención que recibía

-¿Por qué cariño? Eras la capitana, no será que estas embarazada-se asusto su madre nuevamente

-no mamá, no estoy embarazada

-¿entonces porque abandonaste?-siguió insistiendo

-lo deje es todo- contesto duramente la rubia

-cariño, se que piensas que no te pongo mucha atención pero si en verdad ocurre algo puedes confiar en mí, soy tu madre-sonrió ampliamente acomodando el cabello de su hija

-gracias mamá, pero no ocurre nada-murmuro subiendo las escaleras para entrar en su habitación, encerrándose nuevamente en ese mundo de cuatro paredes que no la ayudaban en aquel momento.

La rubia tomo su celular viendo aquellas fotos en Francia junto con la morena, ambas sonreían abrazándose en la terraza del hotel, ese día donde ambas se habían quedado encerradas en ese lugar impidiéndoles ir a la fiesta.

Se deslizo hasta la agenda, buscando el número de teléfono de la morena su dedo vacilaba en llamarla, era la tercera vez que la llamaría en el día sin importarle el cambio de horario.

-Hola-atendieron del otro lado una voz ronca perteneciente a un hombre -¿Quién llama?-cuestiono

-¿Finn?-murmuro la rubia con la voz entrecortada

-¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?-cuestionaron a lo lejos al otro lado de la línea mientras cortaban la llamada

-no puede ser-susurro Quinn mientras tiraba el teléfono contra la pared de su habitación dejándose caer en su cama mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía creer aquello, lo presentía desde que se había despedido de la morena, sabía que volvería con Finn, el chico encontraría la manera de hacerla caer nuevamente pero no entendía como Rachel podía hacerle algo así.

Ya eran pasada las 9 de la mañana cuando Quinn despertó acurrucada en su cama, con su rostro desmaquillado por las lagrimas que no habían dejado de caer hasta que logro quedarse dormida, ni siquiera su padre se acerco a saludarla; en aquella casa parecía que nadie se preocupaba por nadie.

La rubia se levanto dispuesta a ir al baño, se dio una ducha mientras recordaba la escena en la que se vio envuelta por ser tan insistente, no sabía si sentirse relajada por tener razón sobre que Rachel la había olvidado o sentirse frustrada por no poder reclamarle a la morena, su lagrimas comenzaron a caer combinándose con el agua entibiada que caía de la ducha, no podía soportar aquel dolor, jamás nadie la había defraudado tanto; ni siquiera Puck cuando le mentía sin titubear.

Tomo sus cosas para llegar a casa de Santana, ni siquiera tomo un tiempo para desayunar necesitaba hablar con su amiga, necesitaba pedirle perdón, ella no era la de dar el brazo a torcer pero necesitaba a la chica más que nunca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-abrió la puerta una Santana fría

-vengo a pedirte perdón, tal vez tu broma me molesto pero no era para pelearme contigo

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono al escuchar a Quinn disculparse a esas horas de la mañana con su peor cara

-me olvido-murmuro la rubia antes de abrazar a su amiga y romper en llanto nuevamente

-tranquila Q-le susurro haciendo que entrara a su casa-dime que ocurrió-le pidió mientras la guiaba a la cocina y le servía un vaso de agua

-ayer…la llame por tercera vez, sabes lo que es necesitar escuchar su voz, solo su voz-espeto viendo al frente el vaso de agua

-la llamaste y no atendió nuevamente-espeto santana reconociendo la historia; como lo había sido toda la semana

-no, esta vez sí atendió-murmuro con su voz entrecortada, limpiando sus lagrimas-pero ella no fue la que atendió-explico viendo a su amiga que acariciaba la espalda de la chica-atendió él San, Finn atendió el maldito teléfono-recordó llorando nuevamente mientras abrazaba a su amiga que sentía una gran impotencia en aquel momento, sentía que podía matar a Rachel si tan solo la tuviera en frente, nunca había visto a Quinn tan devastada como en aquel momento, ni siquiera cuando sus padres la echaron de su hogar.

-tranquila Quinn, tiene que haber una explicación-le murmuro

-se acabo-susurro

La mañana pasaba lentamente, santana insistía a la rubia que comiera algo pero parecía que no estaba a la labor de dejarse ayudar.

-Quinn si no comes-la amenazo por quinta vez

-no tengo hambre-contesto

-Quinn! Por favor, solo comete la manzana antes de que te demuestre de donde vengo-se molesto-¿quieres saber de dónde?

-¿de Lima Heights Adjacent?-cuestiono recordando aquel lugar que santana siempre nombraba para amenazar a quien se cruzara en su camino

-si de allí, así que come-le insistió logrando que la rubia se cansase de escuchar las amenazas de su amiga

Quinn se quedo en la casa de su amiga durante el transcurso del día, Brittany había ido a visitar a su novia lo cual se sorprendió de ver a Quinn, pero ahora las tres juntas verían las películas que Brittany elegía por culpa de Quinn que le recordó su película favorita.

-¿Quinn vienes a la fiesta?-cuestiono santana dejando de prestar atención al televisor mientras la rubia chistaba para que se callaran

-no lo sé-susurro Quinn

-vamos, diviértete esta noche. No te quedes sola, olvídate de todo esta noche-le pidió-además vamos a psalda-santana era callada por la mano de la rubia que seguía entretenida con la película-Britt!-se molesto haciendo que Quinn sonriera de las actitudes de ambas chicas.

El teléfono del hogar de Santana sonaba por primera vez dejando que quinn se sorprendiera por aquel llamado.

-Hola Quinnie, estaba preocupada, ¿has dejado tu celular en casa?-cuestiono Judy

-sí, lo siento lo olvide-recordó su celular destrozado en el suelo de la habitación

-ok, cariño solo trata de avisarme donde estas-la regaño

-claro mamá-contesto sorprendida de que su madre llamara a la casa de Santana para localizarla, jamás se preocupaba donde estaba y con quien

-bien, adiós cariño-corto la llamada Judy

-¿Que le ocurre a tu madre? Va a cuidarte desde ahora-bromeo santana

-no lo sé, anoche dijo que ella era mi madre y que podía confiar en ella

-¿cuántos vasos de whiskys llevaba?-sonrió la latina

-varios, pero tal vez trata de mejorar después de todo regrese a casa-le respondió

-tienes razón, necesito tu respuesta ahora-espeto-¿vas a ir a la fiesta?

-sí, cuenta conmigo que allí voy a estar

-genial-espeto Brittany levantándose del sofá para regalarle un abrazo amistoso ante la mirada de sorpresa de su novia.

La ex Cheerio caminaba hacia la fiesta, era en casa de una chica llamada Mila la cual Quinn no conocía pero al parecer era muy popular entre las Cheerios, camino hasta dentro de la vivienda viendo como chicos y chicas del Mckinley bailaban enloquecidos en un salón, en la cocina no dejaban de beber alcohol y en las afueras se divertían en la piscina.

-Quinn!-la nombro Brittany

-Hola Britt-la saludo

-¿quieres?-le ofreció una bebida

-no, no te preocupes iré a buscarme-le sonrió para dejarla con Santana que llegaba a su posición

-diviértete Q-murmuro la latina acariciando su hombro mientras caminaba hacia Brittany

La rubia se encontraba cansada de ver a cada uno de los alumnos beber, gritar, bailar pero sobre todo se encontraba mareada, decidió tomar un respiro al patio trasero viendo como se divertían en la piscina Azimio se acerco decido detrás de ella y la empujo al agua dejándola anonada mientras veía al chico reírse, salió rápidamente de allí mientras corría escaleras arriba; ahora además del mareo debía aguantar su ropa húmeda durante toda la noche, entro en el baño mientras trataba de secar su vestido algo que se veía muy difícil ya que en la habitación nada era de ayuda para aquello.

-Disculpa!-espeto una chica entrando al baño

-está bien, ya salía

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-El idiota de Azimio me ha empujado a la piscina

-ven-le tendió la mano la chica-soy Mila-le comento mientras la llevaba a una habitación-creo que debe de haber algo seco aquí-espeto entrando a su cuarto revisando sus cosas-aquí-sonrió triunfante-Quinn ¿estás bien?-le cuestiono acercándose a la chica que se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza

-porque lo hizo?

-es un idiota-le contesto refiriéndose a su compañero Azimio, aunque aquella respuesta era válida en aquel momento, la rubia no se refería al chico no sabía calcular en donde estaba, ni que hacia pero en su mente se presento la morena

-Quinn, ¿quieres que llame a San?-le cuestiono viendo a la rubia que negaba-ok, ¿quieres algo más?-pregunto dejando la ropa en su cama

-Si

-¿Qué sucede?-la miro a Quinn que se acercaba a su posición quedando a escasos milímetros de su rostro-vas a arrepentirte luego-le susurro mientras Quinn negaba y besaba a la chica con ansias y violencia, no podía saber porque lo hacía pero aquella morena le recordaba a Rachel, en su cabeza era su chica quien le hablaba pero no era así, tal vez aquella bebida que Karofsky le había ofrecido no solo tenía alcohol, o tal vez solo lo hacía para satisfacer la necesidad de no tener a Rachel consigo.

-Quinn-susurro entre besos la chica que trataba de deshacer la ropa húmeda

-te amo Rachel-murmuro besando a la chica que cayó en la cama de espaldas mientras besaba con ferocidad a la rubia, Quinn sintió como la chica mordía su labio y comenzaba a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos se perdían en los muslos de la rubia algo que estabilizo a la ex Cheerio reaccionando de mala manera, alejándose de la morena que la veía confundida

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono queriendo acercarse nuevamente

-debo irme-contesto ordenando su ropa y su cabello, saliendo de la habitación donde una chica quedaba algo cabreada por la situación vivida

-¡Quinn!-la llamo Puck

-ahora no Puck-le contesto caminando hacia las afuera para llegar a su auto, en el cual se introdujo rápidamente, su cabeza daba vueltas pero lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar, y pensar que todo lo ocurrido en el día era un horrible pesadilla.

Parecía que a la rubia no le había servido de nada tener clases de manejo en el Mckinley, no podía controlar su mareo mientras manejaba, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza y sus lágrimas de tristeza y odio se agrupaban en sus ojos avellana.

La luz blanca fue lo último que se vio cuando el ruido de un fuerte choque hizo retumbar en aquella esquina, una camioneta negra contra un pequeño coche rojo eran los culpables del ruido y un hombre de mediana edad junto con Quinn los autores de aquel desastre.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<span>**

**_Perdón_**_** por lo errores, no tuve tiempo de arreglarlos.**_


	25. Te has tardado

Cap. 25 | Te has tardado

Las horas pasaban lentas para una Rachel algo molesta y fastidiosa que se acomodaba en su asiento junto a un hombre que no dejaba de reír con la película que mostraban en el avión.

La morena sabia que aquel no era su día, ni tampoco su semana; no había podido hablar con Quinn en toda la larga semana y el espacio que tuvo para hacerlo parecía que todo el karma iba en contra de ella o solo era Finn, que aquella semana de recuperación había estado desanimado, hasta había intentado o solo actuado que quería suicidarse nuevamente, Rachel no podía creer aquel comportamiento del chico, ella lo conocía bien o al menos eso creía, durante los primeros días no quería tener a nadie cerca, ni siquiera a su hermanastro que había estado todas las noches en la habitación.

Finn volvió a la normalidad luego de poder mirar a los ojos a la morena que solo trataba de animarlo, no podía dejarlo había sido su primer amor y no iba abandonarlo tenía que cuidarlo, no se lo había dicho a Quinn para no lastimarla pero Finn siempre la había querido a pesar de sus diferencias.

El ultimo día de Finn en el hospital fue rápido, así que la morena preparo junto con Kurt la maleta del chico para poder regresar a Lima, lo que nunca se percato Rachel aquel día era de la ubicación de su celular, aquella tarde el celular no lo tenía con ella y sabia que lo había olvidado en el hospital, algo que nunca imagino es a Finn tomando su celular para atender a Quinn, sus nervios se agolparon en su cuerpo al verse enredada en aquella situación que no deseaba; los insistentes llamados de la rubia siempre eran ignorados por la morena por el cambio de horario y por el cuidado de Finn, sin comunicarse con su novia había soportado tres días y aquel ultimo día debía avisarle de que llegaría al otro día en la tarde pero el celular de la rubia jamás se encontró prendido.

Rachel llamo insistentemente, mando mensajes pero ninguno fue respondido; entendió que tal vez se había enojado por la voz de Finn en su teléfono ya que desde que el chico había cortado no podía comunicarse con su chica.

-déjame ayudarte-espeto Finn tomando la manija de la valija rosa de la morena que asintió sin darle mucha importancia al gesto, siguió intentando llamar a Quinn pero su celular no sonaba

-papá-sonrió Kurt al ver a Burt llegando con Carole y los padres de Rachel

-Profesor Schuester-lo llamo al ver que se quedaba atrás de ellos

-sí, Rachel

-fue un gran viaje, gracias-le sonrió para despedirse con un abrazo y correr hacia sus padres que emocionados se fundían en un abrazo conjunto

-Te he extrañado tanto cariño-murmuro LeRoy

-yo también los he echado de menos-le contesto-¿han visto a Quinn?-cuestiono rápidamente al ver que no había rastro de la rubia

-Rachel-contestaron ambos padres

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al ver que sus padres cambiaban su rostro emocionado a uno triste-papis no me asusten

-cariño, Quinn-murmuro uno de sus padres

-¿Qué ocurre?-exclamo llamando la atención de algunos pasajeros, algo en su interior le decía que lo que estaba por venir no era nada bueno

-Quinn está en el hospital-sentencio LeRoy

-¿Qué?-Susurro

-ha tenido un accidente-siguió Hiram mientras su hija se desvanecía y era tomado por LeRoy rápidamente

-cariño, ¡despierta!-se sobresaltaron ambos padres al ver aquella reacción en su hija

-RACHEL-se preocupo Finn tratando de ayudar a socorrerla junto con su familia

El sonido insistente marcaba las pulsaciones del corazón de una rubia que se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla, su rostro marcado con algunos rasguños por culpa del vidrio de su auto y una madre desbastada acariciaba la mano izquierda de su hija esperando que despertase en algún momento, Russel entraba a la habitación sin poder creer que su pequeña estaba allí por culpa de aquel accidente que podría haberla matado, se quedo viéndola mientras le entregaba el café a su esposa, ninguno de los dos había regresado a casa, no querían dejar a su hija en aquel momento sin siquiera haberla escuchado o verla despertar.

LeRoy paseaba por la habitación del pequeño consultorio del aeropuerto, su hija que fue llevada inmediatamente a urgencias despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza pero poco a poco todo iba siendo más claro en su situación, al ver a su padre lo llamo, LeRoy corrió hacia ella junto con Hiram que la abrazaban con ternura y amor, aquel susto no se lo iban a poder sacar en algún tiempo.

-¿estás bien?-cuestiono Hiram mientras su hija asentía

-¿segura?-insistió LeRoy

-que si papis-les sonrió forzadamente

-voy a llamar a la enfermera-aviso LeRoy caminando hacia afuera de la habitación

-¿hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí?

-unos treinta minutos-le contesto rápidamente-me has asustado mucho Rachel

-lo siento-susurro-quiero ver a Quinn-espeto recordando a su chica-¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien?

-aun no lo sabemos, no ha despertado cariño-le explico con suavidad-pero ha sobrevivido eso es lo que importa-le aclaro viendo como su hija acumulaba las lagrimas en sus grandes ojos expresivos que demostraban aquella tristeza que la golpeaba

-permiso-entro Finn a la habitación-Rachel, ¿Cómo estás?-cuestiono acercándose

-yo voy a buscar a tu padre-le sonrió para retirarse

-estoy despierta-contesto viendo al chico que realmente estaba preocupado

-me he asustado, jamás pensé que podrías desmayarte por una noticia como esta

-Finn-lo nombro tomando su mano mientras se recomponía en la camilla-cuando yo dije que no quería estar contigo, no era porque no te amara o porque lo que seas que hayas pensado, en verdad te he amado desde nuestro primer beso en el auditorio-recordó haciendo sonreír al chico-pero luego me di cuenta que solo me sentía obligada a sentir aquello-murmuro viendo como Finn se ponía un tanto triste-eres una gran persona, siempre lo has sido conmigo. Pero yo amo a alguien más

-¿es de allí? ¿De Francia?-pregunto viendo como la morena negaba-¿es Puck?

-No Finn-lo detuvo tomando fuertemente su mano-Es… Quinn, amo a Quinn-murmuro viendo como el chico se soltaba del agarre como si estuviera asustado aunque su rostro representaba la sorpresa de aquella confesión

-¿tú y Quinn?-cuestiono sin creérselo-pero tú y ella…siempre pelean y ella…-siguió divagando levantándose de la cama para tomarse la cabeza aquella verdad era más dura que entender que quería a un Francés o a su mejor amigo, entender que AMABA a su ex era totalmente distinto

-Hola pequeña-entro en la habitación la enfermera sonriente mientras la mirada de Rachel solo seguía en el chico que abandono la habitación

-veo que ya estas mejor-siguió la enfermera atendiendo a Rachel que solo sonreía por obligación

Rachel algo desanimada llegaba a su hogar mientras sus padres la ayudaban a subir las maletas y la dejaban sola por pedido de la morena que necesitaba estar en soledad, había sido un día agitado que aun no terminaba, la noche ya se hacía presente cuando una Rachel descansada, bañada y tranquila bajaba las escaleras sorprendiendo a sus padres que cenaban tranquilos ya que su hija había desistido de aquella idea.

-has cambiado de idea al sentir ese olor-comento en broma LeRoy ante la negación dulce de su hija

-necesito ver a Quinn-les indico

-cariño, no creo que sea la hora correcta para ir a verla

-necesito verla-le murmuro

-voy a acompañarte

-vamos a acompañarte-aclaro Hiram-vamos en el auto y si no puedes entrar volvemos

-está bien-sonrió

El viaje era silencioso, la radio se escuchaba como un pequeño susurro en los oídos de la morena que no podía concentrarse en nada más que en pensar como estaba su novia, la cual no había visto hacia una semana, con la cual no había hablado hace tres días, necesitaba verla nuevamente y volver a sentir todo aquello que Quinn podía hacerle sentir con solo mirarla.

-Hola, necesito la habitación de Quinn Fabray

-El horario de visitas se ha acabado, vengan mañana

-necesito entrar ahora, usted no entiende

-los entiendo, pero ya son pasada las nueve el horario de visita acaba a las ocho. En verdad lo siento-se disculpo la secretaria levantándose de su lugar para llevar algunos papeles que tenía en sus manos

-Rachel, cariño mañana volveremos-le murmuro Hiram con una pequeña sonrisa

-no, no voy a irme hasta verla-murmuro acercándose al otro lado del mostrador

-Rachel! Ven aquí-la reto murmurando

-solo necesito el numero de habitación, esto no es nada malo-le contesto a su padre que se encontraba nervioso tratando de disimular como su hija buscaba algo en la computadora de la recepcionista

-lo tengo-sonrió Rachel saliendo de allí

-Rachel voy a tener que castigarte cómo vas a hacer algo así- la reto Hiram

-cariño ya-le sonrió LeRoy-¿qué esperas?

-¿qué?-cuestiono confusa su hija

-te has animado a cruzar la línea

-lo siento-susurro entendiendo de que había pasado un limite

-lo que quiero decir es que ahora es donde corres a la habitación-le comento su padre sonriendo

-pero que dices, Rachel no-le advirtió su padre mientras su hija solo corría por el gran pasillo-¿algún día vas a estar de mi lado?-cuestiono a su esposo

-no se trata de lados cariño. Se trata de que ella la ama-le contesto-y yo haría lo mismo si te pasara a ti-susurro antes de tomar su mano para salir del hospital

Su respiración agitada, sus manos transpiradas y su pelo revuelto era signo de una gran carrera hasta aquella habitación, pero sobretodo de nervios que recorrían su cuerpo sin poder controlarlo al otro lado de la puerta la esperaba la rubia que había robado su corazón, una vez más en aquel hospital.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a una morena nerviosa que no lograba ver con mucha facilidad, prendió un pequeño velador que se encontraba cerca de los sillones y pudo divisarla, pudo verla y su corazón se encogió, Quinn dormía plácidamente mientras aquella maquina marcaba su corazón pausado que descansaba junto con ella, Rachel se acerco lentamente mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a descender su rubia estaba con aquellos cables, con vendas y algunos rasguños en su rostro así como en sus brazos.

-Hola Quinn-susurro la morena acariciando con suavidad la mano de la chica-lo siento tanto-se disculpo-jamás debería haberme quedado allí-siguió sentándose en una pequeña silla- te he echado tanto de menos mi amor-espeto-siempre has sido tú, ya ahora que lo sé… todo tiene que empeorar-sollozo-no voy dejarte, me escuchas, voy a estar aquí contigo para siempre, jamás voy a volver a alejarme de ti-le susurro dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-recuerda que te amo a ti-concluyo regalándole un beso en los labios –tienes que despertar amor-susurro-recuerdas nuestro primer beso, en la playa con la lluvia-recordó la morena con un sonrisa-ese día supe que te necesitaba y que quería estar contigo…pero ambas teníamos miedo-susurro-pero ahora ya no tengo miedo Quinn, ahora sé que contigo puedo soportarlo todo-termino de hablar para acomodarse a su lado en la camilla-siempre soy la ultima en venir-sonrió Rachel-pero siempre voy a ser la única que va a estar contigo Quinn

La mañana llego nuevamente a Lima dando comienzo a un nuevo día, la morena se removió incomoda por la luz del sol que la despertaba, abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba en el hospital junto con la rubia que aun seguía sumida en un sueño profundo, se levanto de allí lentamente pero sintió como la mano de Quinn la detenía tomándola por el brazo

-Quinn-sonrió al sentirla

-te has tardado en volver-murmuro bromeando mientras la morena la abrazaba con ímpetu

-no vuelvas a asustarme así, te amo Quinn-susurro para unir sus labios con su novia, un beso dulce lleno de amor-jamás debí quedarme allí-murmuro entre besos

-Shh calla-le sonrió la rubia para acercarla a su posición tomando el cabello castaño con suavidad, Rachel se posiciono con cuidado encima de ella mientras recordaba el sabor de los labios de su novia, mientras recordaba sus caricias y su aliento tibio, su sonrisa y el color de sus ojos

-¡Despierta!-exclamo una señora, era la enfermera que cuidaba a Quinn

-lo siento-se disculpo algo aturdida por aquel despertar que rompió con la ilusión de ver a Quinn despierta junto con ella

-¿Cómo has entrado?-le cuestiono seriamente

-tengo que irme-susurro para tomar su abrigo

El ruido que marcaba las pulsaciones de la paciente comenzó a sonar más rápido, dejando ver como Quinn despertaba lentamente, abriendo sus ojos lentamente-te has tardado en volver-susurro viendo a la morena que quedo sorprendida con aquella respuesta

-cariño no quiero ser mala, pero tienes que salir-le indico a Rachel que aun seguí viendo a Quinn, aquella palabras de la rubia la habían sorprendido pero aun mas estaba sorprendida por su despertar.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<span>**


	26. Una nueva etapa

Cap. 26 | Una nueva etapa

La morena daba vueltas por el hospital junto con sus padres que la fueron a recoger en la mañana, tenía que esperar paciente que comenzara el horario de visitas, el pasillo era el camino recorrido por la morena que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, como había ocurrido aquello, una vez más habían compartido un sueño ambas, pero Quinn no tenia aquella mirada de siempre, su mirada representaba lo confusa que se encontraba.

-cariño-la llamo Hiram-toma-le entrego un café-siéntate aquí-le indico, su hija estaba tan nerviosa que no podía quedarse quieta

-¿Qué te ha dicho la enfermera?-le cuestiono LeRoy

-solo quería echarme fuera de la habitación-le respondió dándole un sorbo a su café

El pasillo fue expectante del ruido de dos personas caminando hacia la habitación de Quinn, Russel junto con Judy entraban sin ningún inconveniente mientras la enfermera les hablaba

-allí están sus padres-le indico LeRoy queriendo levantarse para saludarlos

-cariño quédate aquí-le susurro tomándolo del brazo para que se quedara a su lado

-¿Qué sucede?

-papá, ellos no…no nos quieren, es una idea de Russel-le comento la morena

-¿Cómo?

-sabes cómo es ese hombre, amor-le murmuro Hiram con una sonrisa

-que gente desquiciada-susurro molesto-¿aquellas no son Mercedes y Tina?-le cuestiono a su hija que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, su padre reconoció a sus dos amigas, rápidamente la morena se levanto para acercarse a ellas con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro

-Rachel-se sorprendió Mercedes al verla allí-te has enterado-murmuro con tristeza mientras la morena asentía

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Tina ante la mirada confusa de Mercedes que no entendía aquel cuestionamiento, ¿Por qué Rachel debería de estar mal? Había algo que se había perdido

-estoy bien-susurro sin mucha convicción-¿Quién les aviso?

-Kurt-respondió la morocha-ayer, luego de llegar llamo a mi casa y me contado lo que ocurrió. Aun no puedo creerlo

-¿saben que le ha ocurrido?-cuestiono Rachel interesada

-Ha tenido un accidente automovilístico-le comento Santana que llegaba por detrás de la morena-condujo borracha, triste y sobretodo enojada-le respondió la latina que estaba dolida y sobretodo enfurecida con la morena, todo aquello era su culpa, así lo veía Santana.

-Hola Rachel-saludo con una pequeña sonrisa Brittany

-Hola-le correspondió el saludo

-chicas allí esta Judy-señalo Tina caminando hacia la mujer dejando atrás a la morena

-ven. Camina-le hablo Mercedes arrastrándola hacia ellas que llegaban a la altura de la familia Fabray

-Hola chicas-saludo en general Judy con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Cómo está Quinn?-pregunto Brittany inocentemente

-se ha despertado en la mañana. Ha sido una reacción dice el doctor, pero aun sigue dormida-les contesto con un halo de tristeza

-¿podríamos pasar?-cuestiono Santana viendo como la enfermera abandonaba la habitación

-Enfermera-la llamo Judy-podrían pasar las amigas de Quinn-le pidió

-claro, pero pueden pasar de a dos

-vamos primeras-les indico la latina entrando a la habitación con Brittany

-claro-susurro tina

-señora Fabray-hablo Rachel con su voz suave y algo temerosa-quisiera pedirle permiso para ver a Quinn-le explico viendo a la mujer

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-cuestiono Russel que salía de la habitación de su hija

-Hola, solo vine a ver a Quinn-contesto viendo a aquel hombre

-Quinn no era tu amiga, no veo porque tanto interés-dedujo Russel

-lo siento Rachel, no quiero que entres ni tampoco que mientas

-yo no estoy mintiendo-se defendió

-ella ni siquiera te ha mencionado, por favor mantente alejada de Quinn-espeto con seriedad

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono LeRoy metiéndose en la conversación

-genial, toda la familia Berry se entera de nuestras desgracias-murmuro Russel sentado en un banco del pasillo

-¿Qué has dicho?-cuestiono LeRoy con un tono molesto

-Papá. Vamos-espeto empujando a su padre hacia donde se encontraban anteriormente

-será mejor que no venga a visitar a Quinn, ya tiene a sus amigos y a su familia con ella-les explico Judy

-Rachel es su amiga-espeto LeRoy-¿Cuál es su problema?

-creo que el problema son ustedes-agrego Russel

-vamos cariño-lo llamo Hiram arrastrándolo hacia la salida donde se encontraron con la enfermera que reconoció inmediatamente a la morena

-disculpa-llamo la enfermera

-Mire lo siento mucho. Sé que no debía estar aquí, pero no podía dejarla sola, necesitaba verla-contesto interrumpiendo a la mujer que solo sonrió

-ven luego, podrás verla más tarde-le comento al ver como la familia Fabray no la quería cerca del hospital

-¿Por qué?-cuestionaba confusa

-tuvo una reacción cuando estaba junto a ti, creo que tu eres el remedio de tu amiga-le espeto mientras se despedía de la familia dejando a la morena con una sonrisa radiante mientras salía al exterior junto con sus padres.

La morena camino nerviosa a su habitación aun recordaba el despertar de la rubia y aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza ''te has tardado en volver'' como podían haber soñado lo mismo como aquella primera vez en la cual Quinn confesó su amor sin miedo, pero evitando olvidar a quien era su pareja, volviendo con Sam aquel chico apuesto, distinto a aquellos chicos que Quinn había tenido en su vida.

La morena se quedo pensativa con aquello recordando aquel sueño tan real, hubiera dado todo porque así lo fuera pero la suerte no la acompañaba, se sentía triste sin ningún apoyo, sentía culpa luego de que Santana se lo remarcara, ¿Por qué tenía que haberse quedado con Finn? ¿Por qué no desistió de aquella idea? Era verdad lo quería, más allá de la locura cometida, él había sido su primer novio, su primer beso, el la había tratado diferente y la había protegido, pero ahora él la odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, la aborrecía, era un odio con mucho dolor luego de haber descubierto la verdad, de haberse enterado que Rachel amaba a alguien más, con quien compartía el mismo sentimiento, las mismas sensaciones, era una complementación perfecta, Quinn era quien la protegía desde aquel beso en la playa, era quien la hacía temblar con solo sentir su piel o su voz, ella era con la cual compartía los sueños, pero todo era un desastre…Quinn no despertaba de aquel accidente, la familia Fabray sobretodo Russel la quería lejos de su hija, Santana la detestaba, Kurt solo trataba de animarla a pesar de haber roto aquella promesa en la que la morena prometió no lastimar a Finn, el club Glee ya no era lo mismo, Rachel no cantaba ni siquiera se sentía preparada para la competencia, había perdido una parte de ella.

Ya no era la misma.

Rachel todas las tardes se colaba en la habitación de Quinn con la ayuda de Silvia la enfermera de turno, era una mujer de mediana edad, su pelo colorado y ojos verdes, era amable aunque siempre la obligaba a irse antes de las nueve de la noche cuando sus padres la recogían en la puerta del lugar.

Dos semanas se cumplían desde aquel accidente, desde aquella vez que Quinn despertó.

La morena leía tranquila un libro que Quinn adoraba, era su favorito, se lo leía desde hacía unos días esperando que aquella rubia despertara, que volviera a su vida, la morena necesitaba ver sus ojos, su sonrisa y escuchar su voz.

_-¿Has encontrado la solución a la adivinanza? —preguntó el Sombrerero, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Alicia._  
><em>—No. Me doy por vencida. ¿Cuál es la solución?-siguió leyendo tranquila la morena mientras se acomodaba en la silla que daba a una pequeña mesita con un velador, el cual Rachel utilizaba, miro a Quinn repitiendo las ultimas palabras de Alicia<em>

_—No. Me doy por vencida. ¿Cuál es la solución?_

—No tengo la menor idea —contesto a dúo con Rachel mientras despertaba con sus parpados aun pesados, su ritmo cardiaco se emitía con más frecuencia, ya no era aquel sonido pausado, la rubia despertaba lentamente, la morena solo se quedo allí sentada viendo como Quinn trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, sus manos tratando de movilizarse y su boca se abría y cerraba queriendo emitir un sonido que se escuchaba como un susurro

-¿estás bien?-murmuro la morena sorprendida dejando el libro de lado para ver a Quinn, su Quinn.

-¿Dónde estoy? cuestiono con dificultad

-tranquila-le susurro nerviosa tratando de encender la luz de la habitación

-creo que necesito un doctor -espeto confusa Quinn dejando a una morena sin habla, la rubia se estaba asustando al ver su estado, se inspeccionaba con la mirada y sentía que algo no andaba bien es su cuerpo-¿puedes llamar a un doctor?-se desespero viendo a la morena que no reaccionaba, se encontraba asustada y su mirada vagaba por toda la habitación

-¡Rachel sal!-entro Silvia sorprendiendo a la morena-¡sal!-exclamo sacándola afuera mientras la enfermera se encargaba de Quinn y un doctor llegaba tras ella.

La morena solo quedo estática viendo como la puerta se cerraba en su cara escuchando las voces de los doctores, no podía creer que volvía a escuchar la voz de Quinn, que volvía a ver sus ojos pero sobretodo que ahora iba a tener que mostrar su apoyo a la rubia. Los primeros estudios que le habían realizado dejaban a la vista un problema con sus piernas, el riesgo de que quedara parapléjica existía y Rachel lo sabia. Ahora era una nueva etapa para su novia.

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen**


	27. Bienvenida Quinn

Cap. 27 | Bienvenida Quinn

Era lunes, el ansiado comienzo de semana llegaba para Rachel Berry que estaba despierta desde antes de que su despertador sonara, ya había realizado todas sus actividades matutinas, solo quería llegar rápidamente al instituto Mckinley para verla, necesitaba ver a Quinn, hace un semana que no la veía luego de su despertar.

La morena no tuvo respuesta al llamar a la casa de Quinn ya que Judy tanto como Russel se encargaban de estar a su lado todo el tiempo, la única secuela del accidente era el peor para una chica como Quinn, el no poder caminar era la condena más dura para afrontar.

-¿Has visto a Quinn?-cuestiono la morena llegando por detrás de Kurt que hablaba con Tina

-No. Pero buenos días Rachel-saludo con un tono irónico

-lo siento, buenos días-saludos a ambos con una sonrisa tímida

-debe estar por llegar. Además tiene que pasar por el salón de música le hemos preparado la bienvenida como tú querías-le indico mientras Tina asentía en todo lo que el chico hablaba

-Gracias chicos. Voy a mi casillero-se despidió para caminar hasta el locker, trato de abrirlo pero este se encontraba trabado hasta que un golpe certero hizo que se abriera como por arte de magia-Gracias Finn-sonrió al ver al chico

-No es nada. Solo que estos casilleros están algo viejos y tienden a trabarse-le contesto sin mas mientras tomaba con fuerza la tira de su mochila-Kurt me ha comentado que Quinn regresa al instituto-comento viendo como la morena acomodaba sus cosas en el casillero

-Sí, de hecho le he pedido a Kurt que se encargara de hacerle una bienvenida al Club-sonrió cerrando con cuidado su casillero

-Si también me lo ha mencionado-contesto con algo de incomodidad

-Mira Finn, yo lo sien…

-No-interrumpió-no quiero que estés toda tu vida pidiéndome perdón. Fue mi culpa no haberme dado cuenta de que no eras feliz conmigo

-no lo fue, yo era feliz contigo. Te ame… pero era distinto-contesto nerviosa-...Aun podemos ser amigos

-lo sé, pero por ahora solo seamos compañeros… es difícil asumir todo esto Rachel... quizás en otro momento pueda ser tu amigo-respondió con su voz algo quebrada-cuídate-susurro para caminar por el extenso pasillo dejando a un morena algo desanimada, su relación con Finn era extraña, el club supo enseguida que no estaban juntos, que ambos ya no tenían nada.

Finn estaba un tanto triste, dolido, aun amaba a la pequeña cantante, al final era ella quien siempre lo incentivo para que siguiera adelante, para que nunca dejara de creer en sus sueños y que jamás se rindiera ante nada, pero ahora todo ese incentivo lo había perdido, la pequeña morena amaba a alguien más, ese alguien que era su ex novia, ese alguien que siempre lastimaba a Rachel con sus burlas, Finn no entendía como había acabado en un relación amorosa aquel par.

-déjala pasar

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-muévete antes de que te pise

Los murmullos aturdían a la rubia desde que había entrado al instituto, diferentes alumnos del Mckinley la miraban con sorpresa, como si fuera una desconocida, otros la veían como si vieran un alíen en el pasillo otros solo la ignoraban y eso lo agradecía. Su silla rodaba por el extenso pasillo su mirada vagaba en el suelo hasta llegar a su casillero que aun seguía en la parte superior, trato de tomar sus libros pero las manos de una joven se lo impidieron

-yo te ayudo-susurro alcanzándole los libros con delicadeza

-no hacía falta. Puedo sola

-Me alegro que estés aquí-murmuro con su voz emocionada-en verdad Quinn

-Rachel-susurro

-no digas nada-le impidió que hablara más de la cuenta-solo… déjame darte la bienvenida al instituto-le sonrió con tristeza-¿puedo abrazarte?-murmuro con miedo, como si fuera la primera vez que fuera a sentir a Quinn, la rubia asintió sintiendo como los brazos de Rachel la rodeaban con fuerza mientras sus manos solo descansaban en su espalda sin ningún movimiento-te he echado de menos-susurro a su oído para separarse del pequeño abrazo

-Necesitamos hablar-le indico Quinn con su misma seriedad, cerro el casillero para comenzar andar con la silla de ruedas por el pasillo dejando a la morena confundida ¿Qué significaba aquello? Era claro que debían hablar, jamás habían hablado luego del accidente necesitaban aclarar ciertas dudas, necesitaban saber la una de la otra.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, las clases de la morena fueron amenas sin ningún altercado, ni tareas, el día estaba quieto sin ocurrencias o problemas, pero el silencio es el principio de la tormenta. Rachel toda la mañana estuvo con su mente tratando de adivinar aquella palabras de la rubia ''tenemos que hablar'' ¿qué significaba? Tenía la corazonada de que nada bueno, la actitud de la rubia no era la mejor, era fría y distante, era entendible que no quisiera a nadie cerca ni tampoco que la ayudaran, siempre fue independiente de sí misma y odiaba sentirse inútil con su nuevo estado.

La hora del club Glee tan esperada daba su presencia, todos los chicos sentados en distintos sitios del salón esperaban a Quinn, Artie era el encargado de llevarla al salón.

-No entiendo ¿por qué Artie tiene que traerla?-cuestiono sin más la morena que se impacientaba

-Ellos son amigos, ¿no lo sabías?-contesto Brittany mordiendo sus uñas

-como voy a saberlo si ni siquiera pude hablar con ella-murmuro molesta

-Artie la está ayudando a tener confianza en sí misma, están en la misma situación-contesto Santana

-pero ella va a volver a caminar-murmuro la morena

-tú no tienes idea de lo que sufre Quinn ¿verdad?-pregunto con molestia la latina, mientras la morena solo bajaba su mirada viendo el suelo-Quinn lo va a lograr, por eso va a comenzar la terapia aquí en el Mckinley-le comento viendo a la puerta donde ya entraban Artie junto con la rubia

-¡Quinn!-chillo Brittany mientras corría a abrazarla, todo el grupo se levanto de sus asientos dándole la bienvenida, Schuester llegaba detrás para darle la bienvenida a su alumna mas aplicada en Español

-¿ocurre algo?-susurro Finn al ver a la morena sentada sin moverse, jugando con sus manos mientras mordía su labio inferior

-Soy la peor novia del planeta-susurro para que Finn la escuchara con claridad

-no lo eres-le respondió con una sonrisa amigable mientras tomaba su mano

-si lo soy, tendría que haber insistido. Si todo fuera al revés Quinn lo hubiera hecho

-pero tú no tienes padres como los de Quinn, además tu siempre necesitas que alguien este a tu lado. Quinn en ese aspecto, siempre quiere superarlo sola, no es egoísta solo que lo ha aprendido de esa manera-le respondió

-gracias Finn-le sonrió viendo al grupo que acompañaba a la rubia, Quinn vio la escena con detenimiento, entonces creyó lo que no era. Finn seguía con Rachel, ambos seguían de novios mientras ella moría en un hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	28. Big girls don't cry

**Cap. 28 | Big girls don't cry**

Era entendible que Quinn quisiera estar sola, que no quisiera ser ayudada por ninguno de sus amigos, no quería que ellos le tuvieran lastima; quería que todo fuera como en el pasado, que solo la pasaran por alto sin importar su estado de ánimo, pero todo el club Glee siempre estaba a su lado, Artie era uno de los más cercanos pues ayudaba a Quinn con su estado, el chico la ayudaba a afrontar su problema además de enseñarle cómo manejar la gran silla de ruedas.

-¿Cómo has estado?-cuestiono el chico que la acompañaba a la biblioteca del instituto

-He tenido mejores momentos-espeto Quinn con un tono melancólico mientras tomaba un libro de la estantería baja

-Se que te pondrás bien-le sonrió Artie-pero sabes que si no funciona el tratamiento...

-Va a funcionar-lo interrumpió la rubia mirándolo con seriedad. de algo estaba segura Quinn Fabray, sus piernas iban a volver a caminar e iba a abandonar aquella silla de ruedas que comenzaba a molestarle por la fuerza utilizada al subir los altas rampas del Mckinley.

-Quinn, solo quiero que te mentalices la idea de no volver...

-!No Artie!-se molesto-Que tu no puedas, no significa que me pasara lo mismo-le espeto elevando un poco su voz dejando ver a aquella Quinn fría, superada. Se dio la vuelta para salir rápidamente de la biblioteca dejando al chico un tanto dolido mientras trataba de entender por lo que atravesaba la rubia, el lo había sufrido cuando apenas era un niño y no tenia un recuerdo puro de aquella inutilidad que se siente estar en una silla de ruedas, ser ignorado por ser diferente o el apartarse del mundo, tratando de buscar un poco de esperanza.

Rachel caminaba lentamente por el pasillo con la mirada perdida el día anterior Quinn no le dirigió la palabra, sus padres la retiraron al acabar la hora del club Glee y aquel ''hablar'' quedo en el olvido, pero no para la morena. Vio a la rubia andando en el pasillo con su mirada triste, deteniéndose frente a su casillero para guardar lo que parecía un libro, Rachel iba en su ayuda al ver que no atinaba a abrir su propio casillero cuando un chico con cabello a rastas se le atravesó ayudando a Quinn la cual sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

Su primera sonrisa.

-gracias-murmuro viendo al joven

-creo que deberías pedir el cambio de casillero-le aconsejo dejando que la rubia pudiera ubicar sus cosas con un poco de dificultad

-no lo creo, este es mi casillero desde siempre. No voy a cambiarlo Joseph-contesto molesta

-solo fue una sugerencia. Mira que eres terca-bromeo mientras al frente vio como una morena de baja estatura lo veía con una mirada asesina-mejor te dejo, luego nos vemos para tu tratamiento-se despidió enfrentado la mirada de Rachel hasta que se alejo de allí

-¿Quién es ese?-cuestiono sin más... y si, es que los celos la carcomían por dentro desde que apareció aquel joven con rastas haciendo sonreír a Quinn

-¿Por qué te interesaría saberlo?-le contesto con una pregunta típico de Fabray

-porque si-murmuro-aun no hemos hablado, creo que sigo siendo tu novia-susurro mirando intensamente a la rubia

-Creí que Finn se encargaba de cuidarme el puesto-contraataco

-¿que dices? eso no es cierto

-no es lo que parecía ayer, en mi bienvenida-le remarco cerrando su casillero con fuerza generando un susto en la cantante

-el solo me estaba aconsejando sobre algo. no tengo nada con él. en cambio tu no me dices quien es la imitación de Jesús-se molesto generando un suspiro cansado en Quinn

-solo es Joseph, me ayuda con mi fisioterapia-le respondió-¿contenta?

-¿Por qué no puedo ayudarte yo misma?

-Rachel, sabes que nadie sabe que estoy contigo-le susurro perdiendo la paciencia-¿Qué quieres que haga? Mis padres me echarían de nuevo. No voy a dejar que ocurra de nuevo, mi familia está bien ahora. Mi padre vuelve temprano de su trabajo para pasar tiempo conmigo y mi madre dejo de tomar su whisky del día-le comento-y ya no sé si quiero seguir con lo nuestro-le murmuro andando para el lado contrario de la morena que quedo atónita con aquella sentencia, lo menos que se esperaba de aquella charla era que le soltase eso, así sin mas como si se tratara de algo sin importancia.

-!Quinn!-la llamo la morena corriendo tras ella mientras el pasillo se vaciaba dejando a los alumnos entrar a sus salones la morena se se coloco al frente para hablarle, deteniendole el paso-no lo dices en serio ¿verdad?-murmuro temerosa jugando con sus manos mientras su ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de dolor, de tristeza y enojo. Enojo por no poder cambiar la situación, enojo por no poder volver el tiempo atrás y decidir viajar de regreso junto con Quinn. La culpa no era de Finn, se lo repetía infinita veces, porque Finn jamás le pidió que se quedara ¿pero cómo iba a pedírselo si estaba a punto de morir? Por su culpa, porque no tuvo la valentía de admitir que había alguien más, que ya no quería seguir con aquella relación, que ese alguien más la hacía feliz.

-Rachel-susurro al verla tan dolida-esto ya no es lo mismo-espeto-mírame, ya no soy esa Quinn de la que te enamoraste, estoy en una maldita silla de ruedas, vivo molesta y no tengo tiempo ni para ver a mis amigas-le comento-no quiero atarte a mí. No voy a atarte a mi nueva vida Rachel-sentencio tomando la mano de la morena-toma. Si algún día vuelve Quinn, entonces regresare a ti-le susurro dejándole un anillo plateado con una pequeña piedra azul

-¿y si es demasiado tarde?-murmuro con dolor apretando el anillo en su palma

-entonces, solo seré un recuerdo en tu memoria-espeto con dolor mientras salía rápidamente de allí dejando a la morena devastada, no iba a aguantar verla llorar, ni tampoco iba a aguantar su dolor. Todo ese dolor causado por su culpa, salio de allí dejando que la única persona importante en su vida luego de Beth despareciera.

Rachel corría rápidamente al auditorio encontrándose con Kurt que practicaba con Blaine animadamente sobre el escenario, el sonido de la puerta hizo que los ojos de Kurt vieran como entraba su amiga llorando, sin impedimento alguno.

-¿Rachel?-corto su canto el joven Hummel al ver como una morena corría por el pasillo hasta llegar al escenario

-Kurt-sollozo mientras el chico corría para sostenerla entre sus brazos, Blaine solo paraba la música para acercarse a la morena mientras acariciaba su espalda escuchando el llanto devastador de la cantante

Quinn olvido las clases, olvido donde estaba pero sobretodo olvido que aquella Quinn Fabray fría y maliciosa se había ido al enamorarse de la cantante. Por debajo de las gradas viendo como Sue les gritaba a las chicas de la escuadra, Puck hacia su aparición con unos binoculares que ahora colgaban de su cuello al escuchar ese llanto.

No podía soportar el dolor, sus lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, su manos temblando era el efecto de la tristeza.

-¿Quinn?-susurro Puck confundido

La rubia solo sollozaba negando con su cabeza, lo ultimo que quería era que la vean débil, devastada como se encontraba. El chico del mohicano se acerco a su posición la abrazaba con fuerza, dejando que la rubia golpeara el pecho del chico con fuerza que se fue debilitando por el apoyo de su amigo, el cual solo calmaba aquel dolor.

-ya Quinn... ¿Qué sucede?-le susurro al oído mientras escuchaba el llanto de su amiga y madre de su hija

-¿Por qué Puck?-sollozo con su voz entrecortada

-¿Qué ocurre?-le cuestiono mirando los ojos tristes acariciando su mejilla

-siempre alejo todo. Beth, Rachel siempre lo alejo de mi-susurro con dolor

-tranquila. Quinn tú no has alejado a Beth, ambos queríamos que fuera feliz, que tuviera una familia que la criara como se debe-le recordó-Rachel. No entiendo ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

-la he dejado. He terminado con ella-le comento sintiendo como un vacío se hacia espacio dentro de ella, faltante de aquella morena a la cual estaba haciendo sufrir

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-se sorprendió el chico

-no puedo retenerla a mi lado. No quiero-contesto suspirando tratando de calmarse-tiene que ser feliz

-tú no lo eres y Rachel tampoco creo que sea feliz con tu decisión Quinn-se molesto interrumpiéndola-no seas egoísta, ella estuvo ahí contigo siempre, antes de que fueran una pareja era ella quien se tomaba diez segundos de su vida para ver como estabas, jamás te pasaba por alto

-pero no puedo Puck, entiende. Solo arruino su vida, no voy a atarla a mí, mira lo que soy-se señalo viendo la mirada de desaprobación de Noah

-no creo que eso sea un excusa válida Quinn-la reprendió-tú la amas y no vas a dejar de sentir eso de un día para el otro, y sé que Rachel tampoco lo hará-le comento-te estás precipitando...

-¡no! Lo he hecho por su bien y tú no puedes negarlo, Rachel será feliz sin mí y así va a ser-se molesto tomando fuerza para que aquella Quinn fría y distante volviera en sí. Puck la vio andando hacia el interior del instituto negando con su cabeza, odiaba la nueva situación que vivía Quinn.

-Quinn-la llamo Joe con su mano viendo como la rubia solo lo veía neutral-¿te encuentras bien?

-claro-susurro mientras era llevada por el chico al salón donde se producía su tratamiento de fisioterapia

Kurt acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña morena que lo rodeaba con sus brazos mientras el sollozo se iba transformando en una respiración agitada.

-aquí esta-entro Blaine con una botella de agua sentándose al lado de la morena que lo miro con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar-toma un poco de agua-le pidió entregándole la botella

-gracias Blaine…y Kurt-les agradeció con una sonrisa triste-siento interrumpir su ensayo

-No ocurre nada Rach-le sonrió Kurt tomándole la mano-dime ¿Qué ocurre?

La morena abrió su mano mostrando el anillo que la rubia le había entregado-si en algún momento Quinn vuelve, entonces regresara por el-murmuro tomando el anillo

-no estoy entendiendo-contesto viendo como la morena miraba el anillo con tristeza

-Quinn ha roto conmigo-murmuro tratando de evitar que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas nuevamente

-lo siento tanto-susurro Kurt acariciando su mano mostrándole su apoyo-¿Por qué?

-dice que no quiere atarme a su situación…pero la amo Kurt-sollozo siendo abrazada por Blaine

-lo sé, pero tienes que ser fuerte y no alejarte de ella. Lo hace porque tiene miedo Rachel, tiene miedo de que sientas lastima por ella-le murmuro viendo la media sonrisa que le dedicaba su novio

-no sé si podre Kurt-murmuro limpiando su rostro

-tú nunca te das por vencida, esto es una manera de demostrarlo-le aconsejo-demuéstrale que tú no te darás por vencida-espeto logrando una pequeña sonrisa en la morena-demuéstrale quien es Rachel Berry-le sonrió ampliamente abrazándola con fuerza para dejar un beso en su cabeza

-¿Qué ensayaban?-cuestiono mientras se tranquilizaba

-ummm…solo ensayábamos... por diversión-contesto Blaine sin nombrar la canción

-lo sé, ¿Qué canción?-insistió mirando a los dos chicos

-Big girls don't Cry-le nombro Kurt con una media sonrisa mientras la morena se paraba en el escenario-¿Qué haces?-le cuestiono

-necesito calmarme… entonces necesito cantar...ayudenme-les pidió a sus amigos que se levantaban para acompañarla, Blaine prendía el pequeño grabador que se encontraba en el escenario mientras la morena comenzaba con la canción, su voz algo triste se presentaba para comenzar con aquella canción. El grupo de tres sentados en unas sillas se observaban dejando que la canción prosiguiera...

**Da Da Da Da**

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now****  
><strong>**Your probably on your flight back to your home town****  
><strong>**I need some shelter of my own protection baby****  
><strong>**To be with myself instead of calamity****  
><strong>**Peace, Serenity**

**I hope you know, I hope you know****  
><strong>**That this has nothing to do with you****  
><strong>**It's personal, Myself and I****  
><strong>**We've got some straightenin' out to do****  
><strong>**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket****  
><strong>**But Ive got to get a move on with my life****  
><strong>**Its time to be a big girl now****  
><strong>**And big girls don't cry****  
><strong>**Don't cry****  
><strong>**Don't cry****  
><strong>**Don't cry**

**The path that I'm walking****  
><strong>**I must go alone****  
><strong>**I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown****  
><strong>**Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they****  
><strong>**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

**I hope you know, I hope you know****  
><strong>**That this has nothing to with you****  
><strong>**It's personal, Myself and I****  
><strong>**We've got some straightenin' out to do****  
><strong>**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket****  
><strong>**But I've got to get a move on with my life****  
><strong>**Its time to be a big girl now****  
><strong>**And big girls don't cry**

**Like the little school mate in the school yard****  
><strong>**We'll play jacks and uno cards****  
><strong>**ill be your best friend and you'll be mine****  
><strong>**Valentine****  
><strong>**Yes you can hold my hand if u want to****  
><strong>**Cause I want to hold yours too****  
><strong>**Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds****  
><strong>**But it's time for me to go home****  
><strong>**It's getting late, dark outside****  
><strong>**I need to be with myself instead of calamity****  
><strong>**Peace, Serenity**

**I hope you know, I hope you know****  
><strong>**That this has nothing to do with you****  
><strong>**It's personal, Myself and I****  
><strong>**We've got some straightenin' out to do****  
><strong>**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket****  
><strong>**But I've got to get a move on with my life****  
><strong>**Its time to be a big girl now****  
><strong>**And big girls don't cry****  
><strong>**Don't cry****  
><strong>**Don't cry****  
><strong>**Don't cry**

**La Da Da Da Da Da**

La morena acaba la canción con ayuda de sus amigos. Ambos la abrazaban mientras ella trataba de recuperar la compostura, trataba de ser fuerte...de ser una chica grande para ya no llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	29. La fotografía

**Cap. 29 | La ****fotografía**

La campana resonaba dando aviso al fin del día escolar, la siguientes horas eran las clases extracurriculares en la cual el club Glee formaba parte, Quinn era la primera en llegar al salón de música sus compañeros parecían retrasados, se le hizo extraño al no ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Rachel que era la primera en llegar, el tiempo pasaba con lentitud, la rubia se removía inquieta viendo el segundero del reloj de pared, aburrida del silencio y la soledad en la que se encontraba se posiciono frente al gran piano de cola negro el cual ya pertenecía a Brad aquel hombre que era el talentoso pianista del grupo, acariciando suavemente las teclas blancas y negras se vio inmersa en tocar con seguridad una melodía mientras una tímida morena aparecía en escena quedándose impresionada al ver a Quinn allí la veía desde la puerta de entrada con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, comenzó a acercarse lentamente sin ser descubierta por Quinn que eventualmente se estremeció al sentir a la morena a su lado.

-recuerdas aquel día en el que cantabas la canción de Rihanna-susurro la morena recordando aquel momento dejando sus utiles sobre el piano-desde ese día no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza-espeto enfrentando los ojos avellana de su compañera que se encontraban con una tristeza atroz que disimulaba con su rostro serio

-Rachel-susurro con su voz temblorosa viendo como la morena colocaba su mano sobre la de ella

-solo hagámoslo juntas de nuevo-le aclaro pidiendo con su mirada tocar el piano que se encontraba frente a ellas, la rubia comenzó a tocar con delicadeza las primeras teclas siendo imitada por su acompañante que sonría como una niña pequeña que jamás había disfrutado del sonido de un piano

-te has dejado el anillo-miro el anillo colgando de una cadena de plata de la morena

-se que Quinn va a regresar; porque ahora está aquí conmigo-le ratifico deteniendo el sonido suave y melancólico que emitían las teclas del piano

-¿Cómo sigue todo con Finn?-cuestiono interesada, a pesar de no tenerla consigo los celos hacia Finn no desaparecían en ningún momento

-es mi amigo Quinn-espeto con un sentimiento de felicidad dentro suyo, aun seguía siendo su novia Quinn Fabray aquella con celos de Finn-él sabe que he estado contigo-usar el pasado para Rachel era lo más doloroso que debía hacer en aquella situación, las palabras al decirlas parecían lastimar mas a la morena que al receptor que solo evitaba mirarla

-¿tu se lo has dicho?

-no quería lastimar a nadie mas, solo quería que entendiera porque ya no lo amaba, quería que supiera que ese alguien más eras tú. Que tú eras quien me hacia feliz…que era a ti a quien amo-murmuro mirando a la rubia con dolor

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde aquel día en el que Quinn rompió su relación con Rachel, los días pasaban y cada vez todo era más doloroso. No había tiempo en el cual la morena no pudiera dejar de pensar en aquella chica que robo su corazón, lo mas doloroso era ver como la había alejado y no poderla ayudar en su situación, Rachel trataba de ser fuerte frente a aquella Quinn fría a la cual se enfrentaba, pero su habitación en las noches era testigo de la tristeza que la abordaba, lagrimas derramadas por no poder cambiar aquella situación y vivir con ello cada día. Rachel no se había dado por vencida seguía tratando de encontrar a su Quinn, soportaba su frialdad, su distanciamiento y hasta su relación estrecha con aquel joven Joe Hart con su estilo particular, su creencia ciega en dios que lo unía a la familia Fabray hasta su ingreso al club Glee. Nunca se daría por vencida y Rachel se lo demostraba en cada momento. De eso estaba segura Quinn Fabray, que la morena la amaba con locura que seguía presente aun cuando ella la alejo de todo pero sobretodo de que no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Has visto su cabello?-reia Santana entrando junto con Brittany en el mismo momento en el cual Quinn se alejaba de la morena ubicándose entre los primeros asientos del salón

-Hola chicas-las saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa aquella chica que alguna vez fue su capitana en las Cheerios

-Hola Quinn!-saludo enérgicamente la rubia de ojos azules sentando en el regazo de su amiga

-Britt-la saco de las piernas de su amiga-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le cuestiono sentándose a su lado

Quinn miro a Rachel al escuchar esa pregunta, todos sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar pero su mirada siempre se posaba en una misma persona que ahora se encontraba platicando con Kurt y su mirada se encontró con la de ella, con la mirada de Rachel Berry.

-voy a estar bien-contesto sin dejar de mirar a la morena

La hora del club Glee se presencio sin interrupciones, el profesor estaba ansioso de que se acercara la competencia de coros, en la cual participaba New Directions, era la ultima oportunidad del grupo para demostrar los talentosos que eran, Finn y Rachel ya era sabido que tenían el dueto de la competencia así que como el solo era de la morena, lo único que se cuestionaba era el numero grupal de ese año. aquel tema quedo para hablarlo en la próxima clase por falta de alumnado, Joe no se encontraba en el salón y eso extraño a la rubia pero no se inmuto en saber que había ocurrido con el.

Una nueva mañana en aquella habitación, Joe no se encontraba para ayudarla con su fisioterapia, parecía retrasado, los minutos pasaban y el retraso ya era de unos quince minutos. Un nuevo dia de retrasos-penso la rubia mirando el reloj de su muñeca

La rubia se resigno a seguir esperando pero la entrada sorpresiva de la morena la detuvo en seco

-¿Rachel?-susurro confusa

-Al fin llegas-interrumpió la enfermera-Quinn ella va a tomar por hoy el lugar de Joe, espero que no sea una molestia

El silencio se presencio mientras la rubia solo volvía a su posición inicial, seguida por Rachel que se mantenía con algo de temor por aquella actitud; se dejo ayudar sin mirarla a los ojos, ni siquiera dirigiéndose a ella. solo el silencio ocupaba la sala, pero amabas chicas en su cabeza no dejaban de murmurar. Quinn se recostó en la camilla mientras la morena observaba cada movimiento que hacia la rubia, acomodando su almohada detrás de su cabeza con una mueca de esfuerzo.

-yo solo pretendo ayudarte-murmuro la morena

-lo sé. Pero eso no quiere decir que nuestra relación vaya a cambiar-le aclaro con algo de molestia en su voz

La morena recargo su mano en la pierna de la chica que ni siquiera se inmuto, eso genero algo de dolor dentro de Rachel, comenzó con el procedimiento que seguían con Joe sin distraerse, era difícil sentir como la respiración de la rubia se aceleraba al momento de tener tan cerca a la cantante, la rubia no podía impedir no perderse en los labios de la morena, en sus ojos expresivos y su cabello acomodado detrás de su oreja, la morena lo notó, aquella mirada que evitaba desde el comienzo de la fisioterapia no dejaba de intimidarla de una manera atractiva pero debía concentrarse en el tratamiento si quería ayudarla.

-Quinn deja de mirarme así-murmuro con su voz algo nerviosa

-¿Qué?-cuestiono cambiando su semblante al de la Quinn seria

Rachel se atrevió a mirarla, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración agitada de la rubia, no podía dejar de preguntarse en que pensaba Quinn con aquella expresión entre temerosa y nerviosa en su rostro.

-Rachel-susurro sintiendo como la mano de Rachel acariciaba su mejilla y sus rostro estaban acercándose sin poder evitarlo-¡mama!-se asusto la rubia viendo detrás de la cantante a su madre con su rostro serio

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le cuestiono duramente a la morena

-yo...

-señora Fabray, puede esperar afuera a su hija-le pidió amablemente la enfermera mientras le indicaba a Rachel que acompañara a la rubia

-lo siento-susurro la morena con nerviosismo viendo el rostro desencajado de la rubia

-sabes qué hubiera pasado-se quejo mientras la morena la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla de ruedas-si me hubieras besado… Mi madre…solo ¡aléjate de mi!-se molesto arrepintiéndose en aquel momento pero sin retractarse, Rachel se quedo viendo como la rubia se alejaba por la puerta al encuentro con su madre

-¿qué haces aquí mama?

-me he encontrado con la madre de Joe, me ha dicho que se encuentra enfermo. Creí que lo más sensato era venir a buscarte-contesto con una sonrisa

-está bien-murmuro nerviosa tratando de descifrar a su madre

-oh! He invitado a la familia Hart a cenar esta semana, me gusta Joe para ti

-mamá no creo…

-así que, sería bueno ir de compras-le sonrió tomando el control de la silla de ruedas para salir a las afueras del instituto

-¿cena?-susurro la morena al ver que las mujeres Fabray se alejaban por el pasillo

la esperanza de Rachel se veía arrebatada por la palabra cena, ¿Joe era el indicado para estar con Quinn? si lo era pero solo en plan de amistad, la morena jamas se vio amenazada con aquel chico porque la mirada avellana siempre estaba en puesta en su persona aunque Quinn quisiera disimularlo pero ahora el chico se había ganado la confianza de la familia Fabray a la cual su chica temía.

Quinn escribía delicadamente en su carpeta los ultimos puntos de su tarea. Había sido un día largo junto con su madre que parecía no querer escuchar opinión alguna de su boca, el interrumpimiento era constante algo que dejaba a Quinn temerosa de que su madre ya supiera lo que ocurría con su hija menor

-¿aun no has terminado?-entro a la habitación Judy viendo como la atención de la rubia se posaba en ella

-ya lo termino-sonrió-mama ¿podrías buscarme un libro en mi habitación?

-claro cariño ¿de qué?

-es de literatura-le contesto siguiendo con su escritura

-ya te lo traigo-sonrió dejandole un beso en la cabeza para salir en busca del libro que seguía en el antiguo cuarto de la rubia, entro con lentitud al cuarto morado de su hija, busco en los estantes no encontrando nada, hasta que vio como en la cómoda descansaba un libro rojo con letras negras que decía Literatura como titulo principal pero algo llamo su atención, al lado de la cómoda el celular de su hija se encontraba tirado y desarmado como si se hubiera golpeado fuerte contra el suelo, lo tomo entre sus manos armándolo nuevamente para cerciorarse de que anduviera, lo prendió sin ningún problema mientras la pantalla de blanca pasaba a una imagen, un fondo de pantalla que hizo sorprender a Judy que solo quedo en blanco al ver aquella fotografía, su hija en Francia aquellas mini-vacaciones del club Glee junto con Rachel Berry besándose

-¡mama! ¿Lo encontraste?-cuestionaba la rubia desde escaleras abajo logrando que Judy volviera en sí mientras negaba con su cabeza

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	30. Me tienes

**Cap. 30 | Me tienes**

La mañana comenzó amena en la casa de la familia Fabray, Quinn desayuno junto con su padre, su madre aquella mañana se quedo en cama excusándose con un malestar de cabeza.

El día anterior su madre estuvo algo ausente, luego de entregarle el libro a su hija decidió no cenar, Quinn estaba algo sorprendida con aquel cambio brusco de humor en su madre pero no lo cuestiono.

-Salimos en 10 minutos Quinn-espeto Russel acomodando su corbata de manera brusca

-ven-le indico la rubia haciendo que su padre se acercara a su altura, la pequeña Fabray tomo la corbata en su manos logrando un nudo con facilidad, discreto y simple-listo-sonrió ampliamente

-gracias pequeña-le otorgo un beso en la frente-busco mi saco y salimos-le aviso subiendo las escaleras dejando a Quinn que terminaba de desayunar

La rubia entro a la escuela con un buen humor que se dejaba notar en su rostro angelical, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que contagiaba a su alrededor, se detuvo ante su casillero sacando su carpeta rosada con un libro que utilizaría en clases, lo guardo en su mochila y anduvo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del salón de música donde su mundo se quedo quieto, la voz más dulce de aquel lugar se dejaba escuchar desde el pasillo, Rachel estaba ensayando con quien debía ser Finn que solo miraba su partitura en vez de adorar aquella perfecta persona con la que se encontraba.

-Quinn-la llamaron dándole un susto que se dejo ver al tirar su libro al suelo-lo siento-se disculpo levantando el objeto mientras se lo entregaba-¿Cómo has estado?-sonrió Joe interponiéndose en la vista de la rubia

-me encuentro bien. Hoy me encuentro mucho mejor-murmuro sonriendo con sinceridad

-me alegro. Siento no haber avisado sobre mi ausencia el día de ayer

-no te preocupes, mi madre me recogió

-sí, mi madre me ha comentado que esta noche iremos a cenar con la familia Fabray

-¿Esta noche?-cuestiono algo sorprendida

-sí. Es lo que ha dicho mi madre-sonrió nervioso

-entonces los esperamos-respondió desviando su mirada a la pareja detrás de Joe que se acercaba a la puerta-luego nos vemos-se despidió saliendo de aquel lugar para buscar su salón

-Hola Joe-saludo Finn al chico con un estrechamiento de manos-luego nos vemos Rachel-se despidió caminando por el pasillo

-Hola Rachel-saludo el chico de rastas algo inhibido, la mirada que le entregaba la morena jamás era dulce, coqueta o simplemente amable, era una mirada que demostraba molestia y enojo

-te veo luego Joseph-respondió amena caminando a la dirección contraria de Finn por el pasillo

Rachel camino hacia su clase, caminaba con algo de molestia en su cuerpo tomando la tira de su bolso con fuerza como si fuera a caerse, entro al salón con seriedad ni siquiera le dedico una sonrisa al profesor Schuester que se encontraba dando su clase de Español. Camino entre los bancos sentándose en el fondo sola, ante la mirada confusa de Kurt. Siempre se sentaban juntos en la parte de adelante con la gente aplicada que deseaba aprender, pero parecía que la morena no estaba a la labor de prestar atención aquel día.

-tómense los últimos minutos-espeto Will tomando las hojas de su escritorio mientras la leía con suma atención

-Rach ¿Qué ocurre?-llego Kurt sentándose a su lado mientras veía la mirada de su amiga perdida en la ventana

-se que has dicho que no debo rendirme, pero no lo puedo evitar-susurro con su voz quebrada

-¿es Quinn?-cuestiono mientras Rachel asentía-¿te ha dicho algo?

-quiere que me aleje de ella, pero luego la veo cerca de mi…como me mira Kurt, me sigue viendo como lo fue antes pero ella lo evita

-no debes ponerte así-la reprendió tomando su mano mientras le brindaba caricias-ella va a seguirte amando pero está en un proceso de negación y molestia. Cree que todos nos acercamos por lastima aunque no es así, se que no fuimos los mejores amigos en sus peores momentos pero estuvimos con ella y ahora no desea verlo

-su madre nos vio-lo interrumpió

-¿Qué?

-ayer en la fisioterapia, nos acercamos tanto…lo sentí, quería besarla lo deseaba como ella y cuando iba a ocurrir su madre apareció de la nada, Quinn no quiere que me acerque cree que su familia hará lo mismo una vez más, la van a echar de su casa y tal vez no la perdonen

-eso no lo saben

-lo peor es que Judy está buscando a alguien para Quinn, ha invitado a Joe…tu sabes el nuevo chico del club Glee, el es perfecto para la familia Fabray, sobre todo para Quinn

-no digas eso-la interrumpió de forma brusca dejando sorprendida a la morena-ella te ama-le susurro-el amor único y real no puede olvidarse ni romperse, aunque no lo creas ambas van a encontrar el camino que las reencuentre, porque yo se que están hechas, la una para la otra-sonrió emocionado mientras sentía como su amiga lo abrazaba con fuerza y el timbre resonaba en el pasillo dejando salir a los alumnos y al profesor que le enviaba una sonrisa a Kurt por preocuparse por su amiga

Rachel desistió aquella idea de darse por vencida, si quería a Quinn consigo debía darle a entender que la amaba, que le importaba y que jamás la dejaría.

Esa misma tarde en la cafetería todo estaba preparado, si quería demostrarle todo aquello debía hacerlo de la única manera que sabía hacerlo, su voz. Esa era la manera, cantar. Para Quinn, para Ella que ahora hablaba con sus amigas Santana y Brittany.

-Disculpen-interrumpió el murmullo de la cafetería, los alumnos del Mckinley posaron su atención en la pequeña morena que parecía indefensa sobre un improvisado escenario que le tendieron los músicos del club Glee-yo solo quería cantar para aquellos que no se dan por vencidos aun cuando creen que ya no tienen fuerzas para seguir, yo voy no me a dar por vencida-murmuro enviando una mirada general que termino en Quinn la cual se sorprendió ante la actuación que iba a realizar Rachel

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_So much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Quinn sonrió al escuchar la voz de la morena, era tan dulce que podría estar horas escuchándola sin cansarse, no solo cantando también hablando, algo que amaba de la morena era su conversación extensa, jamás se cansaría de su voz. Era un hecho.

_Cos even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worthy_

Brittany miraba con adoración aquella escena, sabía que aquella canción era para su amiga que trataba de evitar la mirada a Rachel, le dolía ver a su amiga triste, sobretodo sin aquella persona especial que la hiciera feliz, ella tenía a Santana y siempre pensó que cada uno está hecho para alguien especial, que te complemente, ese alguien de Quinn era Rachel aunque la rubia solo alejaba aquella realidad. Santana solo veía a su novia que la tomaba de la mano por debajo de la mesa de la cafetería mientras sonreía emocionada con aquella canción.

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make..._

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_the tools, the skills we've got yeah we got a lot at stake..._

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend_

_for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough, he knows_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worthy_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up _

La música se acabo, la morena sonrió al escuchar los primeros aplausos que se dirigían hacia ella desde la mesa de las Cheerios, Brittany aplaudía emocionada y los alumnos se le sumaban, Rachel se sorprendió al ver como la aplaudían y sonreían, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Quinn la miro, le sonrió y aplaudía junto al público presente. Algo que la lleno de felicidad absoluta mientras hacia una reverencia hacia los alumnos en señal de despedida.

Quinn se acerco al auditorio luego de la hora del club Glee, necesitaba verla de nuevo, luego de aquella actuación en la cafetería no pudo dejar de sentir aquella sensación de enamorada que le generaba la morena, escuchar su voz en aquella canción le dejaba ver que jamás se rendiría con ella, jamás alguien había hecho eso por Ella.

En las tardes la morena se quedaba en el auditorio hasta luego de hora para practicar su solo en la competencia de coros, subió al escenario, mirando al frente se dispuso a empezar su práctica del día sabiendo a ciencia cierta de que la rubia de ojos verdes la observaba, lo había descubierto luego de su segunda practica cuando vio como la rubia volteaba para regresar al pasillo y así salir al exterior del instituto donde su madre la pasaba a recoger pensando que su hija se quedaba a ver la práctica de sus amigas ya que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para visitarlas.

Rachel comenzó a cantar con una sonrisa en su rostro pero esta vez algo era distinto, Quinn no estaba en el lugar de siempre sino que a un costado del escenario donde lo único que buscaba era ser vista por la morena

-¿Quinn?-la nombro viendo como la rubia la veía con adoración sin pestañear

-¿Cómo lo haces?-cuestiono -¿Por qué sigues luchando por mi?-pregunto acercándose a la morena que no esperaba aquella pregunta, sorprendida por aquella escena solo balbuceo confundida sin entender lo que ocurría

-¿Por qué me amas?-murmuro con su voz entrecortada

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-le retruco acercándose a la rubia quedando a la altura de la misma tomando sus manos entre las suyas-siempre he sabido que eras tú-susurro mirando los ojos verdes que asomaban el llanto-tu me complementas como nadie lo ha hecho, tu eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz…tu eres el amor de mi vida y nadie más me importa, nadie… solo tú-concluyo acariciando la mejilla de Quinn que suspiraba tratando de mantener el llanto

-Te estoy lastimando demasiado-espeto tomando la mano de la morena que estaba en su mejilla-me siento tan sola-susurro

-tú no estás sola-la interrumpió acercándose lentamente a su rostro, para unir sus labios con los de la rubia que respiraba agitada, las manos de Quinn tomaron el rostro de la morena con suavidad acariciando su cabello castaño bajando por su cuello mientras seguía disfrutando de aquel beso como si fuera el primero, las lagrimas de Quinn fueron detenidas por el pulgar de la cantante que sonrió al sentir aquel beso que le devolvía la rubia

-extrañaba tanto esto-susurro la morena uniendo nuevamente sus bocas siendo guiada por la rubia que la posiciono sobre su regazo mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo castaño de la cantante

-no puedo dejar de amarte-interrumpió el beso la rubia ante la mirada de la morena que solo quedo sorprendida ante aquella confesión

-no lo hagas-le respondió acariciando la mejilla de Quinn con dulzura

-esta noche mi madre ha invitado a la familia de Joe para cenar

-¿Por qué?

-estoy segura de que quiere a Joe cerca mío, me ha dicho que le encantaba como me trataba y lo respetuoso que él es, además de que es un devoto muy fiel-murmuro con tristeza

-¿vas a estar con él?-cuestiono con miedo

-no…no quiero, yo te amo a ti

-yo también te amo, pero no podemos seguir así Quinn-se mostró seria la morena levantándose del regazo de la joven Fabray-tu sabes que me tienes, pero no me gusta saber si yo te tengo a ti-susurro apoyándose en el piano enviándole una mirada triste-¿te tengo?

-Rachel, tú me tienes desde nuestro primer beso en aquella playa, ese día en el cual deje de ser una cobarde…tu siempre me tuviste-se acerco a la posición de la morena que sonreía con emoción-yo se que en el final de mi camino estas tu, cuando todo esto pase se que nuestro caminos se van a volver a encontrar-finalizo tomando la mano de Rachel que solo asentía nerviosa y emocionada-prométeme que estarás esperándome

-no. Tú prométeme que volverás a encontrarme-la interrumpió quedando a su altura nuevamente, Quinn sonrió ante aquel pedido mientras acercaba a la morena a su labios, la manos de Rachel se posicionaron en la rodillas de la chica y algo cambio, la rubia se exalto al sentir las manos de su chica en las piernas por un momento en que su pierna se movió sorprendiendo a la morena que solo la miro atónita

-mi pierna-susurro Quinn conmocionada-lo has visto, he movido mi pierna-exclamo con entusiasmo generando una sonrisa enorme en la morena

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	31. Ella es mi felicidad

**Cap. 31 | Ella es mi felicidad**

Quinn miraba sus piernas con detenimiento, buscaba lograr aquel movimiento una vez más, vio como vestía aquel vestido blanco que utilizaba para las visitas y sonrió de lado recordando a Beth ¿deseaba verla? No, lo necesitaba. Jamás volvió a saber de aquella pequeña que estuvo en su panza nueve meses, suspiraba nostálgica pensando en cómo estaría aquella niña con su nueva madre, con una nueva familia, en una nueva ciudad. ¿Cómo tomaría Shelby la relación de Rachel con ella? Quinn solo quedo pensativa al ver como los caminos de Rachel y ella siempre se unían. Sin importar los distintos obstáculos que la separaban siempre volvían a encontrarse.

El sonido del timbre resonó exaltando a la joven Fabray que solo acomodo su pelo para acercarse al salón donde ya entablaban una conversación la familia Hart con Judy.

-Quinn-la nombro Joe con un tono de felicidad en su voz, como si fuera hace siglos no la viese, la rubia solo saludo educadamente a cada uno para ser interrumpida por su madre

-Adelante, la cena ya esta lista-interrumpió Judy mientras dejaba a los invitados entrar al gran comedor donde se acomodaron en los asientos, Russel entro sentándose en la punta de la mesa, mientras saludaba desde allí a los invitados

-¿Cómo estás?-cuestiono el joven que se encontraba a un lado de la rubia

-estoy bien-contesto amena mientras tomaba agua de su copa de vidrio

-Quinn. ¿Cómo has estado? Joe nunca deja de hablar de ti-sonrió la madre de Joe mientras la mirada de Russel se dirigía al joven

-Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar

-¿ustedes son compañeros?-cuestiono Russel interesado al ver la vestimenta y el cabello del joven

-No. El es un año menor-contesto rápidamente su hija

-pero ambos estamos en el club Glee-agrego el chico haciendo que la rubia se tensara, a su padre no le agradaba la idea de perder el tiempo en aquel club, creía que el año anterior había sido disuelto luego de haber perdido nuevamente un campeonato. ''Es una pérdida de tiempo'' repetía continuamente Russel cuando hablaban de aquel club.

-Bueno ¡aquí esta!-llego Judy con la comida interrumpiendo el momento para alivio de la rubia mientras el hombre desde la punta de la mesa miraba algo molesto y confuso a su hija que solo se removía inquieta en su silla.

La cena entre las dos familias estaba entretenida para los mismos, pero por otra parte Quinn no aportaba ninguna opinión sobre los temas de conversación, Joe sin embargo se estaba ganando un lugar en la mesa, conversaba con Russel animadamente y a Judy la halagaba con cada comentario sobre su comida, la decoración.

Quinn parecía estar en otro mundo, solo escuchaba los murmullos de aquellas conversaciones entre las familias, la rubia solo miraba su plato con mucha atención sin querer levantar la vista, no quería hablar, no quería escucharlos, solo quería correr de allí, pero ni siquiera podía levantarse, aquella silla de ruedas la tenia apresada en aquel momento.

-¿y tu Quinn?-cuestiono el padre de Joe interesado sacándola de aquel mundo en el que estaba

-Quinn va a estudiar medicina-contesto Russel orgulloso, mientras lo decía terminaba su tercera copa de vino y en aquel momento era mejor no discutir

La noche ya se estaba acabando, la cena ya se había terminado ahora todos menos Russel que fue el primero en despedirse tomaban una taza de café en la sala de estar, la rubia estaba a un lado con su mirada perdida, solo miraba de a momentos el reloj de pared que parecía haberse roto, porque el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo común.

-Quinn-susurro el chico-segura que te encuentras bien

-Sí. Hoy ha sido un lindo día... hoy he podido mover mi pierna-le comento haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera y la abrazara con alegría algo que Judy y los padres de Joe no entendían

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono interesada Judy

-Quinn diles-le indico mientras la chica solo acomodaba su vestido

-Es que hoy, estaba en la práctica de las Cheerios, viendo a Britt y Santana-mintió maldiciéndose en aquel momento-he podido mover mi pierna

-oh Quinnie!-exclamo Judy emocionada acercándose a su hija para abrazarla mientras le daba un beso sonoro en la parte superior de la cabeza

-me alegro por ti cariño-sonrió la señora Hart

-el tratamiento debe de estar dando resultado-agrego el padre de Joe mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa

Quinn suspiro cansada en su cama, ya era la hora de dormir era lo único que debía hacer pero no podía, en su mente miles de preguntas se presentaban sin dejarla conciliar el sueño ¿Cómo podía haber mentido? ¿Por qué no dijo sobre lo de Rachel? ¿Tenía vergüenza de ella? Claro que no, solo le temía a su familia estricta. Es entonces cuando supo que todo lo que la hacía feliz jamás lo aprobarían en su familia ¿sería infeliz toda su vida? ¿Podría ser libre? La rubia sollozo en silencio. Odiaba tener que alejar aquello que la hacía feliz por sus padres, no quería alejar a Rachel de ella, era ella su razón de la felicidad. Ella era su felicidad.

La mañana comenzaba a mostrar su presencia mientras el despertador resonaba con insistencia el sol se colaba entre las cortinas del cuarto y el brazo de Quinn se estiraba para acallar aquel ruido. Se preparo con ayuda de su madre, no habían vuelto a hablar de la misma forma desde aquel día en donde Rachel estuvo ayudándola con su fisioterapia.

-mamá-la llamo mientras desayunaban ambas solas en la mesa de la cocina

-dime Quinn-contesto seria mientras leía el diario con sumo interés

-¿Alguna vez has tenido que dejar algo para ser feliz?-cuestiono con miedo, su madre levanto su vista encontrándose con la mirada avellana de su hija

-He dejado mucho Quinn

-¿te has arrepentido?

-¿a qué viene esto?-se intereso cerrando el diario mientras le prestaba atención a su hija

-No es nada, debo escribir un ensayo

-Quinn. Yo he dejado mi carrera por ustedes, pero aquello que me hacia feliz se duplico cuando nació tu hermana y luego tu, entonces no. No me arrepiento, yo quería una familia-contesto con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la mesa para buscar su abrigo y acompañar a su hija al instituto Mckinley.

Era pasado el mediodía, Rachel no había asistido al instituto, aquella mañana se decidió a ser valiente, por ella y por Quinn, caminaba con mucho miedo y nerviosismo. La respiración de la morena se contuvo en su garganta al golpear la puerta blanca de la familia Fabray, sintió como del otro lado abrían y descubría una mujer, aquella era Judy. Su boca se seco al ver aquella señora seria y formal que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar con usted-murmuro con su voz temblorosa

-yo no tengo nada que hablar-se molesto hablándole con arrogancia como lo hacía Quinn en su pasado

-yo si-la interrumpió

-Mira niña, voy a ser directa contigo. Quinn es mi hija y cualquier cosa que les estés haciendo se acabo ¿entiendes? Mi hija no es una desviada como tú y tus padres, ahora retírate sino quieres que llame a la policía

-usted lo sabe-susurro sin prestarle atención a la agresión que recibió mientras Judy se daba cuenta de su error

Quinn por su parte se encontraba en la fisioterapia junto con Joe que se veía algo nervioso, sus manos parecían no querer tocar demasiado a la rubia, su mirada vacilaba, y el único sonido era el silencio

-¿te encuentras bien?-cuestiono la rubia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Quinn yo…-susurro para callarse nuevamente-deberíamos probar si puedes pararte por ti misma

-aun no estoy preparada-espeto con seriedad mientras Joe tomaba la pierna de la rubia con delicadeza, la joven se dio cuenta entonces de cómo sentía las manos del chico sobre su pierna, lo mismo que ocurría aquel día en el auditorio con Rachel

-Joe-se quejo al sentir un bulto, la mirada del chico se tono avergonzada mientras se tapaba con timidez

-yo lo siento. No sé como…

-no te preocupes-lo interrumpió mientras se sentaba con algo de dificultad y le acariciaba la espalda amistosamente-tal vez tengas razón, debo empezar a caminar-sonrió con dulzura viendo como Joe solo se quedo hipnotizado mirando sus labios, vio como se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, la respiración de Quinn se detuvo y lo alejo colocando sus manos sobre su pecho

-lo siento Joe-susurro sin mirarlo

-Quinn... No…no lo sientas, yo lo siento…no entiendo que me ocurre, quiero verte desesperadamente, hablarte, ayudarte ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Hasta he pensado en abandonar mi religión para estar contigo-se frustro tocándose la sien respirando con dificultad-me he enamorado de ti Quinn-se confesó ante la mirada avellana

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<span>**

**N/A: **Hoy he decidido subir este capitulo para comunicarles aquellos que leen mis fic's que estas ultimas semanas de Noviembre no voy a poder pasarme por aquí, los exámenes están tomando todo mi tiempo. Espero sepan disculpar. pronto volveré...¡Besos y Abrazos!


	32. Amo a Rachel Berry

**Cap. 32 | Amo a Rachel Berry**

Las manos blancas temblaban ante un nuevo desafío en su recuperación, su pulso se aceleraba con cada medio paso que lograba avanzar mientras escuchaba a Joe alentarla desde la punta que sería su punto de llegada. Era un nuevo día en aquella aula donde hacia un mes estaba tratando de recuperarse, sus brazos fuertes se mantenían tiesos y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las barandas que se mantenía a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-tú puedes-murmuraba el moreno con una sonrisa de aliento, luego de aquel día donde le declaro su amor, Joe siguió siendo aquel del principio, amistoso, simpático y algunas veces gracioso. La rubia le había dejado claro que no quería estar con nadie, nunca dijo quien ocupaba su corazón pero el moreno sabía que Quinn tenía el corazón ocupado y que jamás podría fijarse en otra persona.

Solo quedaba menos de cinco pasos para llegar a Joe cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Rachel, la chica estaba en la puerta sin ni siquiera entrar, solamente parada en el umbral con su mirada iluminada y una pequeña sonrisa; hacia una semana que no se hablaban, Rachel estaba evitándola eso era un hecho y Quinn ni siquiera suponía porque aquel cambio repentino, su mente divago sosteniendo la mirada en la morena sus piernas flaquearon y lo único que sintió fue como los brazos de Joe la sostenían con fuerza antes de que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

-fue suficiente por hoy ¿no lo crees?-le cuestiono sentándose a su lado viendo como la rubia solo suspiraba frustrada-has hecho un gran avance Quinn-la alentó tocando su hombro amistosamente-vamos a la silla-le indico mientras la levantaba con cuidado

-gracias Joe-le agradeció mientras salían de aquella sala al pasillo concurrido por los alumnos, la chica que solo apenas unos segundos estaba allí en el umbral no la volvió a ver, Quinn solo sintió algo de decepción al ver que su novia ni siquiera se acerco a ver si se encontraba bien, luego de aquella caída.

-luego te veo. Ten cuidado-se despidió el chico con una sonrisa en busca de su casillero mientras la rubia avanzaba con un poco de dificultad entre los alumnos del Mckinley, aunque ya era una costumbre ser una minúscula sombra entre aquellas personas que ni siquiera la esquivaban cuando la veían, la rubia instintivamente termino dentro del salón de música, ya estaban cerca las nacionales, su parte de la coreografía delante con Artie ya estaba hecha, la música ya estaba preparada solo faltaba el vestuario y todo estaría listo para competir.

-¡Rachel!-grito su nombre al ver cómo desistía entrar al salón que estaba ocupado por la misma Quinn

-lo siento, solo buscaba algo-murmuro algo nerviosa-te veo luego-quiso salir rápidamente de aquella encrucijada

-¡espera!-le detuvo el paso alcanzando su paso-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me evitas?

-yo no te he estado evitando. Será que estamos a poco tiempo para las nacionales y estoy siempre ensayando-se dio la vuelta enfrentando la mirada de la rubia

-no es cierto-susurro la rubia dolida

-claro que lo es. ¿Por qué querría evitarte?-rio con desgano acercándose a la posición de la rubia

-no lo sé. Me encantaría saberlo-enfrento su mirada

-te he visto hoy-susurro con su mirada al frente sin poder fijar su vista en la rubia-me siento muy feliz de que estés avanzando tan bien

-ni siquiera te acercaste-murmuro con un tono de voz molesto

-bueno sabía que Joe te iba a agarrar, no quería interrumpir. Además sabes que siempre que me acerco a ti…

-Rachel-detuvo su sentencia sobre la inseguridad de Quinn al que la vieran junto con la morena-lo siento tienes razón-se disculpo mientras se levantaba de la silla tomándose del piano negro que estaba a su lado

-Quinn. Tu…-se quedo sin palabras al verla frente suyo-estas…

-parada. Lo sé-sonrió con gracia viendo la mirada sorprendida-ya casi no me cuesta levantarme de la silla, solo que mis piernas aun no logran tener aquel viejo ritmo al caminar. Solo quería sentirme alta por un momento-bromeo haciendo que Rachel solo negara con una sonrisa

-pronto lo harás- le indico con dulzura-no sentirte alta, sino caminar-le aclaro acariciando con suavidad la mano que descansaba en el piano

-Rachel. Ahora puedes decirme que te ocurre-le suplico con su mirada

-Quinn yo…no es que no quiera decírtelo pero…se que te vas a molestar

-no lo hare. Voy a hacerlo si no me lo dices-se sincero-dime-le pidió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la morena que solo cerro sus ojos al sentir aquella suavidad en su piel

-siéntate-le murmuro saliendo de su ensueño

La rubia solo se tomo unos segundos para volver a su silla de ruedas que como siempre la esperaba a sus espaldas

-entonces ahora dime-espeto mientras acomodaba sus manos sobre las piernas

-sabes que te amo ¿verdad?-comenzó mientras la rubia asentía

-claro que lo se…yo también te amo

-yo…umm…yo quiero estar contigo para siempre, porque eres lo que me complementa

-Rach-la interrumpió viendo que solo haría todo más largo para no llegar a decirle nada-solo dime, no voy a molestarme-le indico con dulzura

-He hablado con tu madre-sentencio con miedo viendo la mirada sorprendida de la rubia- y en verdad lo siento…no sé porque lo hice. Solo quería…

-¿Qué querías? Que mi madre me echara de nuevo de mi casa-espeto molesta mientras veía la mirada de tristeza de la morena-lo siento, prometí que no iba a molestarme, pero ¿Por qué? ¡Sabes lo que es eso! ¿Quieres que me echen de mi casa?-termino gritando nuevamente

-¡no! Solo quería estar a tu lado. Tu familia me odia Quinn, el día de tu accidente yo quise entrar a verte y no pude, porque tu padre me lo prohibió al igual que tu madre…tuve que entrar a escondidas para estar contigo-le indico con dolor mientras sentía como sus ojos ya estaban aguantando las lagrimas que no quería dejar caer-además, jamás me habías dicho que tu madre sabia lo nuestro

-¿Qué dices?-se sorprendió al escuchar aquello

-tu madre me lo ha dado a entender luego de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-mi madre no lo sabe ¿Cómo podría? –murmuro nerviosa y confundida-No. Ella no lo sabe

-tienes tanto miedo-le indico viendo aquella mirada confusa de la joven Fabray-si sigues así jamás podrás ser feliz. Cuando vas a enfrentarte a tu familia Quinn

-¿Cómo quieres que la enfrente? Si mi familia sabe que estoy enamorada de una mujer ni siquiera podría conservar el apellido Fabray, sería una vergüenza. Para ellos todo lo que haga o deje de hacer es sumamente importante, Frannie defraudo a mis padres; yo no voy a hacer lo mismo

-Entonces jamás serás libre-se acerco a la rubia con decisión

-tú no piensas en el futuro. Tú no podrías lograr tus sueños estando conmigo Rachel, el mundo no es tan fácil como lo ves tú-se quejo tratando de serenarse

-Quinn yo solo quiero ser feliz, ese es mi mayor sueño-la tomo de la mano-pero si tú piensas en tu futuro, lo entenderé

-no quise decir eso-respondió rápidamente

-se que no puedes elegir entre tu familia y yo, pero al menos intenta ser feliz por una vez, no te pido que conmigo, pero en algún momento debes enfrentar a tus padres-le indico jugando con la mano de la rubia-solo quiero verte feliz

-tú me haces feliz-murmuro sin soltar la mano de la morena

-tú también lo haces-sonrió con una excesiva felicidad al escuchar aquello por parte de Quinn

-tengo que irme-susurro con s voz algo apagada-luego te veo

-te amo-murmuro la morena antes de que su novia se dirigiera a la puerta de salida

-yo te amo mas-le respondió con una sonrisa atravesando el umbral de la puerta para ir a su clase de matemáticas dejando a una morena algo nerviosa

Rachel esperaba pacientemente en el auditorio a su compañero de dueto, Finn había llegado con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo fingida mientras se despojaba de su mochila apoyándola sobre el piano.

-llegas a tiempo-espeto la morena que solo se movía de un lado a otro en el escenario

-siempre dices que la puntualidad

-es importante-finalizo Rachel con una sonrisa al ver que su ex pareja todavía recordaba aquellas peleas que tenían por la impuntualidad del chico, en sus citas o en sus prácticas del club Glee.

-entonces ¿practicamos?-cuestiono ya tomando la partitura en sus manos que estaban al lado de su mochila

-Finn, sé que esto resulta incomodo-murmuro con nerviosismo

-si en realidad es incomodo-expreso suspirando al final-pero lo acepto, amas a…alguien más-susurro sin poder nombrar a la rubia, a Quinn su ex novia, aquella que peleaba con Rachel para tenerlo a él.

-si tan solo todo fuera más fácil-soltó con tristeza sentándose en el banco del piano

-¿Qué ocurrió?-se intereso el chico alto mirándola con cuestionamiento

-lo siento, no quiero que esto sea aun mas incomodo

-Rachel solo dime. ¿Qué ocurrió? porque sé que aunque seas una gran actriz, tu mirada te delata cuando estas triste-le indico

-todo lo que ocurre…es que la amo-susurro con casi miedo de herir los sentimientos del chico-pero ella está atada a su familia, con aquellos principios retrogradas que tienen. Hable con su madre, se que algo sabe…la forma en la que me miraba, lo que me dijo…si en verdad lo saben, significa que Quinn es la que tiene miedo-le comento viendo como Finn se sentaba a su lado dejando la partitura a un lado

-se que no fui un buen novio-levanto su mano para que Rachel no lo interrumpiera-lo sé, no hace falta que ahora me defiendas…esto va a ser difícil para mí, porque es extraño ver a mis dos ex's juntas, enamoradas, amándose-susurro-pero ahora en mas quiero ser tu amigo y como tu nuevo amigo solo voy a decirte que Quinn es muy complicada, sus padres son tan estrictos, bueno su padre es quien manda-recordó aquel momento con el padre de la chica-pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que Quinn te ama, supuse que tenía una admiración hacia a ti. Cuando ella estaba conmigo siempre hablaba de ti, tratando de odiarte, pero creo que solo lo hacía para negarse ella misma lo que sentía-le comento generando que Rachel sonriera con ternura-tal vez tienes que darle tiempo a que se recupere, si ella afirma estar enamorada de ti frente a su familia, creo que podría ser peor. Siento que su padre podría llevársela por su estado, no creo que cometa el error de echarla de su casa nuevamente

-¿sientes que Russel puede alejarla de mi?-susurro con miedo

-su padre es capaz de cualquier cosa, solo espérala

-siempre voy a esperarla, gracias Finn-le agradeció abrazándolo con fuerza dejando a un Finn sorprendido que solo se dejo abrazar por aquella morena que hacía un mes era su novia, su compañera, aquello que anhelaba para toda su vida pero que no era para él sino para alguien más que desde detrás del telón apareció con su rostro serio y algo confuso.

-Quinn-susurro la morena mientras caminaba a su encuentro con una sonrisa dejando a su amigo expectante a sus espaldas

-ven conmigo-le tendió la mano para que se sentara sobre sus piernas tal como Rachel lo hizo sin ningún comentario

-lamento interrumpir el ensayo-se dirigió a Finn que solo asintió algo incomodo-suerte Finn-le sonrió mientras se llevaba a la morena sobre sus piernas que sonría abrazada a su cuello donde escondía su rostro

-Suerte-susurro el chico alto colocándose su mochila para volver a su casa

Quinn llevaba a Rachel por el gran pasillo quería llevarla hasta el salón de música donde todos los chicos de club Glee esperaban impacientes a la rubia que los había citado en aquel horario, nadie venia, ya nadie quedaba en el instituto ¿para que la rubia quería verlos a todos allí? Finn entro sorprendiéndose de ver a sus compañeros, el solo quería dejar unas partituras que había llevado consigo desde hacia tiempo y termino quedándose en el aula esperando a Quinn que ya sabía porque había llamado a la morena.

-¿Dónde vamos?-cuestiono la morena impaciente

-al salón de música-sonrió mientras dejaba bajar a Rachel de sus piernas para poder entrar al aula

-¿para qué?-siguió el interrogatorio mientras llevaba la silla hacia el interior del salón

-Quinn por fin llegas-se quejo Santana acomodándose en su asiento sorprendiendo a Rachel que vio a cada uno de sus compañeros esperando por su novia

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono en un susurro la morena pero solo recibió un aviso de Quinn para que se sentara

-perdón por el retraso-sonrió con algo de nervios mientras ordenaba su vestido-los invite aqui porque...yo quería hacerles saber algo muy importante para mí-miro a la morena que solo dejo de respirar en aquel momento, ¿sería que Quinn le diría al club Glee? ¿la rubia se animaría a admitir su relación?-es difícil, pero…no quiero esconderme más en un lugar como este, con ustedes mis amigos, quiero aceptarme como soy-susurro-entonces tengo que admitir una sola cosa que ustedes, mis amigos, mi familia-los nombro con dulzura viendo la mirada emocionada de Rachel y Brittany que lloraba escondida en el hombro de Santana-ustedes no saben…que yo Lucy Quinn Fabray, estoy completamente enamorada de ella-apunto a la morena que solo sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras sus compañeros quedaban perplejos y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su amiga Santana-amo a Rachel Berry-finalizo viendo como la morena corría hacia ella entregándole un beso intenso que les hizo confirmar que Quinn no era la única que amaba

-te amo-susurro entre besos mientras sentía como Quinn secaba sus lagrimas

-quiero cantarte algo-le indico viendo como Rachel asentía con una sonrisa enorme-¿me ayudas puck?-le cuestiono

-déjame que yo te ayude-se ofreció Finn ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, Quinn solo asintió algo descolocada por aquella acción del chico.

La rubia comenzó a cantar A Thousand Years de Christina Perri con su voz suave y aguda de momentos, aquella voz dulce comenzó a conquistar cada sentimiento de la morena que se encontraba parada viendo la actuación que Quinn le había preparado

_Heart beats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid<em>  
><em>To fall<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt<em>  
><em>Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_  
><em>waiting for you<em>  
><em>Darlin' don't be afraid<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand more<em>

La rubia se levanto de la silla sintiendo como un sonido de sorpresa se generaba en sus compañeros pero no le importo, su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón estaban concentrados en cantarle a la morena que la tomaba de la mano con miedo de que cayera.

_Time stands still_  
><em>beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything<em>  
><em>Take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath,<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

Sintió más cerca el cuerpo de Rachel, sus miradas se encontraron mientras la voz armoniosa de la morena se unía a Quinn generando que sus amigos desde sus asientos comenzaran cantar junto con ellas que solo estaban en su mundo, un lugar donde nadie existía, solo ellas dos, su amor y su felicidad.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_  
><em>Darlin' don't be afraid<br>_  
><em>I have loved you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed_  
><em>I would find you<em>  
><em>Time has brought<em>  
><em>Your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand more<em>

Finalizo con su voz entrecortada recibiendo a Rachel en sus brazos, se abrazaban como si fuera la última vez, como si todo aquel amor escondido ante sus compañeros fuera mostrado, sin miedo. Quinn ya no sentía inseguridad frente a sus amigos, la morena solo sollozaba emocionada mientras acariciaba su rostro con adoración

-tengo que preguntarte algo-susurro la rubia

-dime-suspiro sintiendo como su corazón ya no aguantaba tantas sorpresas en una hora

-¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-cuestiono mirando los ojos chocolates que volvieron a emocionarse mientras sentía como la abrazaba con fuerza antes de darle un beso sorpresivo en los labios que acepto gustosa

-si Quinn, si-asintió mientras sus compañeros aplaudían, levantándose para generar un abrazo grupal entre todos los integrantes del club Glee.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<span>**


	33. Without You

**Capitulo 33 | Without You**

La ansiada competencia estaba por dar comienzo, las regionales estaban por empezar con los diferentes competidores que ansiaban llegar a las nacionales en la ciudad de Nueva York. Este año Vocal Adrenaline no se presentaría, una gran sorpresa para los alumnos del Mckinley que esperaban con ansias poder arrebatarle lo que ellos habían ganado hacia un año atrás.

-¿te sientes bien?-susurraron a su lado exaltándola mientras acomodaba su vestido sentada en aquella silla de ruedas, por primera vez estaría al frente junto con Artie y sentía pánico de su poca habilidad que tenia sobre el baile con aquella silla

-sí, solo siento algo de miedo-le contesto a Kurt que se había acercado las últimas semanas como aquellos viejos tiempos en que ambos compartían una hermosa amistad

-todo estará bien. Aunque no lo creas eres buena-le sonrió dándole ánimos apretando suavemente su mano que se apoyaba sobre el apoyabrazos de la silla

-gracias-dijo mostrando una cálida sonrisa, adoraba a aquel chico que desde su niñez había estado junto con ella, pero su popularidad, sus amistades, la vida y sobretodo su familia le había llevado a que en la dura adolescencia no compartiera aquellos momentos con Kurt que ahora se alejaba hacia el grupo al ver como la morena avanzaba hacia ellos

-amor-murmuro con timidez sentándose a su lado en un pequeño sillón que adornaba aquella sala de espera-¿estás lista?

-¿me preguntas a mi? Te recuerdo que debes cantar un solo-le recordó con dulzura jugando con la mano de su novia que estaba sobre su regazo

-no me pongas nerviosa Fabray-la acusó con una pequeña risa-pensar que hace un año, estaba aquí sola-susurro algo entristecida-tú estabas con Beth y yo queriendo recuperar a mi madre

-tu madre te quiere Rach, ella solo hizo lo mejor. Yo con Beth solo supe que era lo mejor, no podía darle demasiado-le indico apenada

-¿la extrañas?-cuestiono con algo de miedo en su voz, no quería entrometerse en aquel tema, era algo tan delicado hablar sobre Beth

-cada día-susurro-la extraño cada día-sonrió débilmente sin percatarse de su suave caricia que se daba en el abdomen, era algo tan inconsciente aquella caricia en su vida

-tengo que decirte algo-espeto con seriedad-mi…Shelby-se aclaro con algo de incomodidad-me ha invitado a su casa en Nueva York, tiene fe en que ganaremos-sonrió la morena-quiere que tu vayas conmigo, si tu quieres. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Beth-finalizo viendo la sonrisa emocionada de su novia que solo se abalanzo para besarla con necesidad, no necesitaba palabras, solo aquel gesto para hacerle entender que iría con ella y conocería a su hija

-que corra el aire-se quejo la latina a lo lejos molestándola con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-te amo-le susurro al separarse de aquellos labios a los que era adicta desde aquella noche en la playa-claro que iré contigo-le aclaro por si no había quedado claro con aquel beso que tomo de sorpresa a su novia que solo sonrió feliz de que pudiera compartir aquel momento con ella

-aun no le he dicho a Puck-le aclaro

-yo se lo diré, será una grata sorpresa para él

-Chicos, vamos vengan al centro-exclamo Schuester con una sonrisa para que cada uno de los alumnos se acercara-Quiero pedirles que esta noche solo disfruten el momento sobre el escenario, olviden el año anterior, solo hagan lo que mejor saben hacer y no se trata de bailar o cantar sino de ser un grupo unido como han aprendido-finalizo mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos que con una sonrisa le agradecían aquellas bellas palabras antes de salir al escenario, juntaron sus manos en el centro dándose fuerzas entre todos para lucirse aquella noche, los chicos con traje y las chicas con vestido, todo ya estaba listo para dar comienzo a su presentación. Solo que Rachel era la primera en salir al escenario para cantar su solo, respiro profundamente vio a Quinn que la admiraba con una sonrisa y no dudo en darle un beso rápido sin antes susurrar a su oído dos palabras que solo llamo la atención de la rubia ''para ti'' le sonrió para salir reluciente al escenario, camino hacia el centro cuando el sonido de la música dio comienzo acompañándola junto con su voz.

-pero esa no es la canción-murmuro confuso el profesor Schuester al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción

_I can't win, I can't reign__  
><em>_I will never win this game__  
><em>_Without you__  
><em>_Without you_

Su voz armoniosa se acoplo a la canción de David Guetta de una forma dulce, el rostro del profesor solo era de consternación, Rachel había cambiado su solo a último momento sin ni siquiera consultárselo.

_I am lost, I am vain__  
><em>_I will never be the same__  
><em>_Without you__  
><em>_Without you__I won't run, I won't fly__  
><em>_I will never make it by__  
><em>_Without you__  
><em>_Without you__I can't rest, I can't fight__  
><em>_All I need is you and I__  
><em>_Without you__  
><em>_Without...you__Oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_You, you, you__  
><em>_Without__  
><em>_You, you, you__  
><em>_Without you__Can't erase, so I'll take blame__  
><em>_But I can't accept that we're estranged__  
><em>_Without you__  
><em>_Without you__I can't quit now, this can't be right__  
><em>_I can't take one more sleepless night__  
><em>_Without you__  
><em>_Without you__I won't soar, I won't climb__  
><em>_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed__  
><em>_Without you__  
><em>_Without you__I can't look, I´m so blind__  
><em>_I lost my heart, I lost my mind__  
><em>_Without you__  
><em>_Without...you__Oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_You, you, you__  
><em>_Without__  
><em>_You, you, you__  
><em>_Without..you__I am lost, I am vain__  
><em>_I will never be the same__  
><em>_Without you__  
><em>_Without you__  
><em>_Without you_

Ahora Quinn caía en la cuenta lo que significaron aquellas palabras al salir detrás del telón, la canción era exclusivamente para ella y su mirada al final de la canción se lo termino de confirmar, todos los integrantes comenzaron a caminar hacia el escenario donde ella salió con Artie al final

-¿estás lista Quinn?-cuestiono Artie antes de salir

-estoy lista-le sonrió con cariño, a pesar de aquella discusión en el pasado aquel chico era lo más cercano que tenia, él la entendía porque pasaban por la misma situación solo que la suerte de la rubia le dio una nueva oportunidad de recuperarse.

La morena al terminar la canción solo corrió hacia el lado opuesto del escenario para luego encontrarse con Finn en el centro, la canción era la propuesta por Schuester ya no había más cambios para agregar aquella noche, la canción de Bruno Mars sonaba en el escenario protagonizada por Finn al principio y luego agregándose la voz de la morena que vio la mirada algo molesta de su profesor detrás del telón que luego le sonrió dándole el visto bueno para no ponerla nerviosa en su performance. Luego de una pausa en el dueto ambos se acomodaron con sus compañeros que desde el fondo los esperaban luego de participar en los coros de _''Locked Out Of Heaven'' _de pronto ya cantaban animados la canción elegida exclusivamente por los dos cantantes principales en aquella canción, Quinn y Artie cantaban con sus voces armoniosas _''Dancing With Myself''_, los nervios de la rubia habían desaparecido al ver la aceptación del público, al ver a sus compañeros bailar por alrededor del escenario, sonreía mientras cantaba junto con su compañero de silla, el numero fue ovacionado al terminar la canción, la perfecta coreografía y las voces de todo el grupo habían sido la perfecta combinación para aquella aceptación.

El grupo de Nuevas direcciones volvió a su sala de espera escuchando al último grupo cantar, se trataba de los Warblers y Quinn como bien sabia allí participaba el nuevo novio de Kurt que se había escabullido para verlo en vivo desplazándose en el escenario siendo protagonista de las canciones elegidas por su grupo.

-¿han visto a Kurt?-cuestiono la morena a sus compañeros que solo negaron prestándole suma atención a sus contrincantes

-debe estar viendo a su novio-se acerco Quinn a su novia que jugaba con el borde de su vestido sentada en un sillón de color crema donde esperaba el resultado de las regionales

-¿Blaine? Él está ahí-se altero llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros

-sí, él es nuestra competencia-le susurro para que no se enterara todos los presentes en la habitación

-tengo que verlo, acompáñame-le pidió tomándole de la mano-¿por favor?-sonrió con dulzura mientras ella solo asentía para poner en marcha su silla de ruedas dejando atrás a sus compañeros que ni siquiera se inmutaron en su falta de presencia

-allí esta-le aseguro al llegar al detrás del telón

-Kurt-lo llamo la morena exaltando al joven Hummel

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto acomodando su traje con nerviosismo

-ese es tu novio-dijo sorprendida Rachel recién viendo a la persona que enamoro a uno de sus amigos-me parece lindo-le indico con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en Kurt

-bueno, que sigo aquí-se quejo la rubia viendo la mirada divertida de su novia

-atiende a tu novia-se burlo el chico dejándola solas viendo el ultimo numero de los Warblers

-entonces voy a ser atendida-se burlo al terminar de escuchar a Kurt viendo como la morena se sentaba en sus piernas-sabes ahora que puedo sentirte sobre mi ¿estás más gorda?-bromeo fastidiando a la morena que le dio una mirada molesta

-entonces tendrás que conseguirte alguien más ligera-le aseguro Rachel queriendo levantarse de la silla pero las manos de la rubia sobre su cintura se lo impidieron-¿no vas a soltarme?-le cuestiono recibiendo solo el movimiento de negación de la rubia-luego te quejas-sentencio mirando hacia otra parte para evitar la mirada de avellana, sonrió cuando sintió los besos de Quinn sobre su brazo subiendo lentamente tratando de evitar aquellas cosquillas y aquella necesidad de besarla

-como extrañaba tenerte tan cerca-le aseguro susurrándole en el oído algo que estremeció a la persona sobre sus piernas

-¿ya no quieres alguien menos gorda?-cuestiono siguiendo aquel juego que empezó Quinn

-nunca dije que quisiera a alguien más-sentencio-solo te necesito a ti, gorda o no-bromeo riéndose de sus palabras-te amo Rachel

-yo también te amo-contesto rápidamente volviendo a perderse en la mirada de su novia para regalarle un beso, tomando su rostro entre sus manos sintiendo las caricias de Quinn en su cintura, todo estaba tan perfecto desde que se había atrevido a confesar su amor al club Glee, pero la perfección no existe o eso dicen. los momentos mágicos no suelen durar para siempre.

-¡Quinn!-grito su madre con una mirada que reflejaba enojo y decepción, al solo escuchar aquella voz, aquel tono, separo a Rachel de su cuerpo, la morena se levanto de las piernas de la rubia acomodando su cabello con nerviosismo mientras los integrantes del equipo de Blaine volvían detrás del telón divertidos ajenos a aquella escena en donde se encontraban involucradas Quinn, Rachel y Judy.

-Vamos chicas van a nombrar a los ganadores-las apuro Puck caminando hacia el escenario con sus compañeros sin percatarse de las miradas de ambas chicas que estaban incómodamente asustadas por la mirada que tenia la madre de Quinn

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>


End file.
